Small Town Secrets
by WildAngelSpirit
Summary: A new boy in school, parties, dates, senior year festivities, it is a time of fun and celebration for a close knit group of friends...until horrible things start happening. (This story is like a slasher movie.) Features WWE stars past and present. Alternate Universe.
1. Welcome to Walkerton

_**Warnings: **__This story contains violence, language and character death._

_**Disclaimers- **__I own no part of the WWE or its employees. No money is being made from this story; it is for entertainment purposes only. I own only the original characters and fictional places in this story. This story is purely fiction._

_**Author's Note**__\- This story is a WWE 80's slasher movie (but with a few twists). The idea for this story came to me...and nagged me until I just had to write it. The story is set in a fictional town in Georgia in 1987. All reviews are welcome. I hope you enjoy. _

Walkerton, GA

Tuesday March 10, 1987

Randy Orton pulled his motorcycle into the student parking lot and cut the engine. The girl riding behind him pulled off her helmet and climbed off the bike.

"You going straight to homeroom?" she asked, her strawberry blonde hair blowing in the breeze as she grabbed her book bag off the back of the bike.

"Nah, I gotta report to the office first thing. Johnson wants to talk to me about threatening that Slater kid yesterday." Randy shrugged.

"The little perv was trying to look in the women's locker room and Naomi was showering." She rolled her eyes blue eyes. "Why didn't you just tell Coach Austin?"

"Making him piss his pants was more fun." Randy smirked. "I'll catch you later today."

She smiled and hurried into the building. Randy grabbed his book bag and headed towards the office. He walked into the office and saw the secretaries busy at work.

"Mr. Orton, glad you remembered our little appointment." Dwayne Johnson, the school principal walked into the reception area.

"What's my punishment?" Randy sighed.

"I spoke with Ms. Knight and she confirmed your story of our peeping tom. While I don't condone threatening other students…..I will let you go this time with detention." Johnson said. "But next time, find a teacher. We can't lose our star first baseman."

"Excuse me? Mr. Johnson….I was told to check in here. I am new." They turned and saw a tall student with long black hair standing there.

"Yes, I received your transcripts just last week. Roman Reigns, right?" Johnson extended his hand.

"Yes sir." Roman shook his hand.

"Welcome to Carter High School." Johnson said. "Anything you need, let me or one of the staff know. I know it is hard transferring this late in your senior year."

"Thanks, my schedule says I am in Mr. Hart's homeroom." Roman said.

"I am in there too. I'll show you the way." Randy spoke up.

"Thanks Randy, be in detention today. Mr. Leyfield will be expecting you." Johnson said as he walked off.

"I'm Randy Orton. Come on I will show you around." Randy said to Roman as they headed out of the office.

"Thanks, my cousins should be around here somewhere." Roman followed him.

"You have family here in Walkerton?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, Jimmy and Jey Uso. You know them?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, they are good friends of mine. They mentioned they had a cousin moving here. Guess you're him. I have heard them talk about you." Randy said.

"Yeah, that is why my family moved here from California. My dad wanted to be closer to family. Jimmy and Jey are like brothers to me. We stayed close despite the distance." Roman said.

"At least you know some people here. The cafeteria is down that hall. Some of us eat outside when the weather is good." Randy pointed. "Mr. Hart is our homeroom teacher. Side note, he is the teacher the girls go loopy over."

"Who are the twins?" Roman pointed to a couple girls.

"Brie and Nikki, both snobbish as hell and all Nikki does is fight with her boyfriend." Randy rolled his eyes.

"So that is who Jey was complaining about." Roman snickered.

"Wood and auto shops are in the extension building through those doors." Randy pointed out.

"I need to find my locker too." Roman said.

"No problem, it'll be with the rest of the seniors. The track and ball fields are behind the school." Randy waved to the girl he brought to school as she hurried to class. Roman saw her as well, feathered strawberry blonde hair, bright smile and wearing jeans with an off the shoulder t-shirt.

"Who is the girl?" Roman asked. "Your girlfriend? She's cute."

"Easy…that is Chevonne and she is like a sister to me. She's been my best friend since pre-school. She is a sweet girl but some in this small town look down on her." Randy said.

"Why? What did she do?" Roman asked.

"She is illegitimate. Her dad took off before she was born and wasn't married to her mom. Times may be changing, but you know how small towns can be. Some of the more snobby and old fashioned look down on her and her mom. But her mom kept her, raised her…even when it meant working three jobs at a time. Chevonne puts on a brave front but it has made her insecure about some things." Randy said. "If you are the type to judge her, stay away."

"No, I wouldn't. Can't be helped some dick abandoned them." Roman said. Randy smiled, thinking this guy might be okay.

"Roman, you made it!" Jimmy jogged up to them, Jey close behind.

"Yeah, met Randy in the office." Roman smiled.

"It's gonna be awesome having you here." Jey smiled.

"This is our homeroom. Catch you later." Randy left the cousins to talk, entering homeroom.

"Let me see your schedule." Jimmy said to Roman.

Roman handed his schedule to Jimmy. "I need to find my locker too. They wrote my locker number on the corner of my schedule."

"Oh it's down this way not far from us." Jimmy said. "Doesn't look like we have any classes together."

"Terrific, new school when I am almost ready to graduate and no classes with anyone I know." Roman sighed.

"Clam down, looks like you have biology with Ted, good friend of ours you'll like him." Jimmy said. "And you have English with Naomi."

"Well at least I have met her a few times." Roman said as Jey worked on getting Roman's locker open.

"And you have US History with Chevonne, she's one of our friends, you'll like her." Jimmy said.

"There, your locker is open. Looks like you're set." Jey said.

"It'll be okay. We know you weren't thrilled about moving here but you got us here." Jimmy told Roman.

"That's what mom and dad keep telling me." Roman sighed.

(Lunch)

Randy was sitting at lunch, eating and keeping an eye out for his friends. He noticed Roman walking past his table.

"Roman, over here." Randy called him.

"Hey, glad to see a familiar face. I lost Jimmy and Jey somewhere." Roman sat down.

"How are you getting around?"

"So far so good. Just came from trig." Roman said.

"Don't let Mr. Anderson scare you. He is a real hard ass, but as long as you respect him you won't have any trouble. He has been around forever." Randy said.

"Hey Randy." Chevonne sat down across from them with her tray.

"Hey, I was wondering where you were." Randy smiled.

"I stopped to talk Kristin." She said.

"This is Roman, he just moved here. He is Jimmy and Jey's cousin." Randy introduced them.

"Hi Roman, Chevonne Williamson." She extended her hand. "They mentioned they had a cousin moving here. Nice to finally meet you."

"Roman Reigns, nice to meet you too." He shook her hand. "Jimmy said we're in the same history class."

"Sixth period with Mr. Steamboat, he is a very nice teacher. If you need any help catching up let me know." She smiled.

"Stick with her, she is smart and helps me with notes all the time." Randy said as Chevonne rolled her eyes.

"Randy, you in trouble about yesterday?" she asked.

"Detention…if you wait, I will take you home as usual." Randy said.

"Is Carter High different than your old school?" she asked Roman.

"Not quite as big, but I think it will be okay for the last few months of school. Not like I got a choice now." He said.

"Well if I can help let me know." She smiled.

Jimmy, Jey and Naomi sat down with them.

"How is it going Roman?" Jey asked.

"Okay so far." He said.

"Chevonne, Cody is having a big party this week. We're all going." Naomi said.

"Count me in. Mom will be working. Randy…"

"I will give you a ride after the game, which you are going to anyways." He winked.

"I got the best brother ever." She chuckled.

"Why is there only one game this week?" Naomi asked.

"Just the way our schedule happened." Jimmy shrugged.

"Well I can't wait. I love cheering for the awesome infield of Orton, Dibiase, Uso and Uso." Chevonne smiled.

"Randy will you talk to her? She still insists on cheering for the Braves." Jey laughed.

"You're still pouting over Bill Buckner in Game 6." Chevonne rolled her eyes. "And if you say one word about the curse of the bambino, I am throwing my lunch at you."

"But your team finished last in their division." Jimmy chuckled.

"I am not a fair weather fan." She insisted.

"They have only had one season of 'fair weather' in our lifetime." Randy chuckled.

"Don't worry, they're not really crazy." Naomi told Roman.

(Last Period)

"Okay ladies, hit the showers. Good workout today." Coach Richter blew her whistle.

"I think after graduation, I am going to sign up for an aerobics class. I am really enjoying this." Brandi said.

"Me too, it's a good workout." Chevonne said.

"I am gonna be so thin for prom." Kristin agreed as they walked into the locker room.

"I am just glad we have phys ed last period. No rush to shower and clean up. Sophomore year I had it second period and I was always late to my next class." Naomi said.

"When are we going shopping for prom dresses?" Brandi asked.

"We got plenty of time." Kristin said as she opened her locker.

"The mall is already getting some great dresses out." Brandi said.

"Yeah, but shouldn't Chevonne be shopping at a consignment shop?" Nikki snickered.

"Right, we know how much overtime her mommy would have to work to buy her a new gown." Brie said.

"You shut your fucking mouth!" Naomi yelled.

"It's okay Naomi. At least my mom doesn't work the street corner like theirs." Chevonne smiled, wrapping a towel around herself.

"Let's shower ladies, before I end up in trouble." Naomi glared.

Chevonne grabbed her shower kit and wrapped her arm around Naomi, leading her to the showers.

"I don't know why you let those tramps say things like that." Naomi said.

"No one takes those two serious." Brandi walked in.

"Besides, in ten years they will be gold digging, while the rest of us have careers." Chevonne started her shower.

"Still, girl you have to stand up for yourself once in a while." Naomi said.

Chevonne shrugged. "What good would it do to get in a fight with them?"

"Because your family is none of their business." Naomi said.

"I think we should go prom shopping soon." Kristin joined them in the showers and changing the subject.

"I haven't even been asked to prom yet. You three have steady boyfriends." Chevonne said.

"I am sure you will get asked by someone nice. You have lots of friends." Brandi said.

"I am thinking I want a blue dress this year, or maybe purple." Naomi said.

"Why not go with Jey, he doesn't have a girlfriend right now." Kristin said.

"He took me to homecoming. And he is not rent-a-date." Chevonne chuckled.

"You going to the Brick Oven after school?" Naomi asked.

"Randy is going to take me home after detention. Although I am sure Coach Simmons will be angry with him for missing practice." Chevonne said.

"We need a girl's night soon." Kristin said.

"That sounds great." Brandi said.

The girls finished their showers and walked back into the locker room. They heard the dismissal bell ring as they were getting dressed.

"Gotta hurry, I wanna catch Cody before he goes to baseball practice." Brandi quickly brushed her hair.

"Tell him I said hi." Chevonne said as she tied her shoes.

Brandi hurried out of the locker room.

"Come on, we can get some homework done in the library until detention and ball practice is over." Kristin said.

The girls walked out of the locker room and headed towards the library.

"Don't look now, it's the beard brigade." Naomi said as they spotted Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper and Erick Rowan walking out the back doors.

"Who grows beards like that in high school?" Kristin asked.

"Come on, maybe they just want to express themselves. It can't be easy for Eric and Luke to be raised by foster parents." Chevonne said.

"Every school needs a few weirdoes." Naomi said.

"Have you finished reading 'To Kill a Mockingbird' yet?" Chevonne asked.

"No and Mr. Hart is famous for pop quizzes." Kristin sighed.

"I am almost done. It is not as bad as I thought it would be." Naomi said as they walked into the library.

"Maybe there are some cliff notes around here to help us out." Chevonne set her book bag on a table.

"Doubtful. I heard Mr. Hart had the library remove the cliff notes for all the books he assigns." Naomi said.

"Is this like the rumor that Mr. Leyfield the economics teacher is secretly a millionaire?" Chevonne laughed.

"Well I don't care if he did, that man is dreamy." Kristin said.

"I know, if I were ten years older I would throw myself at his feet." Chevonne chuckled. "Those gorgeous brown eyes."

"All that pretty curly hair." Kristin said.

"And that nice firm ass that you just want to bite." Naomi said.

Kristin and Chevonne looked at her.

"Well I do." Naomi said.

(5pm)

Chevonne was waiting by Randy's motorcycle as he walked out of the school. He hurried over to her.

"How was detention?" she asked.

"Tons of fun. Two hours of staring at Mr. Leyfield while he read the Wall Street Journal." Randy rolled his eyes. "Then Coach Simmons having a tantrum because I missed practice."

"I knew that would happen." She said as she strapped their bags down. "I wrote you some notes for 'To Kill a Mockingbird' while I waited."

"Good, I will need them. Mr. Hart is infamous for pop quizzes." Randy handed her a helmet. "Let's go. You can have dinner with us."

"Oh good, mom is working late." She pulled her helmet on.

To be continued…


	2. Baseball Practice

_**Author's Note- **__Sorry this chapter is so short but it's a filler chapter. A lot will be happening in the next one. Again all reviews are welcome. _

Wednesday March 11, 1987

Chevonne sat on the bleachers at the baseball field watching the team practice. Randy was giving her a ride home, so she decided to wait on the field and work on her homework. Coach Simmons was on the field was the team, Randy at first, Ted at second, Jey at shortstop and Jimmy at third. Cody was in the outfield with Ziggler and Ryder. Tyson Kidd was catching and Darren Young was pitching while Cena, Swagger, Axel and Maddox took batting practice. She was busy trying to finish her take home quiz for pre-calculus.

"Studying hard?" Roman sat down beside her.

"What?" she looked up. "Oh, hey Roman. What are you doing here?"

"I am hanging out with Jimmy and Jey after practice. You waiting for Randy?" he asked.

"Yeah, he and I ride to and from school together every day." She smiled.

"You two are really close." He commented.

"Brother and sister…unofficially of course." She chuckled. "I am close to his parents too. My mom….works a lot of hours so they have become like family to me. And my mom has adopted him as the son she never had. We joke we have three parents."

"What are you working on?" he gestured towards her book.

"Pre-calc….I hate this class." She sighed. "How do you like Carter High?"

"It's okay. My family is really happy to have relatives nearby. And I was planning to attend college in Georgia anyway." He said. "I am trying to make the best of it."

"You miss your old school?"

"I miss my friends, two in particular." He said.

"You leave a girlfriend behind in California?"

"Why, you interested?" he smirked.

"Nah, I am waiting for Bruce Springsteen." She joked.

He laughed. "No, no recent girlfriend."

"Did you play any sports at your old school?"

"Football." He answered her. "What are you into around here?"

"I am in the honor society and I sing in the school choir. I played volleyball and was on the basketball pep squad." She said.

"A cheerleader?"

"Sorta, we joked we were low-rate cheerleaders. Pep squad we just wore jeans and CHS shirts and had pom-poms." She said. "Pep squad is for basketball season and our cheerleaders do football season."

"You sound like Naomi, she is into a bunch of stuff too." Roman said.

"Yeah, Naomi is in quite a few things too. She is one of my best friends. I knew her in middle school. I was thrilled when Naomi and Jimmy got together." She chuckled.

"How long you known the twins? I probably heard them mention you before just never realized it." Roman asked

"I have known the twins since elementary school." She said.

"Practice is ending." Roman said.

"Finally, I thought Simmons was gonna keep them out there forever." Chevonne said as the team started leaving the field. "And he was pissed that Randy missed practice yesterday."

"Hey Roman, we'll get showered and we can go." Jimmy said. "Hey Chevonne."

"Hi guys." She packed her book bag.

"Roman, hey glad I caught you." Cody ran over to them. "I wanted to invite you to the party I am throwing. My house, after the game on Friday."

"Thanks." Roman said.

"And of course this sweetie will be there with Randy and the rest of our girls." Cody slung his arm around Chevonne.

"Brandi will kill us both." Chevonne chuckled at his antics.

"Nah, she knows I love ya." He kissed her cheek and ran off.

"Welcome to our groups of friends." Jey laughed and nudged Roman.

"Yeah at first we seem crazy but then you begin acting as crazy as the rest of us." Chevonne laughed as they started walking towards the school building.

"Hey, let me get showered and we can head out." Randy said to Chevonne.

"Gee, it's not like we go through this same routine every day." She chuckled.

"You wanna walk home?" Randy joked.

"I'd give her a ride." Jey wiggled his eyebrows.

"Jey, you wish." Chevonne laughed.

"You wanna come out with us to get something to eat?" Jimmy asked.

"No thanks. Mom doesn't work her second job tonight and will actually be home." Chevonne said. "Besides, I have to get this take home quiz done."


	3. Friday Night Baseball and Party

Friday March 13, 1987

It was a Friday night baseball game for the Carter High School Chieftains. It was a home game and they were leading by one run in the seventh inning. The parents and students filled the bleachers. Naomi, Kristin, Brandi, Chevonne, Roman and Brett Dibiase were sitting on the front bleacher.

"You think they can hold on to the lead?" Brett asked Roman.

"If they don't, I think these girls may riot." Roman chuckled at how into the game the girls were.

"Oh that is every game with them. We're a pretty tight group. And you know how girls cheer over their boyfriends." Brett explained.

"What about Chevonne?" Roman asked.

Brett smirked. "She loves her friends and has been attached to Randy for as long as I can remember."

As the Chieftains came off the field, the loud speakers started blaring John Mellencamp "Rock in the USA" as the teams switched up. The girls all cheered and waved at the boys despite Coach Simmons rolling his eyes at them.

"I think Ziggler shrank his pants. They look tighter than everyone else's." Naomi said.

"That is hard to do considering the huge rear Cena has." Kristin chuckled.

"Why are you looking at Cena's rear?" Chevonne laughed.

"You can't miss it. It's huge." Kristin laughed.

"I thought Naomi was the ass lady amongst us?" Chevonne laughed more.

"What is that pervert doing here?" Brandi noticed Slater in the crowd.

"Who knows? But I doubt he will bother us." Chevonne laughed.

"Not after the fear Randy put into him." Naomi said.

"Creep is lucky it was Randy that caught him. Jimmy would've killed him." Brett said.

"Don't give him ideas. I had to downplay it big time to keep him from committing murder." Naomi said.

The home team managed to hang on to the lead through the end of the game. The girls cheered and carried on, while Brett and Roman were amused at their antics. At the end of the game, the crowd started dispersing. The Chieftains had won so the boys would be extra rowdy at the party later.

"You headed to the party?" Brett asked Chevonne.

"Yeah, I am riding with Randy. I will meet you all there." She smiled and hurried off.

Chevonne hurried up the bleachers and found the Orton's. She rushed over to Bob and threw her arms around him.

"Papa Orton!" she hugged him tight.

He chuckled and hugged her. "There is my girl. I wondered when you would come see us."

"You know I always come see my favorite people." She hugged Elaine.

"Randy said he is taking you to the party tonight?" Elaine asked.

"Yeah, I think Cody invited everyone he knows." Chevonne chuckled.

"Is your mom working tonight?" Elaine asked.

"Yeah, she has been really busy lately." She answered.

"You wanna stay with us after the party? I hate to think of you staying alone." Elaine said.

"No, I will be fine but I appreciate the offer." She assured them. "I better go."

"You be careful. Tell Randy I'll kick his ass if anything happens to his sister." Bob said.

"I'll be fine. I promise." She smiled. "I'll see you later. Gotta catch up with the others."

(Cody's Party, Rhodes Home)

Chevonne and Randy walked in the front door of the Rhodes home. They could hear the party in full swing out back by the pool. They saw Dustin standing in the kitchen.

"Dustin, what are you doing here?" Chevonne hugged him.

"Dad is upstairs. He put me in charge of watching over the party." Dustin sighed.

"Oh I am sure you threw a few of these parties in your day." Randy chuckled.

They walked out the back door to the pool area where a huge crowd was already gathered, eating and drinking. Randy made his way over to the guys. Chevonne saw the girls and walked over to join them.

"How did Cody ever get his parents to agree to this many people?" Chevonne asked.

"They didn't. He went a bit overboard, hence why his dad is upstairs having a fit." Brandi said. "He is probably grounded."

"Oh great, Dusty wouldn't make him miss games would he?" Naomi asked.

"I doubt it. Cody is the baby so he gets away with a lot." Chevonne said.

The girls sat down at one of the patio tables. They watched as Ted and Brett built a bonfire in the fire pit.

"Don't look now, but Roman is watching you." Kristin nudged Chevonne.

Chevonne glanced over and saw Roman standing with his cousins and Randy. He nodded at her then turned back to the guys.

"I think he likes you. I have caught him looking at you a few times." Brandi smiled.

"Well…he is incredibly good looking." Chevonne chuckled.

"Yeah…their family really knows how to grow them." Naomi lifted her glass.

The girls all rolled their eyes and chuckled.

"Yes, we are well aware you love Jimmy and that he is drop dead sexy." Kristin laughed.

"Seriously Chevonne, maybe you and Roman should spend some time together…see if anything develops." Brandi said.

"Only if he feels like slumming it. Or maybe if he feels she is as easy as her mother." Nikki Bella said behind them.

"I am so sick of your mouth." Naomi glared.

"Aren't you worried you will get a bad reputation from being seen with her and her trashy mother?" Nikki smirked.

"Listen you stupid bitch…." Naomi stood up.

"Naomi, calm down." Kristin said.

"Hell no, I am tired of her mouth." Naomi glared.

"Is there a problem here ladies?" Cena walked up to them.

"No, because Nikki was just leaving." Brandi glared.

John grabbed Nikki's arm and led her away from the group of girls. Naomi sat back down.

"Chevonne, you have got to stand up to that bitch." Naomi said.

"What am I supposed to say? A lot of people judge my mom. This little town is full of gossip." Chevonne sighed.

"Sweetie, no one with any sense cares about your mom's past. Hell, I give her props for staying here and facing these small minded idiots." Brandi chuckled.

"I got great friends, so I try to ignore those that want to judge." Chevonne said.

"Honey, if you slap her just once she'd shut up." Naomi said.

"Are you kidding? If I so much as smeared her lipstick, that gold digger would file a lawsuit." Chevonne said.

"What I can't get over is Cena going out with her. I mean we all know she is with him to raise her own status, and heaven knows it has worked around school….made her more popular and all but I mean what is he doing with her?" Kristin said.

"One of the mysteries of men I suppose." Chevonne said.

"Personally if I see her crying over him one more time, I am gonna vomit." Brandi said. "If he makes you cry that much bitch, get a new man."

"And lose her meal ticket?" Kristin laughed.

"Let's forget her and join the men, we got the three hottest men at this party and another stud is looking at Chevonne." Naomi said.

"Wait…..Jey is Jimmy's twin so wouldn't he be just as sexy?" Chevonne giggled.

"Boy can you kill a joke." Naomi smiled as they crossed the patio to where the guys had dragged some chairs by the fire, while others mingled in the yard.

"What are you men up to?" Brandi asked.

"Cody here wants to tell ghost stories." Randy rolled his eyes.

"What are we? 12 years old and at summer camp?" Kristin laughed.

"Well it is Friday the 13th today." Naomi sat down with Jimmy.

"Did you hear the one about the guy that had sex with a ghost and didn't know it?" Jey asked.

"How is that even possible?" Ted asked.

"Story goes that the guy met her hitch hiking during a storm and they end up sharing a hotel room." Jey said.

"Keep an eye out for the counselors so we don't get caught." Chevonne said to Roman with a giggle.

"I heard that." Jey said. "Anyways, the next morning the girl is missing, so he thinks she left during the night. But when he spots the morning newspaper….he sees that the girl died the week before in a hit and run accident."

"Have you been watching 'Tales From the Darkside'?" Randy shook his head but laughed.

"What about the one about the spider bite?" Brandi asked.

"I think that is more of an urban legend." Chevonne said.

"Wait…what is this?" Jimmy asked.

"The story of a girl who wakes up with a large sore on her face….she thinks it's a spider bite. But the sore keeps growing until one day while she is in the shower, it bursts open and baby spiders come crawling out." Brandi tells them.

"Ewww, that is sick." Kristin said.

"That's an old wives tale." Chevonne said.

"What about the story of the old religious campground in town that burned down?" Randy said.

"That is an old wives tale too." Chevonne said.

"What happened?" Roman asked.

"We have all heard this story for years. They just want to scare the new guy." Chevonne assured him.

"Story goes that years ago, before any of us were born…..there was this cult group living on the edge of town, weird religion…serpent handling or some shit." Randy explained.

"Townsfolk weren't real happy about them being here. Some worried they were abusing children or even worshipping Satan." Ted said.

"Then one night, the camp caught fire. Everything burned to the ground and killed a few of the members." Cody said.

"But rumor is, a few escaped the fire…badly burned…but they escaped to the woods. They live there now, scarred and hideous. And they take revenge on anyone who wanders in the woods alone." Randy said.

"That is a story made up to scare kids. Sounds to me like someone watched 'The Hills Have Eyes' or something." Chevonne said.

"But the fire really happened. Dustin says he remembers a huge fire outside of town when he was a kid." Cody said.

"My guess is, it was the 60's, it was a hippie commune and after they got stoned and burned the place down they moved on." Chevonne said.

"Still, I think our new friend should be warned of going in the woods." Cody said.

"Oh really? Our family has a cabin out by Forrest Lake." Roman motioned to himself, Jey and Jimmy. "And we played there all the time as kids when I would visit and never saw anything strange."

"Like I said, they are just trying to scare you." Chevonne said.

"You hungry? I could go for a snack." Roman asked her.

"Sure, I saw Cody had the food set out in the kitchen. " Chevonne smiled and stood up.

The others watched them walk into the kitchen together to get some food.

"I think your cousin has a crush." Naomi told Jimmy.

"Maybe, he seems to like her." Jimmy said.

(Midnight)

The party was winding down. Most of the guests had already left and Dustin was politely trying to chase away those that were left that he didn't know well.

"Chevonne, you ready to head out?" Randy asked her.

"Yeah, anytime you want to go. I know better than to harass my chauffeur." She winked.

"Don't make me leave you on the side of the road." Randy smiled. "Let me take a leak and we can go."

Chevonne nodded as Randy walked into the house. She got up to find Dustin and say goodbye before they left. She noticed the Uso's, Roman and Naomi were leaving as well.

"Chevonne…you got a minute?" Roman asked her.

"Yeah, I was just looking for Dustin, then Randy is gonna take me home." She said.

"How about Monday, I take you home after school? Maybe we can get something to eat." Roman asked.

"That sounds fun. Have you been to the Brick Oven yet?" she smiled.

"Yeah, I went there with Jimmy and Jey." He nodded.

"It's where most of the high school hangs out. You wanna go there?"

"Sounds good, I will see you Monday." He smiled. "Gotta go, Jimmy is my ride."

She smiled and watched him hurry out the door where the others were already getting into the twins' car. Randy walked up next to her with Dustin.

"You guys all set?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, I'm taking her home then headed home too." Randy said.

"Drive safe." Dustin said.

"Bye Dustin, see you soon." Chevonne said and followed Randy out the door.

They walked over to his motorcycle. They put on their helmets; Randy climbed on the bike and Chevonne climbed on behind him. She loosely held on to his waist as he started the bike and pulled out of the yard and onto the street.

There was very little traffic in Walkerton as Randy drove the bike towards the Williamson house. Chevonne and her mom lived in a small house near a water tower. It was a safe neighborhood even if most of the houses were older, but well kept.

Randy pulled in her driveway and saw the house was dark. He cut the engine as Chevonne climbed off the back of the bike.

"Mama Judi home tonight?" he asked about her mom.

"No, she pulled a nightshift at the store…inventory." She said.

"You sure you will be okay?" Randy asked.

"Yes, I have stayed alone a lot of nights. If I need anything I will call, promise." She gave him a hug. "Oh, you don't have to take me home after school on Monday. Roman and I are gonna grab a pizza and he will take me home."

"You like him?" Randy chuckled.

"It's just a quick meal…and I think he is nice." She said.

Randy nodded. "I better get home. Mom worries."

"Bye Randy." Chevonne hurried up the steps on to her front door. Randy watched to be sure she got in safely and then started his motorcycle, pulling back out onto the street.

_**Author's Note**__\- I have been shocked/frustrated by the lack of reviews. I know sometimes a new story can take a bit to generate interest but by now I thought by now someone would've left some feedback, positive or negative. I have a lot planned for this story and would love to know what the readers are thinking as it goes along. _


	4. Pizza After School

Monday March 16, 1987

Randy walked down the hall towards his locker. Chevonne had run off to the bathroom complaining that her helmet had flattened her hair too much. Randy rolled his eyes as he heard Cena and Nikki arguing again and her crying as usual. He opened his own locker and tossed his book bag inside.

He looked down the hall and Roman at his locker. Randy shut his own locker and walked down to where Roman was pulling out his books.

"Roman, you got a minute?" Randy asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" Roman looked at him.

"Chevonne tells me you're hanging out after school today." Randy said.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Roman lifted an eyebrow.

"Listen Roman, I think you're okay. You've been cool since you got here. I just want to know what your intentions are about Chevonne." Randy said.

"Intentions?"

"Look, Chevonne has been my best friend for 14 years. She is my sister. And I can tell you that despite her thick skin, she hides the hurt that she is different in this little stuck up town. And I know that a few pricks have always thought Judi Williamson was a slut and now that Chevonne is in high school…..well those same pricks think the same about her. So if you think she is….."

"I don't, no…shit. Randy, do you really think I would think that?" Roman glared.

"I had hoped not, but I had to be sure. She is my sister and I am very protective of her." Randy said. "Sorry if I came off wrong but I don't mince words."

"I know, Jimmy and Jey warned me you were protective of her." Roman said. "I just want to get to know her better and see where things go. I could tell from spending time with everyone that she wasn't the type to sleep around. Besides, I ignore stupid high school gossip."

Randy gave a small smile. "You're okay Reigns. Just be honest with her. She hates guys that play games."

"I will. I think if I wasn't you would scalp me." Roman shook his head.

"I am protective of her….but the girls would be the ones to really hurt you." Randy laughed. "See you later."

(Last Period)

"Chevonne, you want some of my make up? I know Roman is taking you out after class." Kristin asked.

"You think I should try more than my basics?" Chevonne asked as she finished spraying her hair.

"Maybe a little blue around your eyes, really bring out your eyes." Kristin said.

"The good thing about you, you're already pretty." Brandi wrapped her arm around her. "Not like a few of the bow wows that have to spend an hour on their make-up."

Chevonne chuckled. "Okay Kristin, just a touch of blue and then I need to go. The bell rang five minutes ago."

Chevonne sat on the bench next their gym lockers and let Kristin put a little bit of eye shadow on her eyes.

"There you look great." Kristin stepped back and smiled.

Chevonne checked her outfit in the mirror. Tight jeans, a plain white shirt tucked in, and a denim jacket.

"Here, wear my heels since you aren't riding on Randy's bike." Naomi handed her a pair of white heels.

"Thank you Naomi, I owe you one." Chevonne hugged her.

"It's no problem. Now get out there before I dump Jimmy for him." She winked.

Chevonne laughed, grabbed her book bag and headed out to meet Roman. He was sitting on the bleachers in the gym waiting for her. She smiled seeing he was in jeans and a black shirt with sneakers.

"Roman, hey. Sorry about the wait." She smiled.

"It's okay, I haven't been here long. Come on, I brought my car today." Roman stood up.

Chevonne and Roman walked out of the school to the student parking lot. He walked over to a blue and black mustang and opened the door.

"You have a mustang?" she stared.

"Yeah, early graduation gift." He smiled.

"It's beautiful." She smiled and got in.

Roman closed the door and climbed in himself. He drove them a few blocks from the school to a pizza parlor that many of the Carter High School students used as a hang out. They walked inside and grabbed a booth near the back.

"A large with everything, is that okay?" Roman asked.

"Sure, sounds great." She smiled.

A waitress came and took their order and brought them back a pitcher of soda.

"What were your friends like in your old school?" Chevonne asked.

"I had two I was really close to…Dean and Seth. Great guys, I am hoping they are able to come visit me at some point." He said.

"What were they like?" she asked.

"Dean was rough around the edges and sometimes I had to talk him down from getting in trouble, but a great guy down deep. Seth was like the quiet prankster, never knew what he was going to get into." Roman smiled.

"They sound really nice. It must be hard to have had to leave them." Chevonne said.

"We're still in touch." Roman said.

"And your dad is Fatu's uncle?" she asked about the Uso's father.

"Yes, it's a large family." Roman said. "What about your family?"

"I live with my mom….it's just the two of us. I…." Chevonne seemed to struggle for words.

"It's okay….Randy didn't want me believing false rumors about you or your mom and explained to me that your dad took off before you were born." Roman assured her. "I didn't mean to pry."

"Randy…he is definitely my brother, we just lack the bloodline." She smiled. "We're very close."

"I can tell. I am sorry if I upset you. Sometimes I don't think before I speak."

"It's okay. As I have grown and matured I have found that I haven't missed out on anything." She said. "But sometimes people treat me….."

"I can imagine…small town, Bible belt." Roman said.

"When I was a young child, I felt very different from the other children…..all those kids with two parents while I had mom and the Orton's…..celebrating Father's day with Randy's family….I always wondered what having a dad was like. But when I got older, I realized I hadn't missed out on anything. I realized that the Orton's had become my family and Bob was my dad in my heart. Family is not always who you share blood with, but who your heart chooses." She smiled.

"It's great that you had them." Roman said.

"They are seriously like family. When we were little and mom would work late, Bob and Elaine kept me at their house…sometimes keeping me overnight." She smiled.

He smiled at her as the waitress brought their pizza. He admired the fact she didn't let her home life hold her back.

"Does it bother you….me having a single mom?" Chevonne asked.

"Not at all. Quit worrying about that." He assured her.

"Any plans for college?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I have already been accepted to Georgia State University on academic scholarship. I haven't declared a major yet." She smiled. "What about you?"

"I am going to Georgia Tech….looks like we will both be in the Atlanta area." Roman said.

"What are you going to major in?" she asked.

"I haven't decided yet. I have no clue what I want to do for the rest of my life. I thought I would take basics for a few semesters." He said.

After they finished their meal, Roman drove Chevonne home with her pointing out the way to him. Both had enjoyed the evening and Chevonne knew her friends would be calling her asking a hundred questions. Roman walked Chevonne up to her door even though it wasn't dark yet.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school." Chevonne smiled at Roman.

"Listen, this weekend, Jimmy, Jey, Naomi and some more of their friends are planning to go to the family's cabin at Forrest Lake." Roman said. "If you haven't been invited yet…I'd like you to come with us."

"I have been to the cabin a few times before." She said.

"I'll even invite Randy." Roman said.

"It sounds like it could be fun; I'd love to come with you guys." She said.

"Great, we leave Saturday." Roman said.

She nodded and stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow." She said and walked into her house.

**Author's Note- **_Special thanks to cdajr for reviewing. I feel a bit like I am flying blind but trucking on until I can get some more feedback to help guide me a bit. Hope everyone is enjoying. _


	5. Ladies Night

Friday March 20, 1987

Naomi had the girls over to her house for a slumber party girl's night. The girls had taken over the living room, with snacks and magazines everywhere as they sat around in their PJ's and nightgowns listening to music and flipping through the magazines.

"I am still leaning towards a purple prom gown." Naomi said.

"I am not sure what color I want. Maybe pink." Kristin said.

"Chevonne, what is going on with you and Roman?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, every day this week you two have had lunch together." Brandi smiled.

"With Randy and the other guys." Chevonne protested.

"And I hear you two have been sitting next to each other in history class." Naomi said.

"Just sitting next to each other and I have been letting him copy my notes when he misses something." Chevonne said. "And I been helping him catch up, he missed the first half of WWI

before he moved here."

"And you get this dopey grin on your face every time you hear his name." Kristin said.

"Look who is talking. When you and Teddy started dating, you became the T-channel…all Ted, all the time." Chevonne laughed.

"I wasn't that bad." Kristin said.

"Yeah you were." Naomi nodded.

"Maybe you and Roman can go to prom together." Brandi said.

"He hasn't even mentioned prom." Chevonne said.

"Still, how you gonna wear your hair?" Kristin asked.

"Maybe over to one side? You could get some great height and with some curls…it'd look great." Brandi said.

"I think that would look great. I might try that myself." Kristin moved to try different looks with Chevonne's hair.

"I was thinking about wearing some flowers or ribbon in mine." Brandi said.

"Maybe pull it back halfway with some curls." Chevonne suggested.

"That would be cute." Naomi said.

"I think the guys are gonna look so handsome in their tuxes" Brandi said.

"I want a dress that will knock Jimmy's socks off." Naomi said. "You know….if certain things run in the family, you might want to latch yourself onto Roman."

"What things?" Chevonne asked.

"Size honey, size." Naomi wiggled her eyebrows.

"I so don't wanna hear about Jimmy's thing again." Brandi fell back on the couch.

"Really, Miss Cody can go forever." Naomi said.

"Oh you brag about Jimmy's stamina too." Brandi said.

Meanwhile, the guys we were at the Brick Oven, hanging out and sharing a few pizzas. Jimmy and Jey had brought Roman with them to hang out for the evening.

"Have you got all settled in?" Ted asked Roman.

"Yeah, I still wish I could've graduated at my old school, but things here aren't so bad." Roman said.

"I figured you would be out with Brandi tonight." Jey said to Cody.

"She is with the other girls at Naomi's. They are having a girl's night." Cody said.

"Kristin is there too." Ted said.

"Why don't we sneak over there and see what they are up to?" Jey asked.

"You mean crash the party?" Randy asked. "What for?"

"Yeah, it is not like they are gonna be running around naked like in all those crappy movies." Jimmy said.

"Still, it'd give you three a chance to hang with your ladies…and Roman some time to keep flirting with his." Jey chuckled.

"At least he picked a nice girl. If he had picked a bitch, I would've disowned him." Jimmy said.

"We are nothing official." Roman said.

"Yes, but she is coming to the lake with us tomorrow." Ted winked.

"And there have been numerous sightings of the two of you together this past week." Jey chuckled.

"What the hell is this? An interrogation?" Roman rolled his eyes.

"Borrowing her history notes? I saw her notebook in your locker." Jimmy said.

"So what? I saw Brandi's notebook in Naomi's book bag." Roman said.

"I can back Roman on this one. I borrow Chevonne's notes all the time. She is the only reason I am passing Hart's class." Randy said.

"But you don't look around for her at lunch." Jimmy chuckled. "Roman, you picked a good one."

"Glad I have your approval." Roman rolled his eyes.

"What the hell, let's go see what the girls are into." Cody said.

Back at Naomi's the girls were singing 'Purple Rain' along with the radio and Kristin was trying to find a movie for them to watch.

"Did you hear that?" Naomi asked.

"What?" Brandi looked at her.

"Sirens." Naomi said and turned down the music.

All four girls could hear sirens. They walked over to the picture window and pulled the curtains back. They saw an ambulance hurry by with two cop cars.

"What is going on?" Kristin asked.

"Must have been an accident somewhere." Chevonne said.

"There goes another cop car…what the hell?" Naomi asked as another cop car drove by.

"Three cop cars, that is the entire Walkerton police department." Chevonne said.

"Guess we'll hear about it whatever it is in the morning paper." Brandi said.

"Kristin did you pick a movie yet?" Naomi asked as she closed the curtains.

"I was thinking maybe we could watch 'Flashdance'." Kristin said.

"That is a good one." Brandi said.

"I'll grab us a few more sodas from the kitchen." Naomi said.

As she started for the kitchen the phone rang. Naomi walked to end table and answered the phone.

"Hello….Layla….Layla slow down." Naomi said. "What….are you sure?"

"Naomi, what is going on?" Kristin walked over to her concerned.

"Nikki was murdered at the Cena house tonight." Naomi said.

"What? Oh my God." Brandi paled.

"Layla, hold on a second." Naomi covered the phone. "That must be all of the sirens, the Cena's just live two streets over."

"What the hell happened? What do you mean murdered?" Chevonne asked.

"Apparently John and Nikki were swimming in the family pool…John went in the house to get some drinks, when Alex Riley knocked on the door. When Alex and John walked back out to the pool, Nikki was dead….apparently she was stabbed." Naomi said.

"That's terrible. Who would do such a thing?" Chevonne asked.

"A murder? In Walkerton?" Kristin asked.

"Layla, do they know who did it?" Naomi asked. "I see…yes, I'll see you Monday. Bye."

Naomi hung up the phone. The girls stood silently for just a few moments. They didn't know what to say.

"That was just a few streets over. We should probably double check the locks just to be safe." Chevonne said.

"Yeah, good idea." Naomi said.

"I'll come with you." Chevonne said.

They set off to check the locks. Brandi and Kristin sat down in the living room, still not sure what to think.

"Are you okay?" Chevonne asked Naomi.

"Yeah, just…shocking news. None of us liked her….but to be murdered?" Naomi said as they finished checking the doors.

They walked back into the living room where Kristin had started the movie.

"Everything is locked, we are safe." Chevonne said.

"Good, I am still in shock." Brandi said.

The girls sat on the floor, among the pillows they had brought from the bedroom and couch and began watching the movie.

"Do you think Roman is gonna ask you to prom?" Kristin asked.

"I'm not sure. But I would say yes if he did. He is very nice." She smiled.

"I think he really likes you." Brandi smiled.

"Did you hear that?" Naomi asked.

"What?" Kristin asked.

Naomi turned down the movie. The girls all listened. They heard a thumping sound on the back porch.

"Are your parents due back yet?" Kristin asked.

"No, they went out for the evening….date night." Naomi said as they heard the noise again.

"I don't like this. Nikki was just murdered two streets over." Brandi said.

"The doors are locked, we'll be fine." Chevonne said as the thumping got louder.

"Shit…..we gotta do something." Naomi said.

"Let's go see what is out there. It might be nothing." Chevonne said.

"Maybe we should take a weapon with us." Kristin said.

"There are knives in the kitchen." Naomi said as the thumping continued.

The four girls slowly walked into the kitchen. Naomi grabbed a knife off the counter. Chevonne slowly moved to the back door and pulled back the curtains. Naomi stood beside her and peered out onto the back porch.

"I don't see anything." Naomi whispered to the others.

"Me either." Chevonne said.

Suddenly someone appeared at the door and loudly pounded on it causing all four girls to scream and jump back. After a moment they realized it was Randy and Jimmy, both of whom were laughing themselves silly outside the door.

"You jackass!" Naomi yelled and unlocked the door, yanking it open.

"It was just a joke. We knew all you girls were here." Jimmy held his hands up in surrender.

The girls looked and saw Jey, Cody, Ted and Roman stand up from where they were hid on the other side of the porch and they were laughing.

"It's not funny. Nikki was murdered at John Cena's house tonight." Chevonne said. "We thought maybe the murderer was here."

"What? Are you serious? Murdered?" Randy asked.

"Yes, Layla called just a bit ago. That's what all the fuss a few streets over is about." Brandi said.

"What the fuck? We thought it was a car accident." Jey said.

"From what we heard, she was alone in the pool while John was in the house and when he came back, she had been stabbed to death." Naomi said.

"Do they know who did it?" Roman asked.

"I don't think so." Kristin said.

"Could this John guy have done it?" Roman asked.

"No, John is a good guy….just had bad taste in women." Randy said.

"Come on, let's get the girls inside." Ted said.

All the kids walked into the house as Naomi made sure to shut the door and lock it again. Cody hugged Brandi who was still upset. Ted checked on Kristin a she was shaken as well.

"We didn't know a murder had been committed. We didn't mean to scare you that bad." Jey said.

"Where is Brett?" Brandi asked.

"Grounded, he missed curfew on a school night." Ted said.

"We'll stay with you girls until Naomi's parents get home. I don't want you girls here alone." Randy said.

"I'm not gonna argue that. I still can't believe a murder here? I mean, nothing ever happens in Walkerton." Naomi hugged Jimmy.

"You okay?" Roman asked Chevonne.

"Yeah, just….a little scared…and a little sad." She said.

"Come on, we were watching a movie." Naomi said.

The boys followed the girls into the living room where the movie was still playing. They all sat down on the couch and the floor, making themselves comfortable. Roman sat next to Chevonne while Randy sat on her other side.

Nobody really said much, they watched the movie while sitting together. While none of them were close to Nikki, they had compassion that someone had been killed. The movie had just ended when Naomi's parents came home.

"I guess that is our cue to go." Randy said.

"We still going to the lake tomorrow?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't see why not. Nikki's murder has nothing to do with us." Ted said.

"We'll see you girls tomorrow." Jey said.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." Randy said to Chevonne as the others said their goodbyes.

"I'll be ready." She assured him.

_**Author's Note: **__Thanks to Cinnamon Muffin Punk and cdajr for the feedback. All feedback is encouraged. _


	6. Trip to the Lake

Saturday March 21, 1987

Randy knocked on the door to the Williamson house. He had arrived to pick Chevonne up for their weekend trip to Forrest Lake. After a few moments the door opened and Chevonne was standing there sighing.

"I need you to help me convince mom to let me go. She is worried about us going to the lake because of the murder last night." Chevonne said.

"I'll talk to her. Come on." Randy said as she let him in.

Randy followed her into the kitchen where Judi was making her lunch. Judi smiled at Randy as he walked in. She had light brown hair and brown eyes, medium height and looked a little younger than 38 years old.

"Randy, nice to see you." She smiled.

"Hi, Mama Judi. Chevonne tells me that you are worried about our camping trip." Randy said.

"With that girl being murdered last night, I just don't think you kids should go off unsupervised." Judi said.

"I promise, we will be perfectly safe. We'll be at the cabin the Uso family owns and that is private property at the lake. The family has owned it for years, it is perfectly safe. And there will be a large group of us. You know we have been there before." Randy said.

"But they don't know who killed that girl. What if he is still on the loose somewhere in the area?" Judi said.

"I promise, I will not let anything happen to Chevonne. I will keep my sister safe; you know I would never let anything hurt her." Randy said.

Judi sighed. "Okay, okay, okay….she can go. But Randy I am holding you to your word. You keep her safe. You know she is all I have in this world."

"You got it." Randy hugged Judi. "And you got me too."

"Thanks mom, I will be fine, I promise." Chevonne hugged her mom.

Judi walked the kids to the door where Chevonne grabbed the bag she had packed earlier. Judi hugged Chevonne again as she walked out the front door.

"Bye sweetie, I love you." Judi said.

"Love you too mom." Chevonne called back.

Randy tied Chevonne's bag on the back of his motorcycle and handed her a helmet. They both put on their helmets and climbed on the bike. Randy gunned the engine and pulled them out onto the street, headed towards Forrest Lake.

When they arrived at the lake, they could see that everyone else was already there. Randy and Chevonne grabbed their bags and headed into the cabin. The cabin was large with a lot of rooms. The Uso/Reigns family had bought it to use for family gathering purposes.

"Finally, we were starting to think you guys had bailed on us." Ted looked up from the couch where he sat with Kristin.

"We had a hard time convincing Mama Judi to let Chevonne come. She is upset because of the murder." Randy explained. "Where is everyone else?"

"Brett who talked his way out of being grounded is down at the lake with Cody and Brandi. Naomi is in the kitchen sorting through the food. Jimmy and Jey were last seen fussing over the grill and charcoal. Not sure where Roman is." Ted explained.

"Where are we sleeping? I want to put my stuff down." Chevonne asked.

"We put you and Randy in the twins' old room. It has twin beds." Kristin said.

"Won't be the first time we shared a room." Randy said. "At least we have different beds. Chevonne kicks in her sleep."

"Hey, we haven't shared a bed since we were 8 years old. And you snore." Chevonne said.

"I do not." Randy said as they headed up the stairs.

"You do so. Why do you think I always woke you up when we were little? I couldn't sleep with all that racket." Chevonne laughed.

"You know, sometimes I think they are real siblings." Ted laughed.

Randy and Chevonne found their room at the end of the hall. They each claimed a bed and set their bags down on them.

"I should probably go help Naomi in the kitchen." Chevonne said.

"Wonder if the twins have set the back yard on fire yet?" Randy laughed.

Chevonne headed back downstairs to the kitchen. She found Naomi putting away some groceries in the kitchen.

"Hey, you made it. I think Roman has been watching for you." Naomi winked.

"Oh, where is he?" Chevonne asked.

"He said something about checking out the pontoon boat. His father bought one and put on the lake a few years ago. They keep it here." Naomi said. "We're gonna have to do the cooking. The boys are hopeless and I am convinced Brett could mess up a bowl of cereal."

"Oh no problem. I am glad to help." She said. "I'll start on a salad since you appear to be setting out hamburgers and hotdogs."

"You know the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Kristin walked in.

"I doubt salad has ever won a man over." Chevonne rolled her eyes.

"Roman has been asking about you on the drive up here." Naomi said.

Despite trying to be nonchalant, Chevonne broke into a big smile. "What was he asking?"

"What kind of guys you usually date. Had you ever dated anyone in our little group of friends? That kind of thing." Naomi said. "Then Jey started bragging he was the only one in our group to have a date with you since you guys went to the homecoming dance together."

"Leave it to Jey. Does it count that when we were in 5th grade Cody kissed me on a dare?" Chevonne laughed as she washed the lettuce.

"If the boys have got the grill going, we can put the burgers on." Kristin said. "I'll carry them out."

"You know…you and Roman could get close this weekend." Naomi said.

"We'll see what happens." Chevonne said.

(6:30PM)

The kids were all seated in the back yard of the cabin eating the food that the girls had grilled and cooked for them. Brandi, Cody and Brett had returned from swimming and everyone was enjoying the outing.

"So Cody, gonna try telling ghost stories again?" Randy chuckled.

"I think we're spooked enough considering what happened last night." Brandi said.

"Besides, I have to work some on my biology project." Ted sighed.

"Poor guy got partnered up with Bray Wyatt." Kristin chuckled.

"It's not that bad, just gonna do the project and move on. He is nice enough, just a little strange." Ted said.

"Guy is a fucking nut. When we were kids he had an imaginary friend on the playground. Called it Sister Abigail and played with it every fucking day." Randy said.

"Randy, lots of kids has imaginary friends." Chevonne said.

"Not you, you had an imaginary monkey." Randy laughed.

"Yeah and you tried to bury him alive in the sandbox." Chevonne said.

"Yeah and then you got mad and bit my leg to make me stop." Randy said as everyone cracked up at the story.

"I was five and you were purposely trying to make me mad." She said.

"I thought you two grew up as best friends?" Roman asked.

"Oh they did. Randy might pick on her when they were little, but if anyone else tried to he'd get mad." Cody laughed.

"I'm gonna take some of this garbage in and throw away. We don't want wildlife coming here because they smell leftovers." Chevonne stood up gathering the empty plates.

"I'll help you." Roman said, standing and gathering some of the empty soda bottles.

They walked back into the cabin to throw away the garbage. They walked into the kitchen and Chevonne threw the paper plates in the trash.

"So do you have any plans for tonight?" Roman asked.

"I figured I would just hang out with everyone and see what we get into." She smiled at him.

"My dad has a double deck pontoon boat. I thought you might like to go out on the lake for a moonlight cruise." Roman said.

She looked up at him. "That sounds wonderful. I would love to."

"Great, say around midnight?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll be there." She smiled.

He smiled at her but before he could say anything, Kristin, Brandi and Naomi rushed into the kitchen.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"We're gonna make s'mores while the grill still has some fire in it." Kristin said as Roman walked back outside.

"Girls…Roman asked me to go on a moonlight cruise with him on the pontoon boat." Chevonne said.

"Oh that is so romantic. I am jealous." Brandi said.

"Me too…maybe I am dating the wrong family member." Naomi joked.

"Love is in the air." Kristin hugged her.

"We're just going out on a boat, calm down." Chevonne said.

"Oh honey, I think he wouldn't ask you to do something like that unless he really liked you." Brandi said.

"You think…..I hope so." Chevonne smiled.

"Come on, let's make s'mores!" Kristin said.

"What are you gonna wear? You know this is like a date?" Naomi asked.

"I dunno." Chevonne said.

"I'll help you pick out something. Honey that man is gorgeous, don't let him get away." Naomi smiled.

(Midnight)

Roman was waiting on the back porch of the cabin when she stepped out. Everyone else was either with their significant others or hanging with the singles.

"I got the boat all ready." Roman said.

"Is going on the water at night safe?" Chevonne asked as they walked towards the lake.

"Yeah, the boat has lights. And I have been using this boat since I was a kid. My dad taught me how to use it safely from the beginning." Roman said.

They walked down to where the boat was kept along a small dock. Roman helped Chevonne climb on the boat and then he untied it from the dock and lifted the small anchor. He started the engine and drove them away from the shore.

"It is beautiful tonight. So many stars in the sky." Chevonne said.

"I brought a small cooler with some drinks. And I brought an extra blanket in case it gets chilly." Roman said.

Roman steered the boat to the middle of the lake and cut the engine.

"You wanna go up on the upper deck?" Roman asked.

"Yeah." She smiled.

Roman followed her up the stairs to the upper deck. She sat down on the padded bench and he sat next to her.

"It is so peaceful here." She said.

"I know. Often times you hear whippoorwills calling." Roman said. "I used to spend a lot of summers here with Jimmy and Jey as kids."

"So you were the cousin they always talked about spending time at the lake with." She smiled.

"I guess so. We had the best times." Roman smiled. "One time, we were about 7 years old….Jimmy climbed a tree and hid from everyone for four hours. Uncle Fatu almost called the police. When he finally climbed down, I thought the adults were going to strangle him for making them panic."

"Uncle Fatu…I thought he was your cousin?" she asked.

"He is, but since he was older, I always called him uncle." Roman said.

"Did you hear that?" Chevonne looked around.

"What?"

She listened closely and thought she heard someone walking on the shore. "Hear that, sounds like leaves under footsteps."

"Probably some of the others. Or maybe some people from the other cabins on the lake." Roman shrugged.

"You're probably right." She said.

"Here, I'll get you a soda." Roman said. He pulled a small cooler open and handed her a soda, taking one for himself.

"Thanks. Since your family is so close, why did it take so long for you to move out here?" she asked.

"Dad has wanted to move here for years, took him awhile to get his job to transfer him." He said. "What does you mom work at?"

"She was working and putting herself through nursing school when she got pregnant. When my dad took off, she knew she couldn't afford a baby and school so she dropped out. She has worked a lot of jobs over the years. Right now she has a pretty stable job at Sears in town; she has been there awhile and worked herself up to manager of the shoe department. She also works part-time at an all-night grocery store." She said.

"Do you know anything about your dad?" Roman asked. "Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's okay. I know you aren't asking out of cruelty. Very little, mom refuses to talk about him. She won't even tell me his name." Chevonne said. "Once she told me that I was tall like him, but that is all."

"I guess it really hurt her being abandoned like that, when she needed him most." He said.

"Yes, and being from this tiny gossiping town didn't help…and let's face it in the late sixties being an unwed mother was still a big stigma around here. Probably would've been easier if she had lived in a more liberal area." Chevonne said.

"You cold? It's a bit chilly on the water." Roman asked.

"A little, I should have brought a jacket." She said.

Roman pulled a blanket out of the storage compartment. He sat down next to her and spread the blanket over both of them.

"Better?" he wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah." She smiled. "So, tell me what it was like in California. Did you live near the beach?"

"No, we lived near Sacramento." Roman said. "But I went to the beach with friends from time to time."

"Why didn't you have a special girl back there?" she asked.

Roman looked at her. "Guess the right one wasn't back there." He leaned down and gently kissed her.

"I am glad you moved here." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I wasn't happy about it, but it's getting better all the time." He kissed her forehead. "By the way, the stories you and Randy tell on each other about when you were kids are hilarious."

"Oh, well you know we grew up like siblings. I am sure you hear Jimmy and Jey telling similar stories." She chuckled.

"How did you and Randy become so close?" Roman asked.

"When we were little, we were in the same pre-school together. We became friends pretty early because we were at the same table. Then our parents met at open house. Next thing I know we're being invited to dinner….our families just clicked. Mama Elaine offered to babysit me, knowing mom was struggling to work, find sitters, find time to sleep etc. Over time we just grew into a family." She said. "What were you like as a kid?"

"Very well behaved compared to the twins." He said, making Chevonne laugh.

(7am)

Roman slowly came awake. He looked around and realized he was on the boat with Chevonne. She was leaning against him asleep; both of them snuggled under the blanket. They had stayed up most of the night talking, getting to know each other in depth and enjoying the quiet of the lake. He realized they had fallen asleep at some point.

He rubbed his cheek against her head and she stirred. She nuzzled her face into his neck.

"We should probably get back to the cabin. I am already surprised no one has come looking for us." Roman said.

"I am too comfortable to move." She groaned.

"Come on, I'll make you a cereal breakfast." He joked.

Chevonne chuckled and sat up. "How about I fix us a real breakfast?"

"Great, I am starving." Roman smiled.

They climbed down to the lower deck and Roman started the boat, heading back towards shore. The sun was shining bright on the water. Roman pulled the boat up to the small dock. He helped Chevonne onto the deck and then he made sure to secure the boat.

"Come on, let's go on in." Roman wrapped his arm around her.

They walked up the path to the house. They quietly opened the back door and entered the kitchen.

"I'll get started on breakfast." Chevonne said.

Randy walked in the kitchen. "There you two are. I was worried when Chevonne didn't come back last night."

"I didn't mean to worry you. I was with Roman on the boat all night." Chevonne said.

"You were out all night just the two of you? Everything okay?" Randy asked.

"Randy, everything is fine. I promise." Chevonne said to him.

"Randy, nothing physical happened between us. I wouldn't do that to her. We just fell asleep while talking on the lake." Roman said.

"You sure you are okay?" Randy asked her.

"I am fine. You know I would tell you if something was wrong or I was upset." She said.

"Does this mean you guys are official or something? I mean you two were out all night." Randy asked.

"No, I always spend all night on a boat with just random girls. Do you want me to give her my class ring?" Roman rolled his eyes.

"Roman, this is my sister. You hurt her, you answer to me." Randy said.

"I know, everyone knows. You don't have to worry." Roman said.

Brett walked into the kitchen, having been out for a morning run.

"Hey, Brett. Did you have a good run?" Randy asked.

"Good, but I think someone is in the woods around here." Brett said.

"Really? Out here?" Chevonne asked.

"I could've sworn I heard someone in the woods." Brett said.

"Maybe poachers. Heaven knows some people don't obey the laws like they should." Chevonne shrugged. "I was just making breakfast, do you boys want some?"

"Yeah, sounds good. I'm gonna go shower." Brett said.

"So we're official?" Chevonne turned to Roman.

"I meant what I said to Randy." He said.

"Damn, I owe Brandi five bucks. She swore you two would get together up here." Cody said as he walked by.

_**Author's Note- **__Thank you BloodCharm for the add; glad you are reading the story. Thank you to Cinnamon Muffin Punk and cdajr for their continued support and feedback. The more feedback I get the faster I am inspired to update. _


	7. After the Lake

Monday March 23, 1987

Randy pulled his motorcycle into the student parking lot. Chevonne pulled off her helmet and climbed off the bike. She grabbed their book bags off the back of the bike. She pulled her brush out of her bag, trying to fix her hair.

"You know dad wants to meet this new boyfriend of yours? He knows Jimmy and Jey but hasn't met Roman yet." Randy said.

"Of course I am introducing my boyfriend to Papa Orton. What kind of girl do you take me for?" Chevonne smiled.

"Come on, let's get to homeroom." Randy said.

They grabbed their book bags and headed into the school building. They were barely through the door when their group of friends hurried up to them.

"Where have you guys been? The whole school is talking about Nikki's murder." Naomi said.

"Well you had to expect that." Randy said.

"Hi Roman." Chevonne kissed his cheek.

"What else are they saying?" Randy asked as they walked through the hall.

"Apparently she was stabbed and had her throat cut." Cody said.

"Oh that is terrible. That is so brutal." Chevonne said.

"Do they know who did it yet?" Randy asked.

"Right now the police are focusing on John. He was alone with her all evening. But Alex Riley is backing his alibi that they found Nikki together." Kristin said.

"John must be going through hell." Ted said.

"Well are there any suspects besides John? I mean he is not a killer." Chevonne said.

"I am sure the police will move on soon." Brandi said.

"But they have no other suspects." Jey said.

"It is scary to think a killer is on the loose in town." Naomi said.

"Chevonne, I don't want you going anywhere alone for a while. Make sure you are with me or Roman. If Mama Judi is working late, you can stay with my parents." Randy said.

"Good idea Randy, we all need to keep a close eye on the girls until the lunatic is caught." Jimmy said.

"Do you think maybe it was a drifter? Just someone passing through? Like that guy in Texas that confessed to murdering all those people while traveling a few years back?" Chevonne asked.

"I guess anything is possible." Cody said.

"I heard Nikki is having a private funeral. Family only." Ted said.

"School has some counselors coming in for anyone that would like to talk." Brandi said.

"We better get to homeroom." Randy said.

"Yes, Mr. Leyfield has a fit if we're late." Chevonne said. She kissed Roman and hurried with the twins to their homeroom.

Friday March 27, 1987

Everyone had decided to go to the Carter High School baseball game that Friday night as a way of releasing some of the tension everyone had been under the past week. Nikki had been laid to rest at a private funeral. Randy had spent a few evenings with John, wanting to be there for his friend. The police had not charged John with anything for lack of evidence and everyone was on edge that a killer may be loose in town. Meanwhile Roman and Chevonne had eaten lunch together every day, sat together in history class and he had taken her home a few evenings after school.

Chevonne and Roman were sitting with Brandi, Kristin, Brett and Naomi at the Chieftains home game. The Orton's were sitting a few rows behind them, and the Knight's were seated at the top of the bleachers with the Uso's.

"This game is so close. I swear you can see Coach Simmons' mind working." Naomi said.

"We are behind by one run, but you know me. I ain't happy if it isn't a 10 run blow out." Chevonne said.

"You'll have to excuse Chevonne, being Randy's sister has made her a huge baseball fan and there are times I think she is the only one cheering for the Atlanta Braves." Kristin told Roman.

"Hey, I refuse to be a band wagon jumper. Besides, I cheer for other teams too." Chevonne said.

"Yeah, we hear all about Wade Boggs, Roger Clemens, she still loves Pete Rose and thinks George Brett walks on water. And despises Billy Martin like he is Satan himself." Brandi said.

"This from the woman who has a major crush on Jose Conseco." Chevonne laughed. "Why am I always catching grief for being a Braves fan?"

"Now there are three people I never thought would be at a baseball game. This doesn't seem like their kind of crowd." Naomi motioned towards the concession stand where Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan and Luke Harper were standing.

"Maybe they just wanted a fun evening too. They might be a little…odd but I am sure they have felt the sadness around here the past week." Chevonne said.

"Who knows but I am still surprised. I don't think I have ever seen them at a sporting event before." Kristin said.

The Chieftains got the third out and the teams began changing up as 'Dancing on the Ceiling' blared over the loud speakers. The girls waved at the boys as they headed into the dugout. Chevonne turned and waved at the Orton's.

"This is the bottom of the 8th. Chieftains need to make something happen." Chevonne said.

"Calm down, Jey, Ted, Ziggler then Randy is up." Brandi said.

"You two coming out with us after the game?" Naomi asked Roman.

"You know it. Between Chevonne and the twins I was barely given an option." Roman laughed.

Jey got a single to left field. When Ted got up, he was walked which pushed Jey to second.

"Okay we have the tying run in scoring position." Chevonne said.

"I don't think Ziggler can stop shaking his hips long enough to swing the bat." Kristin laughed.

"Exactly who is he impressing when he does that? I don't see too many girls fawning over him." Naomi said.

Ziggler hit a fly ball to center field that was caught but allowed Jey and Ted to move up.

"Randy is up next. Hopefully he can tie up this game and hit Jey home." Kristin said.

They watched as Randy took two bad pitches. The catcher called timeout and went to talk to the pitcher on the mound. When the meeting on the mound was over, Randy stepped back in the batter's box. Randy caught a piece of the next pitch and fouled it over the fence.

On the next pitch, Randy made solid contact with the ball and they all watched as it cleared the outfield fence. The crowd came to its feet, cheering for Orton's homerun. Chevonne jumped up and down screaming like a banshee, hardly noticing as Jey and Ted crossed home plate.

"He got a homerun did you see that?!" she yelled, as she hugged Roman and kissed Brandi on the cheek.

"I think she got that backwards." Brandi laughed as Roman smiled at her antics.

Chevonne stood on the bleachers still yelling as Randy crossed home plate and his team celebrated on the field with him. Bob and Elaine were cheering and chuckling at how excited Chevonne was for her adopted brother.

"You know, you don't have to worry about Randy and Chevonne. They really are siblings in every way but blood." Kristin told Roman, worried Chevonne would make Roman uncomfortable.

"Oh I know that. I figured that out my first week here." Roman chuckled.

(End of Game)

As the game ended, the Chieftains winning because of Randy's homerun, the crowd cheered. Chevonne was still hyper and happy for Randy.

"It will take the guys a bit to shower and clean up." Brandi said.

"Come on Roman, I want you to meet my adopted parents." Chevonne grabbed his hand. "We'll catch up with you guys."

Chevonne and Roman walked a couple of rows back, moving through the crowd and found Elaine and Bob Orton.

"Papa Orton!" Chevonne hugged him.

"There is Randy's biggest fan." Bob chuckled. "Saw you cheering for your brother."

"I wanted to introduce you guys to my boyfriend. This is Roman Reigns; he is the twins' cousin." Chevonne smiled. "Roman, this is Bob and Elaine Orton. They are Randy's parents and my adopted parents."

"Nice to meet you." Bob shook Roman's hand.

"You too. Chevonne talks about you both all the time." Roman smiled.

"Chevonne he is very good looking." Elaine whispered to her.

"I think so too." She giggled and hugged Elaine.

"Chevonne told us she had a boyfriend. Glad we could meet you." Bob said as the ladies chatted.

"She has told me you are like her father." Roman said.

"She is my daughter, I might not have sired her but she is mine….which also means you hurt her you answer to me." Bob gave Roman a stern look.

"I understand…and Randy gave me a similar speech." Roman said.

"Just respect her, that is all I ask." Bob said.

"I will, I promise." Roman said.

"I am sure you will. You come from a great family. I have known Fatu for years." Bob smiled.

"Roman, we need to get going." Chevonne told him.

"I want both you kids to come to the house for dinner soon." Elaine smiled. "And Roman, don't let Bob scare you. He might growl but he is really a big teddy bear."

Roman smiled. "Nice meeting you both. See you soon."

Chevonne and Roman waved goodbye and headed back into the crowd to catch up with their friends and go to the Brick Oven for a late dinner.

(One Hour Later)

The friends had pushed two tables together at the pizza parlor so they could set together and had ordered several pizzas.

"Randy is the hero of the night. You could totally work this to your advantage and have any girl you want." Cody said.

"Or at least line up a prom date out of it." Ted said.

"I don't think so. The only girls that would go along with that are gold diggers and airheads." Randy said.

"So what's the problem?" Brett asked.

"You can only be in lust with a body for so long before the mind gets bored." Randy said.

"Besides, we already have the cutest baseball fans in the county." Ted said. "He isn't gonna find anyone better than these four ladies."

"Kristin, I think we're being buttered up." Naomi said.

"I think Ted is just trying to get lucky." Brandi said.

"I am glad things are getting back to normal." Roman said.

"Me too. Been a bad week. Tonight was just what we needed." Chevonne said.

"So how about tomorrow night we go out, just you and me." Roman asked her.

"I would love to." She smiled.

"I figured it was time I take my girl out on a proper date." Roman smiled.

Chevonne smiled big, making the other girls notice.

"Girl, what did he say? You have the dumbest look on your face." Brandi laughed.

"Nothing, it's silly." Chevonne answered, blushing a bit.

"Guys, we better head out soon. The cops are really enforcing the student curfew after last week." Jimmy said.

"I still think it was a drifter." Chevonne said.

"You may be right. After all, Walkerton is a boring place." Jey said.

"Let's finish up. Coach Simmons will have a fit if one of us gets arrested for breaking curfew." Cody said.

"Chevonne, is Mama Judi working night shift tonight?" Randy asked.

"No, she will be home tonight." Chevonne said.


	8. Date Night

_**Note- **__Spoilers for the movies, Evil Dead and Evil Dead II are in this chapter. _

Saturday March 28, 1987

"Oh come on, the movie was not that bad." Chevonne giggled as she and Roman walked out of the movie theater where they had just seen 'Evil Dead II'.

"It was so bad that I almost would have rather been in class." Roman laughed. "I mean now the lead guy is stuck in ancient Babylonia? What a dumb ending."

"It was the middle east when the crusaders were there." She laughed.

"At least you enjoyed the movie. And I got to spend the evening with you." Roman kissed her forehead.

"Well thank you for the movie. I had a wonderful time." She smiled and hugged him.

"Come on, we'll pick up something to eat." He said as he opened her car door.

She climbed in the mustang. Roman climbed in and started the engine. He pulled out of the theater parking lot and onto the highway.

"Did you see the first movie? The first 'Evil Dead' I mean?" she asked.

"Yes, and as hokey as it was, it was better than this one." Roman said.

"Well the first one put huge fear in me. That whole woman raped by a tree scene." She said.

Roman chuckled. "So what are you hungry for?"

"How about a couple burgers? Hit the drive thru and we can eat them in the park. It stays open until midnight." Chevonne said.

"Sounds good. Your mom gonna be home tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, you picking up Randy's habits?" she chuckled.

"Well despite your belief that girl was murdered by a drifter, it's better to play it safe." He said and took her hand.

"Can we not talk about the murder? I think we have all been too pre-occupied with it which is normal but…."

"It's fine. I agree." Roman said and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

They were quiet for a few moments as Roman drove them to the one Burger King in Walkerton.

"I am just tired of being on edge all the time." She blurted.

"You're not alone in feeling that way." He squeezed her hand.

"I didn't mean to snap." She said.

"Forget it, no harm done. Let's just enjoy the rest of our evening." He smiled at her and kissed her hand.

He pulled them into the Burger King and pulled up to the drive thru. It took a few minutes to get their order, and then he pulled back out onto the street headed for the park.

"Can I ask you something?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, what?" she asked.

"Why didn't your mom ever take you and move to a bigger city where….there wouldn't have been such a stigma?" Roman asked. "It is a thought I have had a couple of times."

"I don't know. If I had to guess I would say she refused to be chased from her home by other's small minds. Besides, now I wouldn't leave for anything. My friends and the Orton's are here." She said.

"You both got guts." He smiled at her. "I like spunky ladies."

Roman entered the park and Chevonne directed him where to go that they could park and eat their dinner. They parked on a bluff that looked out over the rest of the park. A few other cars were parked there as well.

"Popular lover's lane?" Roman asked.

"From what I have heard. I am sure the kids keep the park rangers busy."

"My parents would like to meet you." Roman said as they opened their bag of food.

"I would like that. When?" she asked.

"I am sure we could have dinner with them soon."

"Do you think they will like me?" she asked.

"I am sure they will. My folks are very down to earth people. And Uncle Fatu already likes you."

"Well he should, I have known him for years." She chuckled. "Of course he never told me he had this handsome and sweet younger cousin."

"I told Dean and Seth about you." Roman said. "I called them to see what was going on back at my old school."

"Anything going on?" she asked.

"Nothing of interest, just the same old shit." Roman said. "Seth said they were getting ready for prom. He was complaining about wearing a tux."

"You must really miss them." She said as she ate her burger.

"They are something else. Dean is always about two steps from saying fuck it and quitting school, but has hung in there this long. Seth is pretty stable."

"You must have been quite the trio. Dean the rebel, Seth the prankster and Roman the strong, quiet one." She smiled.

"I hope they get to visit. It would be nice getting my old friends together with my new friends."

"Maybe this summer after graduation we can figure something out." She said. "Randy has been making noise about a road trip. Can we listen to the radio?"

"Sure." Roman switched on the radio. He scanned the stations, Chevonne nearly squealing when he came across Bruce Springsteen.

"Springsteen!" she exclaimed as 'Dancing in the Dark' played on the radio.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm as they listened while finishing dinner.

They finished their meal, chatting about small things and enjoying the quiet evening.

"You ready to head home. I don't want to get you home too late. And the curfew is still in effect." Roman said.

"Yeah, we can head home." She said as she gathered up the garbage, shoving it in the paper bag.

Roman started the car and pulled back onto the road leading them out of the park. Chevonne leaned over and snuggled against Roman as he drove.

"How about I take you home Monday? We can grab something to eat on the way home." Roman asked.

"That would be great. I think mom is working late on Monday anyway." She said.

He pulled out of the park and headed towards her house. As they drove, they came upon two police cars, an ambulance and a wrecker.

"What's going on?" Roman asked as an officer directing traffic had them stop.

"Looks like they are cleaning up a wreck." Chevonne said.

"Guess we will be sitting here a few minutes." Roman said.

They watched quietly as the police and wrecker worked. They couldn't see the car; it had apparently run off the road. After a few moments the wrecker pulled a black Chevrolet caprice up onto the road.

Chevonne sat up. "That is Principal Johnson's car." She said and jumped out of the car.

"Chevonne, what are you doing?" Roman was confused and jumped out after her.

"Hold it kids, get back in the car." The police officer stopped them.

"I know that car, what happened here?" Chevonne asked.

"Kids, I need you to get back in the car. This is the scene of an accident." The officer said.

"Look, officer…..Lesner" she looked at his tag. "That car belongs to Principal Johnson, I go to his school. Is he okay? What happened here?"

"There has been an accident." Lesner said.

"I can see that, but what happened? Is he okay? I know that is Principal Johnson's car, I see it every day at school in the principal's parking spot." Chevonne said.

"It appears Mr. Johnson drove off the road. Now please, get back in your car." Lesner said.

"Is he okay? How bad is he hurt?" Roman asked.

Lesner sighed. "I can't give that kind of information."

Chevonne looked beyond the officer and saw the paramedics loading a stretcher with a body bag into the ambulance.

"Oh my god, he's dead." Chevonne gasped.

"I'm sorry kids. You really need to get back into the car." Lesner said.

"Poor Mr. Johnson….he was such a nice guy." Chevonne said.

"Come on, we need to get back in the car." Roman wrapped his arm around Chevonne.

Roman led her back to his car and they climbed inside. As the wrecker pulled away, Officer Lesner waved them on and they drove on.

"I wonder what will happen at school. What do they do when the principal dies?" Chevonne said.

"I don't know." Roman said.

"It's just so sad. He was our principal for four years and now so close to graduation….he won't be there." She said.

"I didn't know him that well." Roman said.

"He was a great guy. I think he really cared about us, rather than being one of those teacher/principals that was only doing it for summers off." She said.

They rode the rest of the way to her house in silence. Roman could tell she was sad at Mr. Johnson's death. He pulled up outside her house. He could see lights on in the house indicating that Judi was home.

He walked her up to the door.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just surprised and sad is all." She said.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He said.

"Thanks for tonight. I had a good time, really." She said.

"I am glad." He kissed her gently. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Roman." She said and walked inside.

_**Special Thanks-**__ Thank you to Raign and SkipsAlot for starting to follow the story. Thank you to cdajr for the message of encouragement. And a special huge shout out to Raign, thank you so much for all the reviews. I loved them and felt encouraged and inspired. _


	9. Sick

Monday March 30, 1987

Randy pulled up in the driveway of the Williamson house. Chevonne was waiting for him. Randy noticed she looked pale and tired.

"You feel okay?" he asked her as he handed her a helmet.

"I have a cold or something. I can barely breath through my nose, my throat hurts, my chest feels tight." She said as she put on her helmet.

"Maybe you should stay home." He said.

"No, I'll be okay." She insisted.

Randy wasn't sure but didn't say anything. She climbed on the back of the motorcycle and Randy backed out of the driveway and headed towards the school. Both were curious what the school would do about Mr. Johnson's death.

When they arrived at school, Randy noticed Chevonne was still very pale and didn't act like her usual self. They both grabbed their things and headed into the building. The halls were full of students going about. They spotted Roman standing with the twins and Naomi.

"Chevonne, you look like hell." Naomi said.

"Thanks, I am so glad you noticed." She rolled her eyes.

"You okay?" Roman asked her.

"Yeah, just a cold. I'll make it through the day and then get some extra rest tonight." Chevonne said.

"Do you want me to take you home? I don't mind missing part of first period." Roman asked.

"No, I will be okay." She said.

"If you say so, but if you feel worse and want to go home, let me know." Roman said and kissed her forehead.

She nodded. The bell for homeroom rang and they all headed to their respective homerooms. During homeroom, they had a school wide moment of silence for Mr. Johnson.

Chevonne made it through homeroom and managed to pay attention in her first period Lit class. She felt terrible and was pretty sure she was starting to run a fever. Even Mr. Hart asked her if she was okay, which she brushed off. When the bell rang she went to her locker to get her books. She felt a bit lightheaded and sat on the floor by her locker to try to clear her head. The bell for second period rang but she stayed on the floor, deciding to be late.

"Chevonne…..what are you doing?"

She looked up and saw Bray Wyatt looking down at her.

"Oh…hi Bray. I don't feel so well." She said.

He kneeled down beside her. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, I think if I just sit here a few minutes I can catch my second wind." She said. "But it is very nice of you to offer."

"You sure? Would you like me to get a teacher?" Bray asked.

"No, I will be okay. But thank you." She tried to smile.

"If you're sure….do you want me to wait with you?" Bray asked.

"Chevonne! There you are." Randy appeared at the end of the hallway.

"Randy, I am fine." She said.

Randy hurried over to them. "What's wrong? Why are you on the floor?"

"I better get to class. Feel better." Bray stood up.

"Thanks Bray." Chevonne said as he walked down the hall.

"What was he doing here?" Randy asked.

"He saw I was sick and stopped to see if he could help." She shrugged.

"You feel worse? You weren't in class so I came looking for you." Randy knelt down and touched her forehead. "You are burning up."

"I feel so cold." She finally admitted.

"Come on. I am signing us out and taking you to the medical clinic." Randy said. "No arguments."

She nodded and Randy helped her up off the floor. He took her book bag and helped her walk to the office. He spoke to the secretary and explained she was sick and he was taking her to the doctor and then home, signing both of them out.

"Randy, what about Roman?" Chevonne said as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah, he will wonder where you are." Randy said.

Zack Ryder came out of the restroom. Randy stopped him.

"Zack, do me a favor. Find Roman Reigns, the new guy. Tell him Chevonne was running a fever and that I took her to the medical clinic in town." Randy said.

"Who?" Ryder was confused.

"The new guy….cousin to the Uso twins. You know what, tell the twins to tell their cousin that Randy took his girlfriend to the clinic." Randy sighed.

"Oh the big guy, sure I will make sure he gets the message. I will tell him or the twins." Ryder said.

"Thanks. Come on Chevonne." Randy guided her down the hall and out of the building.

(9:30AM)

Roman walked into the medical clinic seeing Randy in the waiting room. He walked over; Randy looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"Roman, what are you doing here?" Randy asked.

"Some Ryder kid told me and Jimmy that you had brought Chevonne to the clinic that she was running a fever. I signed myself out and came down here to check on her." Roman said.

Randy smiled. "You just scored a bunch of points in my book."

Roman shrugged as he sat down. "I wanted to be there for her. I could tell she wasn't feeling well this morning."

"She is with the doctors now. They have her in the back in an examining room. I called my mom to let her know where we were." Randy said. "She said she would find Mama Judi's work number and call her."

"Have they told you anything yet?" Roman said.

"No, I am sure it is nothing too serious. But I didn't want her to let it go too long and become something serious." Randy said.

They waited a few minutes more, watching the other people in the waiting room. Randy looked through a magazine to pass the time. After a few minutes a nurse came out.

"Randy Orton?" she asked.

Randy and Roman both stood up and walked over to her.

"You the young man that brought Chevonne Williamson in?" she asked.

"Yes, everything okay?" Randy asked.

"Oh she is gonna be fine. She is down the hall in room 3; you can go in with her now. The doctor is gonna be giving her some medicine in an IV and then we will send her home with some prescriptions." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Randy said.

He and Roman walked down the hall and found the room Chevonne was in. They walked in and saw her on a gurney with an IV in her arm. She smiled as they walked in.

"Roman, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to check on you." He said.

"You didn't have to, but I am glad you did." She smiled as he sat down beside her.

"So what did the doctor say?" Randy asked.

"Doctor said it was strep throat and a sinus infection. They gave me a shot of steroids to help reduce the swelling in my nasal passages. They are giving me an IV of fluids and antibiotics. They want to get my fever down. They also gave me some aspirin." She explained.

"You are deathly afraid of needles. If you agreed to an IV and shot, you must be sick." Randy winked at her.

"I decided I would rather get over my fear than be sick." She smiled. "Roman, I must look horrible."

"You look just fine. Don't worry about that." Roman assured her.

They stayed with Chevonne while the nurses hooked the medicine bags up to her IV. Randy went to call his mom on the payphone and tell her what the doctors had said about Chevonne knowing that even though it was something simple, his mom would strangle him for not calling.

"Doctor said about another hour and I can go home." Chevonne said when Randy walked back into the room.

"Good, I will stay with you until Mama Judi comes home." Randy said.

"No, you will miss baseball practice. You don't have to stay with me." She said.

"I will take her home and stay with her. Why don't you go to practice?" Roman said.

"You sure? I don't mind." Randy said.

"It's fine. I wanna take care of her." Roman said.

"If she needs anything, call my parents. If Judi has to work late, take her to my house." Randy said.

"I will be fine." Chevonne chuckled.

"Hey, you're my sister. And my parents would kill me if something happened to you." Randy kissed her forehead. "Feel better, I will call and check on you tonight."

"Thanks Randy, for everything." She smiled.

"Anytime." He smiled and walked out.

(12PM)

Chevonne unlocked the front door to the Williamson house. Roman followed her into the house, carrying her book bag for her. She carried the bag of medicine she had been given at the clinic.

"You need to rest and the doctor said some of the medicine would make you tired. Why don't you go rest?" Roman said.

"I will go change into my nightgown. Would you get me some juice out of the fridge?" she asked.

"Sure thing." He nodded.

Chevonne walked down the hall to her bedroom. She shut the door and quickly changed into her cotton nightgown that was on the bed from where she changed that morning. She pulled the covers back and climbed into the bed. She heard a knock at the door.

"Come on in, Roman." She called.

Roman walked in and handed her a glass of juice. "You comfortable?"

"Yes, will you sit with me?" she asked as she reached and took a teddy bear off her nightstand.

Roman sat down on the bed. "A bear?"

"He makes me feel better. He is special." She said. "Papa Orton gave him to me when I was 10 years old and had my tonsils out. His name is Horshack."

"Welcome Back Kotter, I watched that as a kid." Roman smiled. "Feeling sleepy?"

"A little bit." She curled up against him. "Thank you for being here."

"No thanks needed. Just get better."

"Who knew? The big, strong Roman Reigns makes a good nurse." She chuckled.

"Don't let that one get out. Of course, Jimmy worships Naomi and would do the same." He smiled.

"Tell me a story." She yawned and closed her eyes.

"Huh?"

"Tell me a story. Tell me one about your friends in California. Seth and Dean." She said.

"Oh…okay." He thought a minute. "Last year, Seth was dating this girl….Rachel. He was madly in love with her….you know when a guy loses his mind and would walk on broken glass if she said to. Anyways, when she turned 16, her parents bought her a brand new corvette. A few months after that….Seth found out she was cheating on him with some college guy. He was devastated. I have seen teenage break ups but it really hurt him."

Roman looked and saw Chevonne was barely awake.

"Well Dean was pissed as hell. He is very protective of his friends…and like I have said a bit crazy. Rachel was in the school musical….South Pacific. During the Saturday night performance the week of the play…..Dean snuck into the parking lot at school while the play was going on….and egged her car, I mean like 20 eggs. Then he took mustard and wrote out 'bitch' on the hood. Completely ruined the paintjob. He never got caught. Most of the school knew it was one of us three that did it but couldn't prove anything."

He looked and saw that Chevonne was asleep. He quietly moved off the bed and made sure she was comfortable. He kissed her forehead and then quietly left her room. He moved to the living room to quietly work on his missed assignments while waiting for Judi to come home.

Tuesday March 31, 1987

Roman knocked on the door to the Williamson house. After a few moments Elaine Orton opened the door.

"Oh hi Roman. Come on in. Chevonne is in her room reading." Elaine smiled and ushered him in. "She will be glad to see you."

"How is she doing?" Roman asked.

"She seems to be on the mend. She has not had any fever today and her color is much better. She is breathing better through her nose but her throat is still tender." Elaine said. "I stayed with her today while Judi is working. I figured she would rest better in her own bed."

"Glad she seems to be better." Roman said.

"Go on to her room and see her, but keep the door open. I was young once too." She winked.

Roman smiled at her humor and walked down the hall. He knocked on the door to Chevonne's room. She looked up from the book she was reading and smiled when she saw Roman standing there.

"Hi sweetie, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just wanted to see how my favorite girl was doing, so I thought I would stop by on my way home from school." He walked over and kissed her forehead. "Elaine tells me you are feeling better."

"Yeah, breathing better and no fever." She smiled. "Mama Elaine is such a sweetheart. She insisted on staying with me today."

"I am glad you are doing better. I brought you some ice cream, I figured it would help your throat and Elaine says your throat is still tender." Roman handed her the paper bag he had been carrying.

"That is so sweet. Thank you." She smiled.

"I had them put a couple extra spoons in for you." He said.

"Thanks." She said as she opened the pint of strawberry ice cream. "How was school today?"

"The same routine but everyone is talking about Mr. Johnson's accident." He said.

"Do they know what happened yet?" she asked.

"Story is that he fell asleep at the wheel causing him to crash." Roman said.

"That's terrible. Such a wonderful person ended by something so….it just seems like such a waste." She said.

"The school is going to have a memorial service for him on Friday." He said. "In the meantime they have brought in a fill-in principal….some guy named Flair."

"What is he like?" she asked.

"Older guy, guess he is coming out of retirement to fill-in for the rest of the year. He already had to suspend one of the kids so I guess he is already is the swing of things." Roman said.

"Suspend someone? What happened?"

"Some boy…Slater something or other was caught in the girl's bathroom." He said.

"Heath Slater….that pervert. God knows what he was trying this time. He has turned into a real peeping tom lately." Chevonne said.

"Maybe he has learned his lesson." Roman shrugged.

"Who knows? He is a strange one." She said.

"You are looking better. Yesterday you were so pale." He told her.

"Thank you. I haven't been really sick in a few years. I guess I was due." She said. "You want some ice cream? It is really good."

"Are you still contagious?"

"I don't think so. They got me on enough antibiotics to be a pharmacy." She smiled.

Roman grabbed a spoon from the bag and began eating ice cream with her. "So what do you want to do when you are feeling better?"

"I don't know. Could we go back to the lake? I like the pontoon boat. And have you been to the drive-in in town yet?" she asked.

"I think I could arrange a day at the lake. And I am open to seeing a few movies at the drive-in." Roman smiled.

_**Note- **__Special thanks to oneandten, cdajr, and Raign for the reviews and private messages. I was so happy with the feedback it inspired me to update quicker. Also to avoid any confusion, if you didn't realize it already, Brandi in this story is Eden._


	10. Prom Preparations Begin

Thursday April 2, 1987

Randy and Chevonne walked into the school after riding to school together. It was Chevonne's first day back after having been sick. She was still taking medicine but felt well enough to return to school.

"Chevonne, oh you look so much better." Naomi hugged her.

"Thank you, I feel better. I had some great sexy men taking care of me." She winked.

"Yeah, Bob Orton is foxy for his age." Brandi chuckled.

"Very funny." Randy rolled his eyes.

"Well I am glad to have her back." Roman wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Roman." She smiled at him and he quickly kissed her.

"We're signing up for the prom committee. They have a sign-up sheet and the first meeting is today after school." Kristin said.

"Sounds fun. Have they picked a prom theme yet?" Chevonne asked.

"Yeah, Coach Richter announced the theme is 'Take My Breath Away'. So you know they are gonna be playing that song a dozen times." Naomi said.

"Sounds romantic even if that movie was dumb as hell." Chevonne said.

"You are the only woman I know that doesn't like Tom Cruise." Brandi rolled her eyes.

"He is short and overrated." Chevonne said.

"Just don't let anyone plan anything too cheesy. When Dustin went to his prom they had this stupid picture backdrop of trees and flowers." Cody said.

"I wouldn't worry. Coach Richter has good taste." Kristin said.

"And none of those goofy big wicker chairs." Jey said.

"Why don't you guys join the prom committee?" Chevonne asked.

"Two reasons. One it's for girls...and guys that are desperate and trying to meet girls. And two…we have baseball practice." Jimmy said.

"And I don't really see myself blowing up balloons and decorating signs." Roman said.

"We better get to homeroom. But I will be sure to sign up." Chevonne said. She kissed Roman's cheek and hurried to class.

(3pm)

The girls walked into the all-purpose room for the prom committee meeting after showering and dressing at the end of gym. They sat together at a table, noticing some of the other students at tables.

"Ah, my last period ladies." Coach Richter walked over to their table. "I got some students from the art club handling designing the posters and tickets. I was hoping you girls would be willing to come up with some decoration ideas and look through some catalogs for what we can order."

"Sure thing, Coach." Naomi said.

"You ladies have good taste and being seniors I know you want things to look nice." Richter said as she handed them some catalogs. "And you'll all be attending I'm sure."

"Have you picked out the prom colors yet?" Chevonne asked.

"Blue, black and silver. And the good news is we have a great budget this year so we can splurge a bit." Richter smiled. "I'll leave you ladies to it. I need to check on the art club and their drawings."

The girls began flipping through the catalogs. They each had ideas of how they wanted the prom to look.

"How about silver lettering to spell out the prom theme?" Chevonne said.

"That would look great and I think we should have it spelled out in a few places. Maybe at the entrance, on the stage for the prom court and part of the pictures background." Kristin said.

"I'll write it down and mark the pages for Coach Richter." Chevonne said.

"How about some silver stars hanging down from the ceiling? And some balloons on the dance floor of course, that is always nice." Naomi said.

"What about a carpet as you enter the prom…not a red carpet but still so couples can make a grand entrance?" Brandi said.

"A blue carpet would be nice, wonder if we can find one?" Naomi said.

"This catalog has everything." Brandi said.

"What about one of those balloon archways? The one at homecoming was really nice." Chevonne said.

"Yeah, get one for the entrance way. We probably already have one somewhere. Maybe get another for the pictures background. Put balloons of black, blue and silver on it." Kristin said.

"I like these streamer things for around the tables." Naomi showed the other girls a picture in her catalog.

"Those would be beautiful." Chevonne agreed.

"Do you think we could get them to allow us to hang strings of lights in the gym?" Brandi asked.

"Oh that would be great. And put some lights in the archways with the balloons." Kristin said.

"I knew I put the right girls in charge of decorations. I am hearing some great ideas." Coach Richter walked back over to them.

"Coach will we be allowed to hang strings of lights in the gym?" Kristin asked.

"I am sure some of the male staff would be willing to help with that part of decorating." Richter said before wandering to the next table.

"I am so excited. I think prom is gonna look great." Naomi said.

"And we've all already got dates!" Brandi said.

"We do? Roman hasn't asked me anything about prom." Chevonne said.

"You're his girlfriend. Who else would he take?" Kristin chuckled.

"But some guys don't like prom." Chevonne shrugged.

"If he doesn't take you I will have the twins beat his ass." Naomi winked.

"Do you think Mr. Hart is going to chaperone the prom?" Chevonne asked.

"I hope so. He would look sexy all dressed up for prom." Kristin said.

"I know, he always looks nice at the homecoming dances." Brandi said.

"It should be against the law for a teacher to look that good." Naomi said.

"I dunno, isn't a law that every school has to have one sexy teacher for the girls to swoon over?" Chevonne laughed.

"I wonder what he is like outside of school." Kristin pondered.

"Well is smart and educated so I bet he is never boring." Chevonne said.

"He is an English and Lit teacher so he is probably sensitive and romantic." Brandi said.

"And with those thighs and that ass, you know he's got some power in bed!" Naomi said. The girls looked at her. "What? You see what he looks like on casual Fridays when they let the teachers wear jeans!"

"If he taught PE we'd never get Naomi out of the gym." Chevonne laughed.

"This from the woman that gets the dopiest look on her face when thinking about Roman." Brandi chuckled.

"You know, Roman has some powerful looking thighs and one hell of an ass himself." Naomi said.

"I have heard of guy's being an 'ass man' but Naomi is the first 'ass woman' I ever met." Chevonne laughed. "And look at your own boyfriend."

_**Author's Note- **__This chapter was short but I really couldn't blend it with what is coming next. So I will update again this weekend to make up for the short chapter. Hope everyone is enjoying the story. _


	11. Goodbye, Dinner and a Date

_**Author's Note- **__Not happy with how this chapter came out. I know what I wanted to convey but it just came out….not right. I may rework it a bit later. Hope you enjoy anyway. _

Friday April 3, 1987

At Carter High School the students were quietly filing into the auditorium for the memorial service in honor of Principal Johnson. Everyone was in a somber mood. The faculty was seated on the stage and there was a large picture of Dwayne Johnson in the middle. Soft music was playing as the students took their seats.

"This is weird. I never thought I would be going to a funeral for one of the school staff." Randy said.

"I know. And for Mr. Johnson….he was young. I would understand if it were one of the older teachers." Chevonne said.

"I think it is just now real that he is gone. Not that I was close to him or anything….but seeing all this makes it real that our principal is really dead." Jey said as they took their seats.

"I feel strange being here. Seems…surreal." Cody said.

They sat quietly as a local church choir filed onto to stage and sang a few hymns. As the choir filed off the stage, Mr. Flair walked up to the podium.

"I'd like to welcome all of you to the service honoring Mr. Dwayne Johnson. You all knew him and I am sure you feel his loss. I'd like to offer my condolences to his family, his friends, his co-workers and his students." Mr. Flair said. "In the short time that I have been here, I have heard many wonderful stories about Mr. Johnson and how much he loved his job and you kids. I wish I had known him better instead of just being acquaintances that would see each other at a school board meeting now and then."

Chevonne tuned out as Flair continued talking. She was quietly grateful that the students were all well behaved and none acting out at such a serious moment. She looked at Roman beside her who was silently watching the proceedings. Randy on her other side was looking down. She could hear a few students crying in the auditorium.

Coach Simmons got up to speak next. "I was a new teacher here at Carter High when Dwayne was a senior…that was back before the school was renamed after Jimmy Carter. I immediately saw that he was a special person…..unstoppable on the football field, dedicated in the classroom and very ambitious. Later after he had finished college I got the privilege of being his colleague when he was a teacher. The students loved him and we all knew he was going to be moving on to bigger and better things. But Dwayne surprised us all, wanting to stay in his hometown and work at his alma mater. He was a wonderful principal, fair with both the staff and the students. I am very sad that his goal of one day working on the board of education will never come true. And I am also saddened that I have lost such a good friend and colleague."

"How does a young person working steady hours fall asleep at the wheel?" Randy leaned over and whispered as a student got up to read a poem.

"Who knows? We don't know his personal life. Maybe he suffered insomnia or something." Chevonne whispered back, noticing a few more students getting choked up. She sighed to herself, wishing she didn't have to be at such a sad event.

(5pm)

Roman walked into the Reigns house with Chevonne. He had waited for her after school because she had a prom committee meeting. He was bringing her home for dinner to meet his family.

"Roman, I am a little nervous. What if your parents don't like me?" she whispered.

"What's not to like? Relax; my folks are very down to earth people." Roman said. "Come on, everything will be fine."

"Are you sure? What if they heard some of the gossip about my mom?" she whispered.

"Baby, you worry too much about that." He said.

They walked into a nicely decorated dining room. Roman's mother was placing food on the table. She looked up and smiled at them.

"There you kids are. Dinner is nearly ready." She smiled. "You must be Chevonne, it is so nice to finally meet you in person and have a chance to sit and talk with you."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Reigns." She smiled.

"Roman was right, you really are pretty. You kids have a seat. I will finish getting dinner on the table." Mrs. Reigns said.

Roman and Chevonne sat down at the table. Roman's father walked in and sat down at the head of the table.

"Well, you must be Chevonne. Roman has told us a lot about you. Glad you are joining us for dinner." He said.

"Thank you for having me. It is nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about you from Roman and the twins." She said.

Roman's mom re-entered the dining room setting more food on the table. "I think that is everything. We can eat now."

"Chevonne, Roman tells us you will be going to Georgia State University. I think it is wonderful you wish to continue your education." Sika said as they began passing around dishes.

"Well I want to be able to take care of myself. I have seen how hard my mother struggled and….." she trailed off.

"She must be a wonderful woman to have raised such an ambitious and nice daughter." Mrs. Reigns said pouring herself a drink. "Don't worry, Roman told us about your mom. And Fatu has told us great things about her."

"Thank you…you have no idea what that means to me." She smiled, feeling a bit relieved.

"Roman tells me you two are going to the lake tomorrow." Fatu said.

"As long as you don't mind. Roman took me out on the pontoon boat while we were up there and I loved it." She said as she ate her dinner.

"Oh go and have a good time. Rome knows how to handle the boat." Mrs. Reigns said.

"And you have her home at a descent hour." Sika told Roman.

Saturday April 4, 1987

Roman had brought Chevonne up to the lake for the day as promised. They had packed a cooler and brought their swimsuits since it was a nice day. Chevonne stood by Roman as he steered the boat out onto the lake.

"It is so beautiful up here today." She smiled.

"I always enjoy coming here. I am glad you suggested it." He told her.

"So….what did your parents think of me?" she bit her lip.

"Baby, relax they loved you." He smiled.

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"They really loved you. Mom said you were adorable and well mannered. And she is very gung ho about me dating a smart girl. Dad liked you; said you were cute to be so pale." Roman chuckled.

"Pale? I am fair skinned, not a ghost." She said.

"We're Samoan….compared to us, you are pale. But it goes perfect with your reddish blonde hair and blue eyes, pretty smile." He winked as he steered.

"You are so charming." She kissed his cheek.

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about that my parents would love you. You need to stop worrying." He smiled. "Of course after I took you home, dad sat me down for a man to man talk."

"Why? You have dated other girls before."

"It's not the first time we had that talk." Roman shrugged.

Roman stopped the boat in the center of Forrest Lake. He put the anchor down to keep them from drifting too much. Chevonne handed him a soda.

"Would you like to go swimming?" he asked her.

"I am not sure. The water is probably still cold. It's only April and I am just getting over being sick." Chevonne said.

"The water can't be that cold. We have been having good weather since I moved here." He said.

"I know, but the nights are still chilly. I will think about it. For now I am just enjoying being out here." She cuddled against him.

"I am glad you are feeling better." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Why hasn't Jimmy brought Naomi out here? I mean this is very romantic." She asked.

"Probably because he never learned to properly drive the boat. My dad taught me how, but I don't think Jimmy ever took the time to learn. Not sure about Jey." He said.

"Well I am glad you learned. I love coming out on the boat." She smiled.

"You want some lunch? I packed the cooler full. Mom wanted to be sure we had plenty. She packed enough for a week, instead of just a day." He chuckled.

"Sounds good. I saw a bunch of stuff when I got our sodas." She smiled.

Roman opened the cooler as Chevonne sat down on the bench. He handed her a couple sandwiches.

"There is potato salad. I got a bag of chips somewhere. Mom made some eggs too." Roman chuckled.

"The potato salad looks good. Your mom is a good cook." She smiled.

"How is your mom? I know she has been worrying ever since the murder." He asked as they settled in to eat.

"She is fine. Busy with work. And yes she still worries. Mama Elaine worries too." She said.

"Mine too. I guess it's what moms do." He shrugged.

"Have you heard from Seth and Dean?" she asked.

"Yeah, talked to them the other night. They were all nosey about you." He chuckled.

"I hope I get to meet them some time. They sound like fun guys." She smiled.

"I miss them. But I have made good friends here. It hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be." Roman said.

(2pm)

"Are you sure you don't want to go swimming?" Roman looked over at Chevonne who was lounging on the top deck of the boat beside him.

"I don't know. How cold is the water?" she looked over at him.

"How about I get in first? If it is cold I will tell you." He offered.

"Okay." She agreed.

Roman pulled off his t-shirt and climbed over the rail and jumped into the water. Chevonne laughed and walked over to the railing and watched as he resurfaced.

"Water isn't bad, come on in." he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"You'll be fine."

She walked to the lower deck and took her t-shirt off. She walked over to the ladder that Roman had lowered earlier. He swam over to the boat.

"Come on." He encouraged her.

She slowly started down the ladder but when her feet got in the water she stopped.

"The water feels kinda cold." She said.

"Here, let me help you." He took her hand.

She slowly started in the water again. Roman pulled on her hand and pulled her into the water. She resurfaced and looked around.

"Roman, the water is cold!" she said.

"It's not that bad. Come here." He swam to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You knew it was cold." She chuckled. "You just wanted me to come swimming with you."

"Give it a minute, you will adjust. I don't think it is cold enough to make you sick." He rubbed her arms.

She moved closer to him, waiting to get used to the temperature of the water. Roman leaned down and nuzzled her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, enjoying being close to him.

Roman lifted her chin and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back feeling him pull her closer. He shifted and she could feel him growing hard against her.

She pulled back. "Roman….I…."

"Sorry, I got carried away."

"No, it's okay. I was kissing you too. It's just…..we haven't been together that long and….I am….you know." She said.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked.

She nodded. "Does that bother you?"

"No, why would it? I kinda figured you were." He said. "Don't worry, we don't have to do anything you don't want."

"Did you…had you heard anything about my reputation? I mean…..you don't seem the type but…" she struggled for words.

"Reputation? The only thing negative I heard was from that Nikki girl and her sister. Which I ignored. I wouldn't ask out a girl with a bad reputation. Quit worrying about that." Roman said.

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do. Do you think I want a girl that is gonna give me something nasty and then have to explain to my mom why my crotch is itching?" he smirked making Chevonne laugh out loud. "There is that smile."

"Thank you for understanding." She smiled.

"Can you promise me you are gonna quit worrying about what small minded people around here think of you? I like you just the way you are." He said.

"I'll try." She nodded.

"Come on, let's swim a bit." Roman kissed her forehead.


	12. Prom Preparations in Full Swing

Monday April 6, 1987

Chevonne and Randy walked into the school building after riding to school together. The halls were crowded with students milling around. Chevonne noticed the prom posters had finally been hung in the halls.

"Maybe things around here will start to get back to normal." Randy said. "Last week was weird."

"The past few weeks have been weird, first Nikki and then Mr. Johnson." Chevonne stopped at her locker.

"This is our last two months of high school. It should be a time of fun and celebration. No more gloom and doom." Randy said.

Chevonne opened her locker and found three roses tied together with a note. She picked them up and opened the note. 'A special lady should get a special invitation to prom. I don't dance well but would love to spend the evening with my girl. - Roman'

"Must be from Roman, you have the stupidest look on your face." Orton chuckled.

"Who knew tall, dark and quiet could do something so sweet?" she smiled.

"If I were a girl I would so jump up and down while telling you how lucky you are." Randy smirked.

"You wish you could be so romantic." Chevonne gently punched his arm.

"When you look like I do, you don't have to be." He winked.

"Hey, Roman is not ugly. You should hear the girls pant after him. Half the time I wonder why he is with me." She said.

"Are you kidding? If you weren't my sister, I'd have had you under the bleachers ages ago." Randy said.

"You're so classy." She rolled her eyes. "I need to go find my prom date."

She looked down the hall and saw Roman at his locker with some of their friends. She shut her locker and hurried down the hall to where they were standing. She leaped and hugged Roman, still clutching her roses.

"What's with her?" Ted asked.

"Roman sent me roses to ask me to prom!" Chevonne smiled.

"Oh that is so sweet." Kristin smiled.

"You're kidding. I didn't ask Brandi, she just knows we are going to prom together." Cody laughed.

"Don't remind me." Brandi shook her head.

"Jimmy asked me to prom even though we are together." Naomi said.

"I guess the men in their family are just naturally romantic." Chevonne chuckled.

"Yeah, we got it like that." Jimmy puffed out his chest.

"Oh please, help me out here Teddy." Cody said.

"Oh no, I am staying out of this one." Ted laughed.

"So I take it you are accepting?" Roman chuckled.

She kissed him. "You are so adorable."

"If the John Hughes movie is over, we should probably get to homeroom." Cody sighed.

"He's right. Mr. Leyfield doesn't like it if we are late." Chevonne said.

"Mr. Hart doesn't either. See you before first period?" Roman asked.

"Just like we do every day." She kissed him and hurried to class.

(6pm)

Randy and Chevonne walked into the Orton home. Elaine had insisted Chevonne join them for dinner now that she was over her sickness. They walked into the kitchen where Bob was already seated at the table.

"Papa Orton!" Chevonne hugged him.

"There is my girl. Haven't seen you in about a week." He said.

"She has a boyfriend now dear. You have to share her with the other man in her life." Elaine winked.

"Is he behaving?" Bob asked.

"Yes, he has been a gentleman." Chevonne said as she sat down.

"Today he formally asked her to prom." Randy said.

"Oh that is wonderful." Elaine smiled. "Randy when you gonna ask some nice girl to prom?"

"I have a few in mind." Randy said.

"Chevonne let me know when you plan to buy your prom dress. I want to pay for it." Bob said as Elaine joined them at the table with the last of the food dishes.

"Oh you don't have to do that." Chevonne said. "I am sure I can find a nice one at a reasonable price."

"You get whatever dress you want and I am buying it. And I won't take no for an answer." Bob said.

"But…"

"Chevonne, it is a daddy's job to pay for his daughter's prom gown and I consider you my daughter. After watching you grow up all these years, I am proud to buy your prom gown." Bob said.

"Thank you Papa Orton." She smiled.

"And Randy, don't wait too long to ask a girl. It is difficult to throw things together at the last minute." Elaine said.

"I'll bribe some girl to go with him. Don't worry." Chevonne snickered.

"Oh you're hilarious." Randy rolled his eyes.

"No I mean it Randy. You will need to get a tux that matches your date's dress. And you will have to get her flowers that match her dress." Elaine said.

"And make sure you ask someone nice. When I went to prom, my best friend was miserable the whole night because he had split up with his girlfriend but because everything was bought, his mom still made him take her. They fought like cats and dogs all evening." Bob said.

"Mama Elaine it was so sweet. Roman put roses with a note in my locker asking me to prom." Chevonne smiled.

"Oh that is so sweet. Reminds me of when Bob and I were first dating." Elaine smiled. "He used to bring me flowers at least once a month."

"Yeah, just make sure all those flowers don't go to your head. I remember being his age once." Bob said.

Wednesday April 8, 1987

The girls had all decided to go dress shopping for prom after school. The formal shop in town was the popular spot for most of the girls at Carter High School to shop for their prom gowns.

"I can't believe Mr. Orton gave you a blank check to buy your prom dress." Naomi said as they walked in the front door.

"Me either, and I think I went overboard promising him I would buy only a prom dress with it." Chevonne said.

"Well I want to get something that will knock Cody's socks off." Brandi said.

"They got a lot of beautiful dresses here." Kristin said.

"I want something in blue." Naomi said.

"I hear the guys are planning an awesome after prom party." Kristin said.

"I know our guys, especially Cody…it will probably include half the senior class and a few strangers." Chevonne laughed as she started looking through a rack of dresses.

"I am surprised none of them have suggested getting hotel rooms." Naomi said.

"Give it time. Although Papa Orton might blow a gasket if he hears about it." Chevonne chuckled.

"I have found my dress!" Naomi said pulling a blue strapless gown from the rack. It had a sweetheart neckline and was knee length with ruffles starting at the waist.

"That is pretty. Go try it on!" Kristin said.

"I am torn between these two purple ones." Brandi said holding up two gowns as Naomi headed to a dressing room.

"Try them both on, see which you like better. If you don't like either you can shop some more." Chevonne said.

"Finding anything you like?" Kristin asked Chevonne as Brandi headed for the dressing room.

"I don't know. I really like Roman and want to look great." She said.

"You are pretty; you could wear anything and look nice." Kristin assured her.

"Thanks, what about you? You found anything you want? You know….something to make Teddy all hot and bothered." Chevonne giggled.

"I like this red one." Kristin held up a knee-length red dress with puffy sleeves and a bow on the back.

"Looks like taffeta is the big fabric this year." Chevonne said. "It's pretty. And with some red heels, that would look great."

"I just can't believe we are shopping for prom gowns. Seems like just yesterday we were leaving the middle school." Kristin said.

"I know…..hard to believe that so much has happened so fast." She agreed.

"Well what do you think?" Naomi came out of the dressing room.

The blue gown looked great on her. Naomi twirled around in place, showing off the dress.

"You look wonderful." Chevonne said.

"Jimmy might be dragging you into the bathroom." Kristin laughed.

"I think I am getting this one. I love it." Naomi said.

Chevonne walked further into the store as the girls shopped and tried on dresses. She looked through a few more racks of dresses. She found a rack marked 'new arrivals'. As she looked through the rack she found a beautiful off-white gown; ankle-length, long sleeved with slightly puffed shoulders, the top made of lace and from the waist down the dress was a few layers of chiffon over crinoline, yet was not a ball gown.

She took the dress off the rack and held it up to herself. She smiled thinking it looked beautiful. She checked and saw it was her size. She hurried over to the dressing rooms.

"Where are you girls?" she asked.

"I am trying on my second dress." Brandi called out one of the stalls.

"I found another blue one I wanted to try." Naomi yelled.

"I am trying on the red one." Kristin yelled.

Chevonne went in the last empty stall to try on the dress she chose. Once she had it on, she looked in the mirror. The lacy sleeves were sheer from the shoulder down and it fit her perfectly.

"Chevonne, I found my dress. I love this purple and black one." Brandi called.

Chevonne stepped out of the dressing room and looked at Brandi. Brandi was wearing a dress that had a sequined top of half purple and half black with satin bottom that was purple with a layer of black half over it; the sleeves were satin and puffy mix of black and purple.

"That is gorgeous. I love it." Chevonne smiled.

"Honey, look at you. Where did you find that dress?" Kristin turned around.

"I am glad you like it. It is the one I am getting." Chevonne smiled.

"You look like a princess. Roman is gonna flip." Naomi poked her head over the door.

"Aren't you gonna let us see your second dress?" Brandi asked her.

"No, it is hideous once I got it on. The first one is for sure my dress." Naomi said.

"Looks like we all have our dresses. Now to find shoes." Kristin said.

"Mom said she would help with that. She said for us to stop in Sears one day while she is working." Chevonne said.

"Look at us, we are looking great." Brandi said. "Our boyfriends are four lucky men."

"They won't know what hit them." Naomi said.

"Come on, let's pay for our dresses and then grab some dinner." Chevonne said.

(8pm)

Chevonne was sitting in her living room watching episodes of MacGyver she had recorded with the VCR. It was one of her favorite shows and she would watch the episodes over and over again. Her mom had come home from work earlier and was taking a shower. Chevonne had excitedly shown her the dress she had bought for prom and Judi was looking forward to helping the girls get their shoes.

The phone began ringing. Chevonne hurried to the corner table and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Chevonne….are you okay?" Randy asked.

"Of course, I am watching MacGyver. Oh and I bought my prom gown. I will bring your dad the receipt tomorrow. Wait until you see it….."

"Chevonne, Chevonne…..Jimmy and Jey were attacked." Randy interrupted her.

"What? What do you mean attacked?" she asked.

"After they had showered and were leaving baseball practice….they were jumped from behind in the parking lot." Randy said.

"That is insane! Who attacked them? And for heaven's sake why?" Chevonne was horrified.

"We don't know. They were attacked from behind. We think whoever it was took off when the rest of us came out of the school. We didn't get a good look at them but definitely saw two guys." Orton said.

"But who would attack the twins? They have no enemies and are two of the sweetest guys at the school!" she was upset. "Are they okay?"

"They were taken to the hospital. Jey has a broken arm, but other than that just some bruises. Neither one knows who attacked them. The police were called and Mr. Flair said he is going to look into it." Randy said.

"This is crazy! I am stunned." Chevonne said.

"Look, it's probably just some guys with a beef with the twins. Maybe that Slater kid over Naomi, who knows. Don't get too upset but I wanted you to know because I am sure Roman is pissed. Heaven knows the baseball team is on the warpath." Randy said. "And Naomi will be fired up, you know her temper."

"Randy…do you think maybe guys from another school's team attacked them? Crazier things have happened." Chevonne said.

"If it is, I am sure Flair will find out." Randy said. "I will pick you up in the morning."

"See you then. Bye Randy." Chevonne said and hung up. She immediately picked the phone back up and dialed the Reigns' number. "Hi, Mrs. Reigns, is Roman there?"

"Yes dear, I will put him on. I am sure he will be glad to hear from you." She said.

Chevonne waited patiently and after a minute Roman came on the line.

"Chevonne?"

"Roman, Randy just called me. How are you doing? I know you must be upset." She said.

"Uncle Fatu just called; the twins are both home and resting." Roman said. "I am not sure what to think."

"Does anyone have any clue why anyone would attack them?" she asked.

"No, the police are going to be at the school tomorrow questioning the students." Roman said.

"Well if there is anything I can do, let me know. I feel so bad for them, especially Jey." She said.

"Yeah, he is pretty pissed his senior year baseball season is over this way." Roman said.

"I will talk to you tomorrow; Randy is picking me up as usual." Chevonne said. "Try to get some rest."

"I will. I will see you before homeroom." Roman said.

_**Author's Note- **__Inspiration for Chevonne's prom dress came from an episode of the old teen show 'California Dreams' where Tiffani goes to prom with a friend rather than her boyfriend. The other girls' dresses were inspired by just searching for 80's prom gowns online. Decided to update again in honor of WrestleMania week! Special thanks to Raign and cdajr for the constant feedback. _


	13. Trying to Get Back to Normal

_**Note**__\- Spoilers for the movie 'Sleepaway Camp' in this chapter. _

Thursday April 9, 1987

(Lunch)

Chevonne hurried over to the table where Roman and her friends were seated. She sat down between Roman and Naomi, giving her a quick hug. She turned and gave Roman a quick kiss.

"How is everyone's day going?" she asked.

"Like shit. The whole school is talking about the twins being attacked." Cody said.

"That twit Brie thinks it's connected to her sister's murder." Brandi said.

"That makes no sense; Nikki was attacked with a knife. The boys were just beat up." Chevonne said.

"I think it was just someone pissed at them. Maybe that stupid Slater kid. Heaven knows he has been peeping on you girls." Ted said.

"Yeah but I am the one that threatened him, not the twins." Randy said.

"Have you talked with the police yet?" Chevonne asked.

"Yeah, during second period they pulled the whole team and Coach Simmons into the gym and talked to us. Mr. Flair was there too." Randy said.

"They don't know anything, but seem to think it was just a schoolyard fight type thing." Ted said.

"Schoolyard fight? I thought a schoolyard fight was a bloody nose and a black eye, not attacked from behind and a broken arm!" Kristin said.

"I called Jimmy after third period. He is okay, just resting. Doctors are waiting for the swelling to go down on Jey's arm so they can cast it." Naomi said.

"I'll go see them after school." Chevonne said.

"You can go with me. It just doesn't make any sense. I have been upset all day." Naomi said.

"It'll be okay. We'll go right after we finish showering after gym." Chevonne hugged her.

"This is such a downer. Listen, everyone we can hang at my place this weekend. Just us." Cody said.

"Yeah, I think Jimmy and Jey would like that." Naomi said.

"Roman, you okay? You're awfully quiet." Chevonne asked him.

"Yeah, just been trying to think if I had noticed anything unusual. You know….people hanging around that we don't know…but nothing." He said.

"I think we are all on edge today. Seems like every time we turn around lately something crazy is happening." Chevonne said.

"Yeah, first Nikki was murdered, then Mr. Johnson died in a car accident and now someone assaults the twins for no apparent reason." Randy said.

"How are Mr. and Mrs. Uso doing?" Chevonne asked.

"They are naturally upset and concerned but what can they do at this point other than take care of the boys." Roman sighed.

(4pm)

Naomi and Chevonne walked into the Uso home, Mrs. Uso had let them in and told them the boys were resting in the living room. Naomi hurried over to hug Jimmy.

"Easy, easy my ribs are sore." Jimmy said.

"Sorry, I am just so glad to see you." Naomi said.

"How are you feeling?" Chevonne sat down next to Jey.

"My arm hurts; the hospital gave me some pain killers." Jey said. Jey's arm was wrapped up and in a sling. He had ice packs on it.

"How did this happen? I mean…" Chevonne struggled for words.

"We were putting our gear in the trunk all of a sudden we were hit from behind. Couldn't see much and were on the ground through most of it until we heard the team yelling as they came out of the gym." Jimmy said.

"That is just so unbelievable. I am glad you guys are okay." Chevonne said.

Roman walked in with Mrs. Uso.

"Would you kids like something to drink? I made some fresh iced tea." Mrs. Uso asked.

"Just bring some for everyone mom." Jimmy said.

Mrs. Uso walked off to the kitchen. Roman sat down beside Jey and Chevonne.

"How are you feeling?" Roman asked.

"Sore, they are gonna try to cast my arm tomorrow." Jey said.

"Police were by earlier, they basically told us they have nothing to go on." Jimmy said.

"You would think that at school we would be safe." Naomi said.

"I think it was kids, I really do." Jimmy said.

"Who at our school would do such a thing? I don't know of anyone that vindictive." Chevonne said.

"Who knows?" Jey sighed.

"Could it have been that Slater kid? He has been perving on Naomi lately." Chevonne asked.

"Maybe. I mentioned that to Mr. Flair but he said Slater denied it." Jimmy said.

"Either way, I don't want either of you girls near him." Jey said. "Or any of our girls for that matter."

"No problem there. That peeping tom is the last person I want to see." Naomi said.

"I read somewhere that being a peeping tom is usually a step towards violence. They start out peeping and then move on to groping and more violent acts." Chevonne said.

"I think Slater peeps because no girl in her right mind would go out with him." Naomi said.

(6pm)

Chevonne and Roman walked into the Brick Oven to grab some dinner. Roman had offered to take her to dinner and then take her home. Chevonne sat down in the booth beside Roman as the waiter brought them a pitcher of soda.

"We'll have the usual." Roman told him.

"You know…a lot of bad stuff has been happening lately." Chevonne said.

"Yeah, everyone has picked up on that." Roman said.

"Do you think it's connected?" she asked.

"What?"

"I mean, do you think that there is something going on? Don't you find it strange that a few weeks ago one of the students was murdered and now two more were attacked?" she said.

"Baby, they were two totally different things." Roman said, taking her hand. "That Nikki girl was murdered. Jimmy and Jey were just beaten up. Nikki was killed at her boyfriend's house. The boys were attacked at school."

"I guess you are right." She admitted.

"Relax baby, I think it is a bad coincidence." He squeezed her hand.

"Yeah…you're right." She smiled.

"I don't want you getting freaked out. I think everything will go back to normal soon." He said.

"You wanna go to Cody's this weekend?"

"Yeah, hanging out with everyone seems fun." He agreed. "Your mom gonna be home tonight?"

"Yes, otherwise I would be spending the night with the Orton's." Chevonne told him as the waiter set their pizza on the table.

"You know, I am really glad you have Randy and his family to help look after you." Roman served both of them a slice of pizza.

"I am glad you feel that way. Most guys would be jealous of how close I am to Randy." She bit into her pizza.

"That would be dumb. I can see you two feel like siblings. It would be like being jealous if you had a biological brother." He poured some parmesan cheese on his pizza. "And with everything so weird lately, it is nice knowing he looks out for you too."

Saturday April 11, 1987

"Cody this was a great idea. Everyone seems to be having fun." Jey smiled.

"Sorry you can't go swimming with that cast on." Cody flopped down in a lounge chair.

I am more sorry I lost my cute nurses. The girls have all been fussing over me all day." Jey chuckled.

"I know, all those girls fussing over you makes me think of breaking a bone." Cody chuckled.

"How's it going Jey?" Brett plopped down beside them.

"What got you out of the pool?" Cody motioned to where everyone else was playing in the pool.

"I needed something to drink." Brett said.

"Dustin has some stuff in the fridge for us. He has been in big brother protective mode this week." Cody said.

"The girls were making noise about wanting to watch movies tonight." Brett said.

"I rented a few for us." Cody said.

"Looks like Dustin is firing up the grill." Jey took a drink of his soda.

"Good, I am starving." Brett agreed.

Across the pool the girls were lounging in swimsuits, getting a little sun and relaxing.

"I heard that Tuesday the guys are all going to get fitted for their tuxes for prom." Kristin said, lounging by the pool with the girls.

"Randy asked Lilian to go." Chevonne said.

"I am glad he asked someone nice. We will all be together most of the night. It would be a pain if one of the guys asked a bitch to prom." Naomi sat up in her lounge chair.

"Like when Randy took that April chick to homecoming and she spent the whole night trying to keep Chevonne away from Randy." Brandi said.

"Oh that was a nightmare….I am glad she transferred to another school." Chevonne said.

"I set Jey up with Alicia. She is on the student council with me and mentioned she just wanted to go with a friend without any pressure. So I mentioned Jey and voila." Naomi said.

"Oh good, we all got dates now. Ted and Cody are making noise about getting a limo." Kristin laughed.

"Well it is our senior prom….might as well party in style." Brandi said.

"Just hope everything stays calm. Things have been crazy lately." Chevonne said.

"I agree with Roman, it is all a coincidence." Ted said as he joined them.

"Maybe a full moon is coming." Kristin said.

"Maybe there is gonna be an earthquake….don't strange things happen when there is gonna be an earthquake?" Brandi asked.

"An earthquake in Georgia?" Chevonne lowered her sunglasses to look at them.

"Stranger things have happened." Ted said.

"Food is almost ready." Cody joined them. "And I rented us a few movies."

"What did you get? Tell me it's not Rambo again." Kristin said.

"I love Rambo." Chevonne said.

"If I have to hear Cody one more time saying 'I'm coming to get you Murdock' I am gonna go crazy." Kristin said.

"I got 'Nightmare on Elm Street' and 'Footloose'…" Cody started.

"That is the stupidest movie ever…..I don't know how such a stupid movie had such a great soundtrack." Chevonne complained.

"It wasn't that bad." Naomi said.

"Oh yes it was…..a whole town that doesn't allow dancing. We live in a small town with old fashioned values…heaven knows I have dealt with it all my life…but dancing? And do they really expect me to believe that Kevin Bacon gets so worked up and upset that he has to…just...dance! If dancing cured the blues we'd all run around looking like a musical." Chevonne explained as the others chuckled.

"So 'Footloose' is out." Cody chuckled. "I also got 'Sleepaway Camp'…..I heard there is a chick with dick in it." Cody said.

"Just what I wanted to see." Naomi rolled her eyes.

"I saw that movie back in Cali." Roman joined them. "I thought my friend Dean was gonna flip out when the ending was revealed."

"Looks like a fun night…Freddy Kruger and a girl with guy's junk." Ted chuckled.

"Well I vote for 'Sleepaway Camp'. I want to see this big surprise ending." Chevonne snuggled against Roman.

"I promise, you won't see it coming." Roman kissed her.

"Roman, can I have my nurse back?" Jey asked.

"I dunno ask Jimmy." Roman laughed.

"You jerk…..I meant Chevonne." He threw a volleyball at them.

"Find your own girl." Roman laughed.

"I dated her first." Jey laughed.

"One homecoming dance and I am marked for life." Chevonne giggled.

"At least you are keeping it all in the family." Jimmy joked.

"You are supposed to be on my side." Roman laughed at him.

"Food's ready!" Dustin yelled to them.

The kids got up from the pool and walked over to the deck to get something to eat. Dustin had grilled some burgers for them.

"Hey Dustin, haven't seen much of you lately." Randy said.

"I have been working a lot. Glad to see all you kids today." Dustin said.

"You coming to any of the games this week?" Chevonne asked him.

"Gonna try to. How are things with the new boyfriend? He treating you right?" Dustin asked.

"Yes, he has been great." She smiled.

"Dustin, where is the beer?" Brett yelled from the kitchen.

"DiBiase, don't make me come in there." Dustin laughed.

The kids took their plates into the house to watch the movie. Cody put the tape in the VCR and started it up. Dustin came in to sit with them. Jimmy and Naomi took the love seat. Brett jumped in a chair, Dustin took the other chair. Cody, Brandi and Randy sat on the couch. Jey relaxed on a bean bag. Kristin and Ted sat on the floor by the couch. Chevonne and Roman sat on the floor near Brett.

"So is this movie really scary?" Chevonne asked Roman.

"The usual slasher flick but with a huge twist." He smiled.

"Lovebirds, be quiet." Jey snickered.

They chuckled and settled in to watch while eating. As they finished eating they pushed their plates aside and continued watching.

"That poor girl. She is so quiet and they are picking on her." Chevonne whispered.

"I am more concerned with that creepy cook trying to assault her." Brett said.

Chevonne curled up on Roman's lap and noticed Dustin was keeping a close eye on them.

"Wouldn't these morons start to realize too many accidents are happening?" Randy complained.

"This is why you don't watch horror movies. You pick them apart." Chevonne laughed.

The movie continued despite Randy's grumblings. Chevonne chuckled at his antics, snuggling against Roman.

"They are certainly getting cozy." Naomi whispered to Jimmy.

"They are in that honeymoon phase." Jimmy said. "Not that I blame Roman."

"You think he would pressure her about…."

"No…Sika taught him better. Besides, Rome's a good guy." Jimmy whispered.

"Bees in the toilet, oh that is brutal!" Cody yelled.

"Calm down Cody." Randy laughed.

"But that is a brutal way to go." Brandi agreed.

The movie continued with all the girls throwing a tantrum when the lead female's boyfriend was cheating on her making the guys chuckle. Then Jey and Randy whistling at the female counselor in the shower.

"Get over it. You two have seen nipples before." Brandi rolled her eyes.

"Cody would be cheering too but you would get mad." Jey laughed.

"Come on guys, it's a slasher movie. It's like a law you have to see topless girls in these things." Naomi said.

"Yeah, that girl will be dead in about 30 seconds." Brett said.

Sure enough, the girl was killed in the shower.

"See, I told you." Brett laughed.

The kids watched the movie in relative silence for a while longer, until one of the murders of the female characters upset the girls.

"Oh my god, a hot curling iron shoved up your crotch." Kristin covered her eyes.

"Oh I can't watch. I am hurting just thinking about it." Chevonne hid her face against Roman's neck.

"That ain't right." Brandi looked away.

"Is it over?" Naomi asked.

"Oh I am gonna be sick." Chevonne said.

"Calm down, it's over. You girls are crazy." Randy laughed.

"Oh yeah, how would you like it if it was showing a hot curling iron being stuck on a guy's thing?" Brandi asked.

"Oh now I am gonna be sick." Jey said.

The movie continued with everyone watching quietly. Dustin had actually fallen asleep when he was startled awake by Chevonne yelling when the twist ending was revealed.

"She has a thing! Do you see that?!" she yelled.

"A little louder baby, they didn't quiet hear you in Tennessee." Roman laughed.

"I told you a girl in this movie had a dick." Cody said.

"But…I didn't think it was going to be HER…..it's not a her….no wonder she is crazy!" Chevonne said.

"Calm down, not like it's the first you ever seen!" Brett laughed.

"It's the first I ever seen on a female!" she said.

"What others have you seen?" Randy narrowed his eyes.

"Gee Randy, textbooks, movies…and that dirty movie you think I don't know about." Chevonne said as the others cracked up.

"How do you….." Randy trailed off.

"Relax, I ain't telling our parents." She laughed.

"When did you…."

"My secret." She smiled.

"But she looked so much like a girl. I mean….now I am afraid to date. How can I ever be sure she is a she….without…you know?" Brett asked.

"Really? That is your focus?" Ted rolled his eyes.

"Ask her what kind of feminine protection she uses." Naomi said.

"Why?" Jey asked her.

"That is a sure way to know if she is a real female." Brandi said.

"I don't think that would be foolproof." Brett chuckled.

"Besides, I got a sister. I already know that." Randy said.

"How do you know about that?" Chevonne asked.

"We stay together how much. Calm down it's not like I went snooping through you things." Randy laughed.

"You sure you two aren't real siblings?" Roman laughed.

_**Author's Note- **__Getting on a roll updating since I am getting a few more reviews. Special thanks to ReinaJ91 for adding this story as a favorite and Bloodcharm and Raign for reviews! _


	14. A Week of Prom Preparations

_**Author's Note- **__To clear up any confusion: Dustin is Goldust, Cody's brother and in the story he is out of school but still in the area and close to his family. Brett is Brett DiBiase, Ted's younger brother. Mr. Hart the teacher the girls swoon over is Bret Hart._

_**Spoiler Alert- **__Some spoilers for the movie 'The Terminator' in this chapter. _

Tuesday April 14, 1987

"Why can't we just wear suits like we do at homecoming?" Randy groaned. He and the guys had all gone together after school to get fitted for their tuxes.

"Come on, this is our prom." Jimmy said as he fussed with his jacket.

"Whoever invented cummerbunds should be shot!" Cody complained as he tried to get his right.

"Remember we have to get cummerbunds to match the girls' dresses." Ted said.

"Chevonne said hers is white." Roman said. "These pants don't work for me. I need longer ones."

"Kristin is wearing a red dress. I look like a game show host." Ted laughed.

"Hey Brandi is wearing purple…how do you think I feel?" Cody said.

"Quit complaining….we got the prettiest dates in the school." Jimmy said.

"I can't get a jacket over my cast." Jey complained, fussing at his cast.

"We will figure something out." Roman assured Jey. "Maybe your cast will be off by then."

"Are any of the girls running for prom queen?" Cody asked, still fighting with his tux.

"I am trying to talk Chevonne into running." Randy said. "I think it would be fun for her."

"Brandi has said she wants no part of it. She says running for prom court causes problems." Cody said.

"Kristin wants to run." Ted said.

"So does Naomi." Jimmy said, looking in the mirror. "Our girls are so close I am sure they will be fine. No crazy catfights."

"Speaking of our girls….Roman how is things going with Chevonne?" Ted asks.

"Great….she is a sweet girl. I really like her." Roman said as he looked for the other pants the attendant had brought him. "She is very special. And she has been great about helping with Jey."

"How far have you gotten with her?' Cody asked.

Randy stopped fussing with his cummerbund and glared at Cody.

"Easy Randy." Jey said.

"Take it easy Randy." Jimmy said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "As much as Chevonne is your sister…and we know how protective of her you are…she is a young woman in a relationship."

"I know that….but still….I don't want her hurt." Randy said.

"Randy I wouldn't hurt her. I really care about her and I respect her." Roman assured him.

"Not to mention Randy's dad would tear you limb from limb over her." Ted said.

"At any rate, I am letting her set the pace." Roman said, stepping back into his dressing room to change pants.

"Roman is a good guy. Trust me…he is not gonna be a jerk to her." Jey said to Randy.

"I know." Randy nodded.

Wednesday April 15, 1987

"Coach Richter is in the lobby doing sign-ups for prom queen and princesses." Kristin hurried up to the others in the hall before homeroom.

"Let's go sign up." Naomi grabbed Chevonne's hand.

"I don't know. I don't think I am popular enough to be on prom court." Chevonne said.

"Are you kidding? You're on pep squad. You're in the school choir. You volunteer around the holidays with most of the charities the school takes on. You were co-captain of the volleyball team and you are in the honor society." Naomi said.

"Besides, the three of us on prom court together will be fun." Kristin said. "I already signed up."

"Okay but if this turns into a bunch of girls being bratty to get votes, I am out." Chevonne said.

"Great, let's go get you signed up." Kristin said.

The three girls took off for the lobby where Coach Richter was doing the sign-ups.

"I am glad Chevonne is running." Randy said as the guys continued down the hall.

"At least this year the prom court will be full of pretty girls." Jey said.

"Yeah, nothing is more aggravating than when ugly girls that think they're hot try running for prom court." Jimmy said.

"I think prom this year is gonna be great. We all got dates; three of the girls are running for prom court….we need to plan a big after party." Cody said.

"Cody…you always want to party. You would throw a party to celebrate President's Day." Ted said.

"But he is right…we are seniors….we need to really finish out high school with a bang." Jimmy said as he stopped at his locker.

"That's between you and Naomi." Randy said.

"Real funny." Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"How about a night on the town? We will already have the limo for the night….I say we make the most of it." Cody said.

"Sure, we'll line up a few places to go and stay out all night." Roman agreed.

(After School)

The girls were in the all purpose room working on posters and decorations for prom. The boys were at baseball practice, while Roman had taken Jey home since he couldn't play with his broken arm.

"I think the gym is going to look beautiful with all the decorations." Kristin said, pouring glitter on the poster she was making.

"It will be beautiful. I am getting excited. A nice romantic night with Roman." Chevonne smiled as she drew on a poster.

"I heard Natalya and Layla are running for prom court too." Brandi said.

"They are nice girls. Seems like this year there won't be any fighting and petty attempts to one up each other." Naomi said as she cut out stars.

"That may be a first for this school…everyone on prom court being a nice person and actually getting along." Kristin said.

"It wouldn't have been that way if Nikki was running." Naomi said.

The girls stopped their work and looked at each other.

Naomi looked down. "I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay….I know what you mean….even if you shouldn't speak ill of the dead." Chevonne said.

"They still haven't caught her killer." Kristin said as she poured the extra glitter off her work..

"I heard the police don't have a clue." Brandi said.

"Randy mentioned that the police are still focusing on John." Chevonne said.

"I just don't get it. Walkerton is such a calm town. Who around here would commit a murder?" Naomi said.

"I am sticking with my theory that it was a drifter." Chevonne said.

"Well I am not letting all this murder stuff ruin prom. It is going to be a great night." Brandi said.

"You and Roman certainly seem to be happy. You guys are always together and smiling. It is starting to get sickening." Kristin laughed.

"You're one to talk T-Channel." Naomi chuckled. "Besides, Roman is gorgeous. I understand why she is smiling all the time."

"I am not the only one in a happy relationship here. What about you guys?" she asked.

"You're in the new relationship." Naomi said.

Friday April 17, 1987

Chevonne hurried out of her pre-calc class and down the hall to her locker. She wanted to grab her things and meet her friends for lunch in the cafeteria. As she got closer to her locker she realized there was a white rose taped to her locker. She smiled thinking it was from Roman. She gently removed the rose from her locker and read the note tied to it. 'Good Luck running for prom court. You will make a beautiful queen.' The note wasn't signed.

"Roman, you are too sweet for words." She smiled.

She put her books in her locker and clutching the rose and note she headed towards the cafeteria. She saw her friends sitting at a table near the window and ran over to join them. She sat down next to Roman and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much. You are so adorable." She told him.

"Uhhh, what are you thanking me for?" Roman was confused.

"The rose and note you left at my locker wishing me luck on prom court." She showed him.

"I didn't leave you anything." Roman frowned.

"You didn't? Randy did you do this?" Chevonne asked.

"No, I don't know anything about it." Randy frowned.

"Then who did it? The note wasn't signed." Chevonne was confused.

"Let me see that." Naomi said and took the note from Chevonne. "I don't recognize the hand writing."

"Me either." Jimmy looked over her shoulder.

"Who the hell is sending my girlfriend flowers and notes?" Roman asked.

"Maybe she has a secret admirer." Kristin suggested.

"Who would leave stuff like that for a girl that has a boyfriend?" Jey asked.

"It is probably some geek that is shy but wanted to do something for her." Randy shrugged. "It is nothing to worry about."

"I don't like it." Roman said.

"Forget about it. Let's focus on the after party." Ted said trying to change the subject.

"Right…the arcade is open all night so I say we should head there for a few hours. They have all kinds of games and a snack bar if we get hungry." Cody said.

"Good idea...I had forgot the arcade was open 24 hours." Jey said.

"What about the drive-in? They will be showing movies late now that spring is here and the mini-golf course is there too." Brandi said.

"The drive-in with a limo. We can work that in too." Ted said.

"Why don't you invite Brett to go with us?" Chevonne said. "It'd be fun since he hangs out with us a lot."

"Yeah, the more the better." Cody said.

"Looks like all the plans are coming together. Tickets are on sale, limo reserved, dresses bought…." Naomi said.

"We gotta remember to order the girls' flowers." Randy said. "And my mom keeps nagging me about it."

"Mama Elaine just wants you to be a good date. Don't want Lilian thinking you have no couth." Chevonne chuckled.

"Ladies we gotta get dress suits for the pre-prom assembly. They always announce the court at the assembly after giving us all the rules and stuff." Kristin said.

"I am sure mom can help us with that. Sears has some really pretty clothes in this spring." Chevonne chewed on some French fries.

(3pm)

"Thanks for coming with me to hang up posters advertising prom." Chevonne said to Roman.

"Well I thought it would give us a chance to hang out some. Besides we're all gonna be here later for the baseball game." Roman said as they walked down the hall.

"It is such a shame what happened to Jey. Have the police said anymore?" she asked as she stopped to hang a poster giving ticket prices.

"No, Uncle Fatu called the police again yesterday. They said they didn't have any leads." Roman said. "My feeling is the police are writing it off as a school prank gone too far and that will be the end of it."

"You wanna hang out tonight after the game? Mom has to work at her second job so she won't be home until late." She smiled.

"Snuggle up and watch a movie?" he wrapped his arm around her.

"Sounds wonderful." She gave him a quick kiss.

"And that way you won't be home alone. I still don't like you or Naomi being home alone after that murder."

They continued up the stairs so she could hang a few more posters. The halls were mostly empty, just a few kids going to club meetings or stuck in detention.

"Anymore unsigned love letters?" Roman asked.

"No. Are you that upset about it?" she asked, stopping to hang another poster.

"I trust you. I just don't like people sending romantic gestures to my girlfriend." Roman said handing her tape.

"Well you have nothing to worry about. Unless it is Bruce Springsteen sending me flowers, I am not interested." She smiled.

"I thought you were in love with that MacGyver guy?" Roman chuckled.

"Oh he wouldn't send flowers…he would've turned my locker into bomb using my notebooks and lip gloss." She winked causing Roman to laugh out loud.

"How many more posters you got to hang?" he laughed.

"About three more then we can head to the game." She kissed his cheek.

"It will be weird not seeing Jey playing infield." Roman said as they continued down the hall.

"Yeah, never thought Jey would be sitting in the stands with us rather than playing on the field. I am so pissed that someone would hurt him." She sighed.

(10pm)

"Did you pick a movie yet?" Chevonne walked into the living room with a big bowl of popcorn.

"Yeah 'The Terminator'." Roman held up the VHS tape. "I am surprised you have that movie."

"Are you kidding? I love it. It is my favorite love story." She took the tape and put it in the VCR.

"Love story? It was an action movie." Roman said as they sat on the couch.

"It is an action movie. But the love story angle was wonderful. A man who travels back in time to protect the woman he loves and ends up being the father of his hero in the future." She said.

"How do you fall in love with a picture? That was all he had….a picture and he falls in love?" Roman asked.

"I think it was the combination of the picture and all the stories he had heard about her." She said. "Thanks for staying with me until mom gets home. I usually don't mind staying alone but it has been a little scary since Nikki's murder."

"You don't have to thank me. I love spending time with you." He wrapped his arm around her.

"I feel the same way." She kissed his cheek then settled in to watch the movie.

_**Thanks- **__Thank you cdajr for following/favorite this story and for feedback. Thank you to Raign and oneandten for reviews and feedback (I love it). _


	15. A Prom Memo

Monday April 20, 1987

Chevonne walked into homeroom and sat down. She pulled out her pre-calc notes wanting to review them one last time before a quiz that day.

"Chevonne there is a memo here for you." Mr. Layfield told her.

Chevonne walked up to his desk and accepted the memo he handed her. It was from the acting Principal Mr. Flair and Coach Ritcher.

_This is a memo to all the prom court candidates about their duties at the prom and the pre-prom assembly. The pre-prom assembly will be held Friday May 8, 1987 at 2pm in the auditorium. Prom court candidates will be announced with their biographies read. Coach Richter will be giving you forms to fill out for your biographies. A change this year, instead of ROTC cadets escorting the prom court, the ladies will be escorted by their fathers. Families are welcome to attend the meeting and can sign in at the office. The night of prom all candidates must be available for pictures after the crowning ceremony. As always no bribery tactics or slandering of other candidates will be tolerated and will result in immediate disqualification._

Chevonne ran out of the room, startling the other students. Mr. Layfield tried calling out to her but she ignored him.

When the homeroom dismissal bell rang, students filled the halls heading for their first period classes. Jimmy and Jey found Randy at his locker.

"Randy, have you seen Chevonne?" Jimmy asked.

"Not since we got to school this morning. Why?" Randy turned to them.

"Something upset her and she ran out of homeroom. She never came back. I gathered up her things." Jimmy said holding up her book bag.

"What upset her? She was fine this morning." Randy asked.

"Not a clue. She was fine. Then Mr. Layfield hands her a note and she takes off." Jey said.

"What was the note? She can't be in trouble." Randy asked.

"What's going on?" Naomi joined them.

"Have you seen Chevonne? She took off out of homeroom and never came back." Jimmy said.

"No I haven't seen her. I was just coming to see if Chevonne got the memo about prom court. Who knew we would have to do biographies?" Naomi chuckled.

"Memo….you got it in homeroom?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, right here." She handed Randy her copy of the memo. "We still have to get our dress suits. I was hoping maybe Judi could help us out."

"Shit…no wonder she…." Randy read over the memo. "I gotta go find her."

"Wait, Randy…what is going on?" Jey called after him as he ran off down the hall.

"Will someone tell me why everyone has lost their minds today?" Jimmy said.

"What the hell is in this memo, it keeps making people run away?" Jey asked.

"Just talking about prom court stuff." Naomi said. "Oh no….I should've seen this coming."

Down the hall, Randy walked into the auditorium. It was empty as students were now in first period. He saw Chevonne sitting alone down in the third row. Randy slowly walked down the aisle and took the seat beside her. She was crying and her make-up was messed up.

"They changed the prom court escorts for the assembly…..I saw Naomi's memo." Randy said.

Chevonne nodded. Randy sighed and wrapped his arm around her.

"Calm down. You know my dad would be more than thrilled to escort you at the assembly." Randy said.

"I know that. But I hate the glaring difference. He's not my dad or even a step-dad." She said. "This is a small town and everyone knows I am an illegitimate child but to have to show everyone like that."

"Chevonne, don't let this upset you so much. Screw anyone who gives a damn about your business." Randy said.

"It would be different if my dad had died or even if my parents were divorced…..but you know how people gossip and to walk out there in front of everyone with Bob….and them knowing I don't have a dad….." she cried. "I am just gonna withdraw from prom court."

"Hold it, you are not." Randy said and made her look at him. "Look I know people gossip and this town is full of small minded people…..but you can't let that stop you."

"But…."

"Chevonne, the people who love you don't care that you were raised by Mama Judi without a dad. It is not your fault that he abandoned your mom. You are gonna have a lot of support in that audience…people who really love you….me, the rest of the guys, your girlfriends, Mama Judi, my parents…not to mention that tall Samoan boyfriend of yours." Randy smiled.

"Maybe you're right." Chevonne said.

"Of course I am right. Now you are gonna come to dinner tonight and talk to my dad about the assembly and that day you are gonna walk out there with him and screw anyone who doesn't like it." Randy said.

"What if someone says something?" Chevonne asked.

"I'll break their nose." Randy said.

Chevonne chuckled. "You would too."

"Is this something I need to be jealous of?" they heard behind them.

They turned and saw Roman standing there with a small smile. Chevonne hurried to wipe her face but realized she was just smearing her mascara worse.

"No, just taking care of my sister." Randy said.

Roman walked over and sat down in the row behind them. "Are you okay? Naomi came and found me. She figured out you were upset about the pre-prom assembly."

"Yeah, I feel better. I just need to clean up before going to class." She said.

"I will walk you to the restroom." Roman said. "Guess you needed your brother."

"Roman…I wasn't trying…..I am used to taking care of her…." Randy started to explain but Roman cut him off.

"Randy, I am not mad. As long as she was comforted, that is what matters. You are her brother, I know that. I am glad you were there for her." Roman told him.

"You really are a good guy Roman. I am glad she is with you." Randy nodded.

It was obvious that Roman understood the sibling bond his girlfriend had with Randy and knew he didn't need to be jealous. And Randy respected Roman a lot more because of it.

"Thanks, Randy I will see you later." Chevonne kissed his cheek. "Thanks for coming after me."

"What are brothers for?" he smiled.

Chevonne got up and walked with Roman out of the auditorium. Roman wrapped his arm around her.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to drive you home?" he offered as he walked her towards the restroom.

"I will be okay. Thank you for coming to look for me." She smiled. "Sorry I look like a mess."

"You are the prettiest girl with runny mascara I have ever seen." He winked. "Not all girls can make that smeared black eyes look work for them." She laughed at his playful flirting. "There is that beautiful smile."

"You always know what to say." She hugged him as they stopped outside the ladies room. "Give me a few minutes to wash up."

"I'll wait here for you." He nodded.

She stood on tiptoe and kissed him, then hurried into the restroom to clean up.

(6pm)

Chevonne and Roman walked into the Orton home. They were having dinner with the Orton's.

"Mama Elaine, we're here!" Chevonne called out.

"I'm in the kitchen." Elaine called back.

Chevonne led Roman into the kitchen. Elaine was busy cooking.

"There is our beautiful prom queen." Elaine smiled.

"I haven't won yet." Chevonne hugged her.

"Roman, so nice to see you again." Elaine hugged him.

"Nice to see you Mrs. Orton. Thanks for having me over." Roman said.

"Oh I love having all the kids around. Especially now that they are grown up and so close to leaving us for college." Elaine said. "Dinner is almost ready. Randy is around somewhere. Bob was out in the garage but I think I heard him come in. And Roman, call me Elaine. You are one of the kids, no need to be so formal."

"Do you need help with anything?" Chevonne asked.

"Oh no, you kids go on in the dining room. I will have everything in there in just a minute." Elaine shooed the kids towards the dining room. "Randy….Chevonne and Roman are here!"

Roman and Chevonne took their seats at the dinner table. Randy came in and sat down as well.

"Feeling better?" he asked Chevonne.

"A little. I spoke with Coach Richter to make sure it would be okay for Papa Orton to escort me. She assured me it was." Chevonne explained. "I guess for a few years now parents have been asking staff to be more involved with prom."

"I am sure Coach Richter didn't mean to upset you. She is crazy about you girls. She works endlessly with our students." Randy said.

"Oh I know. And it is a very nice thing…daddies walking their daughters as part of their prom festivities. It hurts to think my own father didn't want to share in such special moments with me." Chevonne said.

"Hey….not being here is his loss. He is the one missing out on a beautiful young woman that is smart and kind and has so much going in her life." Roman took her hand. "It is him missing out not you. You have people who love you and love being part of your life."

"Thank you….that means a lot to me." She smiled at him.

"There is my favorite girl." Bob walked in the room.

"Papa Orton, where you been hiding?" Chevonne smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Had to change the oil in Elaine's car." Bob said. "Roman, glad you could make it. You treating my girl right?"

"Yes sir. Glad to see you again." Roman shook his hand.

"Dinner is all ready, I made a huge lasagna." Elaine walked in and placed the main course in the center of the table. "Salad and drinks are already in here. Okay everyone, dig in."

Everyone began passing around plates and getting food. Elaine quietly chatted with Chevonne about prom plans and the girls' dresses, while Bob talked to Roman, trying to get to know him better.

"So Chevonne, Randy tells me you got something you need to talk to me about." Bob said. "Everything okay?"

Chevonne took a deep breath. "You know I am on prom court this year. Well today, we were told that at the pre-prom meeting when they announce the prom court…we're to be escorted by our fathers. Since you are the closest thing to a father I have ever had….I was hoping you would escort me."

"I would love to. I would be honored." Bob told her.

"I'll be there too. We're so proud of you." Elaine told her.

"Are you sure, Papa Orton? Everyone will know that I am not really your child. People may gossip about you." Chevonne said.

"After all these years of watching you grow up, celebrating milestones with Randy and you and the other kids, do you really think I am going to miss this one because people may gossip?" Bob said. "I don't care what people may say."

"Chevonne you know you are part of this family. Cruel words have never changed that and they never will." Elaine assured her. "Besides, this is a chance to see Bob in a suit. You know how rarely that happens."

"Besides, anyone says anything about my daughter they will answer to me." Bob said.

"Now you see where Randy gets it from." Chevonne told Roman with a chuckle.

"You just tell us when and I will make sure Bob's suit is pressed." Elaine said.

_**Author's Note- **__Thanks to Raign for the feedback. Hope everyone enjoys the story. _


	16. Day Before Prom

Friday May 8, 1987 2pm

The auditorium was filling up with students and parents coming to the pre-prom assembly. Jimmy, Jey, Randy, Ted, Cody, Roman and Brandi were all seated together. Kristin, Naomi and Chevonne were backstage getting ready for the assembly.

"I can't believe tomorrow is the prom. It is going to be an awesome night." Brandi said.

"How are the girls doing? Are they nervous?" Jimmy asked.

"Kristin and Naomi were fine. Chevonne is still a little nervous. I assured her I would cheer loud enough to drown out any snickering." Brandi said.

"Practically all of our parents are here." Cody turned around. "There are Ted's folks, Kristin's family, Judi is sitting with Elaine, the Uso's are sitting with Roman's family and Naomi's family…hey even my parents are here. Guess they decided to come." Cody was looking over the crowd.

"Looks like we are gonna have a big crowd at prom tomorrow night." Randy said.

Acting Principal Flair walked up to the podium. Several of the staff including Coach Richter was seated behind him on the stage. Everyone finished taking their seats.

"If I could have everyone's attention I would like to get started." Mr. Flair began as the room quieted down. "I would like to welcome everyone to the pre-prom assembly for Carter High School's 1987 senior prom. I am sure everyone is looking forward to a fun and safe evening."

Behind the stage, the prom court was standing together with their fathers. Kristin and Naomi had both elected to wear black dress suits while Chevonne was wearing bone white. They had done their hair and all three looked lovely. All the fathers were dressed in suits, listening as Mr. Flair introduced the staff and thanked them for their help in the prom preparations.

"Part of the purpose of this assembly today is to go over the rules for prom and the consequences for breaking those rules. It is important that both parents and students are aware of the rules and know that they are in place for a reason." Mr. Flair continued.

"Here it comes, no sex, drugs or rock and roll." Randy whispered and rolled his eyes.

"First of all, no one will be admitted to the prom that does not have prom tickets. Chaperones will be posted at all the doors to enforce this. If you show up and have not purchased a ticket you will not be admitted, I don't care how much you spent on your attire." Mr. Flair said. "Second, absolutely no alcohol is permitted at prom. Anyone found with alcohol will immediately be removed from the school campus and will face suspension. Also anyone who arrives at prom intoxicated from pre-prom partying will not be admitted into the dance."

"Wow, this guy is strict." Jey whispered.

"Third, everyone attending the prom must stay in authorized areas….the gym, restrooms and front entrance. No sneaking into other areas of the school. Chaperones will be patrolling to enforce this. And any couples caught sneaking into the restrooms together will immediately be removed from the school campus."

"Are we allowed to slow dance?" Brandi rolled her eyes.

"Prom will be over at 11pm sharp. Everyone is expected to clear the campus no later than midnight." Mr. Flair said. "During the prom, no provocative or inappropriate dancing will be tolerated. And anyone whose attire is revealing or inappropriate will be refused entrance."

"Is there anything left for him to talk about?" Jey sighed.

"And finally, no weapons are permitted on campus." He finished. "I am sure that everyone is going to be well behaved and we will have a wonderful night. I am certainly looking forward to seeing all the students dressed up and celebrating their senior prom."

"We're gonna be announced next…are you ready for this?" Kristin whispered to the other girls.

"I just hope I don't trip on anything." Naomi chuckled.

"And now I am handing things over to Miss Wendi Richter to introduce our prom court candidates." Mr. Flair said.

There was short applause as Coach Richter walked up to the podium. "Good afternoon. This year we have five ladies running for prom queen. As always two runners up will serve as prom princesses. I have the privilege of introducing this year's candidates."

"Finally, they are gonna introduce the ladies." Jimmy said.

"First up we have Miss Natalya Neidhart being escorted by her father Jim Neidhart. Natalya is a member of the honor society….."

Coach Richter read her biography as Natalya walked across the stage with her father. Behind the curtain the other girls watched, waiting their turn. Natalya stood at the end of the stage with her father behind her as Layla was introduced next.

"I'm next." Kristin said.

"Good luck out there." Chevonne hugged her.

"You look great. We all do." Naomi hugged her.

The girls watched as Kristin and her father walked across the stage. They chuckled as their friends cheered and hollered for Kristin.

"You ready?" Bob asked Chevonne as Naomi and her dad walked out.

"Yes, and thank you again for being here today." She said.

"You don't have to thank me. I am honored to escort my adopted daughter." He kissed her cheek. "I am so proud of you, so is Elaine."

She smiled and took his arm as they started across the stage.

"And our final candidate is Miss Chevonne Williamson being escorted by family friend Bob Orton. Chevonne is a member of the honor society and is ranked in the top ten of the senior class. She has been a member of the pep squad during basketball season for four years and has been a member of the school choir for four years as well. She has lettered in volleyball and this year served as the team co-captain. Chevonne has also volunteered with the local food pantry and the animal shelter. After graduation Chevonne plans to attend Georgia State University but has not yet decided on a major."

As the audience clapped, her friends cheered and hollered, while Randy made whistling noises. Bob squeezed her hand and moved to stand behind her. She smiled at Naomi who was standing beside her

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the 1987 Carter High Prom Court." Coach Richter said causing applause and cheers to erupt from the audience.

Mr. Flair stepped back up to the podium. "And what a lovely group of ladies. Glad we have their dad's here to help control the boys."

Everyone chuckled at his small joke.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming this afternoon. See you tomorrow night and let's have a great prom." Mr. Flair dismissed them.

"You girls did great. I will see all of you here tomorrow night." Coach Richter told them as people began milling around and talking as the assembly broke up.

"Well I don't like to brag but I think we have the three prettiest ladies up here." Mr. Knight said.

"I would agree." Mr. Tynes said.

"Thank you. I have to admit I really enjoyed today." Chevonne smiled.

"I knew you would. It turned out great." Kristin smiled.

"Come on, let's go find our families." Naomi took their arms.

Everyone made their way down into the sea of people looking for their friends and families. Finally their friends caught up to them in the crowd.

"Our three queens, you girls looked great up there." Brandi said.

"Yeah, I almost popped a boner." Jey joked.

"They are our girlfriends." Roman smacked the back of his head.

"I am just going to take that as a compliment." Naomi rolled her eyes.

"And see, no one said or did anything to upset you." Randy told Chevonne.

"I am so glad too. This has been such a great day." She hugged him.

"There is our girl! Honey you were just gorgeous up there." Judi rushed over and hugged Chevonne.

"All of you girls were. I can't believe you are all so grown up." Elaine said.

"Come on Chevonne, there are my parents." Roman said. "Excuse us a minute."

"I can't believe the kids are all grown up." Elaine said to Ted, Sr. who had joined them.

"I know seems like just yesterday we were dressing Ted, Randy and Chevonne up for Halloween parades at the elementary school. Now we are dressing them up for prom." Ted, Sr. said.

"Judi, you have really raised a wonderful young lady. You should be very proud." Dusty said as he found the group.

"Thank you. I have had a lot of help from the Orton's. I like to think that God sent her Randy as a childhood friend knowing that Bob and Elaine would be so good to her." Judi said.

Roman and Chevonne walked over to where the Reigns family was waiting for them.

"Chevonne, you look beautiful. I think my wife took a whole roll of film of you and the girls up there." Sika chuckled.

"Thank you. It is a surprise to see you here." She smiled.

"We wouldn't miss such a big event for Roman's girlfriend." Sika told her.

"Here sweetheart. These are for you." Mrs. Reigns handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you so much." Chevonne hugged her.

"Let me get a few more pictures." Mrs. Reigns said.

"Oh mom." Roman groaned.

"A lot of other moms are taking pictures." Chevonne pointed out. "My mom is gonna take some too."

Roman and Chevonne posed together for a few pictures while Mrs. Reigns snapped off photos. Sika even joined them for one.

"Let's go join the others. I want some pictures of the twins and Naomi." Mrs. Reigns said.

They walked back through the crowd and joined their friends and parents, many of which were also taking pictures.

"Chevonne, there you are. Go stand with the girls. We want some pictures." Elaine said.

"Mom, what are you gonna be like tomorrow when it is actually prom?" Randy asked.

"Hush, we're all proud of our kids." Elaine said as Chevonne joined Naomi and Kristin.

The girls stood while the parents took several pictures. The parents then took several more pictures of the kids with their significant others and parents.

"Why don't we take the kids out to dinner? All of us. That way we can celebrate with them before prom." Bob said.

"Sounds wonderful. We'll join you." Dusty said.

"Us too." Ted, Sr. said.

"We'll all meet at the Bonanza in town." Bob said.

They all started towards the exit of the auditorium. Everyone was leaving as school had dismissed soon after the assembly was over.

"Wait, I forgot my purse in my locker." Chevonne said.

"Everyone go on, I will walk back with her to get her purse and then we'll meet you at the restaurant." Roman said.

"You sure? We don't mind waiting." Randy said.

"No go on; just save us a few seats there." Roman said.

Roman and Chevonne headed back into the school going towards Chevonne's locker.

"You looked beautiful on stage. You were glowing." Roman told her.

"Thank you. It sounds silly but when no one made any rude remarks….I finally felt like I belonged. And you guys were so great about cheering loud for all of us and making all three of us feel supported." She smiled.

She hurried and opened her locker. "Thanks for walking back with me. I put my purse in here before we went to the auditorium."

"I don't mind. I figure everyone is going to have a hard time at the restaurant finding a table for 25 people." Roman laughed.

"Got it, now we can go." She closed her locker.

They started back down the hall and were startled as Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan and Luke Harper rounded the corner.

"Chevonne, nice to see you. I figured you would've left with everyone else." Bray said.

"I had to come back to get something." She was startled. "See you Monday."

"Good luck tomorrow night. I think you would make a great prom queen." Bray said.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Chevonne said.

"Your father really should have been here today. He would've been so proud." Bray said.

"Why would you say something like that?" Chevonne glared.

"What are you trying to get at? Her family is none of your business." Roman stepped up to Bray.

Bray stepped back and put up his hands. "I meant no disrespect. I just meant that any dad would be proud and it is too bad hers was not here today."

"Stay away from her." Roman glared. He took Chevonne's hand and they walked around the others in the hall and continued down the hall.

Once they were outside in the student parking lot, Roman stopped to check on Chevonne.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked.

"Yeah….just why would Bray say something like that to me? He has never made remarks about me not having a dad before." She said.

"Forget him. Don't let him spoil such a good day." Roman said.

"You're right. Let's go." She smiled as they walked to Roman's car.

(10pm)

That evening the twins were relaxing at home with Roman who had come to visit them. They were looking forward to prom the next night. They had enjoyed dinner with their friends and family earlier. The local Bonanza restaurant had to push together several tables for the large group.

"Brett doesn't know if he wants to come to our after party tomorrow." Jimmy said as he handed Roman a soda. "Ted mentioned it earlier at dinner."

"I am hoping he does. It is gonna be a great night." Jey said.

"We're all meeting at the Orton's." Roman said.

"Brandi and Naomi are getting their hair done together in the afternoon." Jimmy said.

"Judi and Elaine are doing Chevonne's hair." Roman said.

"I am so glad that all I have to do is get dressed and show up." Jey said.

"How are things with you and Chevonne? You been spending even more time than usual with her lately." Jey asked.

"Everything is great. I have been staying with her while her mom works late. The murder of that girl back in March has her more spooked than she lets on." Roman said.

"Staying late with her?" Jimmy wagged his eyebrows.

"We haven't done anything serious yet. Although waiting is getting tougher. Spending time with her…and she is beautiful." Roman said. "And she is a snuggler."

"She is very pretty. I am sure you're getting antsy." Jey said.

"She is…but it's more than that. You guys are her friend, you know how sweet she is. Look how she babied Jey when his arm got broken." Roman said.

"Damn Rome, you really like her." Jimmy said.

"No shit. But you remember what it was like waiting on Naomi to be ready." Roman said.

"It sucks, I know." Jimmy said.

"Tomorrow is prom…maybe something will happen." Jey said.

"No, I know she isn't ready for anything like that yet." Roman said.

"I don't think she ever had a boyfriend serious enough to have sex with." Jey said. "Despite the rumors spread by the Sluts R Us twins."

"Shouldn't you two be worried about fooling around with your own dates?" Roman rolled his eyes.

"Come on, its prom…it is going to be the perfect atmosphere. Prom is romantic, you'll be dancing together, spending the whole night together." Jimmy said.

"We'll see what happens. But isn't sex on prom night kinda cliché?" Roman chuckled.

"A great cliché." Jimmy smiled.

(10pm)

Chevonne stood in front of her dresser and mirror and brushed out her hair. She was getting ready for bed, wanting to get plenty of sleep before prom. She glanced down at her dresser and saw a picture of her, Judi and the Orton's together the previous Thanksgiving. She picked it up and looked closer at it, Bray's words from earlier on her mind.

She set the picture back on the dresser and walked out of her room and down the hall to her mom's room. Judi was sitting in bed reading.

"Chevonne, you should be getting some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day." Judi looked up at her.

"I am going to bed soon." She said. "Mom…..would my dad have been proud of me?"

"What? Why are you bringing him up?" Judi frowned.

"I just want to know about him. Today after the assembly…one of the other students made a remark that my real dad should have been there, that he would have been proud…and well, I was just wondering if that is true?" she said.

"I don't want to talk about him." Judi became angry.

"Well I do. I am 18 years old and I don't know anything about him. I have never even seen a picture of him…I don't even know his name. Is it so terrible to want to know my roots?" she said.

"After what that man did, the less you know the better." Judi said.

"Mom that is not fair." Chevonne protested.

"Look….I know you have questions, but he told me very little before he disappeared. I was young, naïve and too stupid to realize what a mess I was in until it was too late." Judi said.

"Is there anyone in town he knew? Someone I could talk to about him?" she tried again.

"No, and I won't talk about it anymore." Judi said.

Chevonne sighed, realizing she was getting nowhere and that further discussion would start a huge fight. She turned to walk out of the room.

"I'll go to bed now. Goodnight mom." She says.

"Chevonne…" Judi called after her. "Any man in his right mind would be proud to have a daughter like you."

"Thanks mom. Goodnight." She smiled and walked on back to her room.

_**Author's Note- **__Thanks to those that have been reading and reviewing. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it and how much they brighten my day and motivate me to update faster. You guys are awesome. _


	17. Prom 1987

Saturday May 9, 1987

5pm

Chevonne sat at Elaine's dressing table as Elaine finished curling her hair. Chevonne had decided to wear her hair over to one side and curled. Judi was there as well, both moms helping her to get dressed for prom. Elaine had also gone to check on Randy several times and helped him tie his bowtie.

"You look just beautiful. Roman is going to be stunned." Elaine said.

"I can't believe how grown up you are. You look wonderful." Judi agreed.

Elaine finished the last curl and stepped away. "There you go. You are all ready for prom."

Chevonne stood up and looked in the full length mirror by the door. Her long white gown with lace sleeves fit her perfectly and she was wearing white heels. Her hair looked beautiful and Elaine had loaned her a pearl necklace to wear.

"Thank you, both my mama's…you both have helped so much with tonight. I really appreciate it." She smiled.

"You're welcome. You just go tonight and have a wonderful time." Judi hugged her.

"And you make sure Roman behaves. I was young once too." Elaine hugged her.

"I should get downstairs; the others will be here soon." Chevonne said.

She walked out of the room and down the stairs. Randy was on the couch next to Bob who was cleaning his guns.

"Papa Orton, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Cleaning my guns. I want Roman to see them and know he better respect you." Bob said.

"I have heard of men doing this, but this is the first time I have actually seen it." Judi laughed.

"Bob, don't you think this is a bit much?" Elaine chuckled.

"Hell no, I have a beautiful daughter and she has a boyfriend and I want him to know I am very protective of her. And I want Randy to see what will happen if he makes me a grandpa before I am old enough to be one." Bob said.

"Hey….Lilian is just my friend." Randy protested.

"What is your point?" Bob looked at him. "I was a teenage boy once and I know how their minds work."

"Papa Orton you have nothing to worry about." Chevonne assured him.

He smiled up at her. "You look beautiful. I have never seen you look so pretty."

"Thank you. I love my dress. I can't thank you enough for it." She smiled.

"Both our kids look great! Randy looks so handsome." Judi smiled.

They heard car doors slamming and realized the others had arrived. Randy got up and hurried to the door with Chevonne. There in the driveway was a gray limo with their friends climbing out of it. Behind the limo were the parents in a few cars as everyone had agreed to meet at the Orton's to take pictures and see the kids off.

The guys were all dressed in their tuxedos with cummerbunds to match their date's gowns. The girls were all dressed up in the gowns they had bought last month with their hair done. Alicia was with Jey, having been picked up earlier. She was wearing a strapless green gown with sequins at the top and satin ruffles from the waist to knees. Lilian was there as well, wearing a short black satin dress.

Chevonne hurried over and hugged Roman. He stood a moment and stared at her.

"You look beautiful…..I mean, I have always thought you were beautiful but…you're breathtaking." He smiled.

"Thank you...I never seen you dressed up before. You're so handsome. You look like some European male model." She smiled.

"Enjoy it now…this bowtie is killing me." He said as she hugged him again.

He handed her a large box. She lifted the lid and saw a bouquet of daisies and a corsage of white roses.

"You didn't have to get me a corsage and a bouquet." She smiled and kissed him.

"I wanted to. And it kept me from arguing with myself over which you would prefer." Roman winked.

"Thank you. They are beautiful." She kissed him again.

He helped her put her corsage on her wrist and she held her bouquet, noticing that Elaine was already snapping pictures of Randy and Lilian. Naomi and Brandi hurried over to them.

"You look gorgeous. I am half-wishing I had bought that dress myself." Naomi hugged Chevonne.

"Oh please, you look too pretty for words in that blue. And I love your hair." Chevonne chuckled. "And Brandi….you will never get Cody to behave all night wearing that."

"Don't I know it. He is already whispering naughty things when no one is listening." Brandi laughed.

"Where is Brett?" Chevonne asked.

"He saw us off earlier. He says he might join us for the after party." Brandi said.

Roman's parents hurried over to the group. They had been taking pictures of the twins and some of the other guys.

"Roman, go on home. I am taking this lovely lady to prom." Sika joked.

Chevonne chuckled. "Thank you. I am so glad you came to see us off."

"You look just stunning. All you girls look terrific." Mrs. Reigns hugged them.

"Come on kids, we want some group pictures." Elaine yelled.

The kids all headed for the house.

"By the way, Papa Orton is cleaning his guns as a warning." Chevonne whispered to Roman.

"Oh great, threatened on prom night." Roman rolled his eyes.

The kids walked into the house and the parents immediately began standing them together for a series of pictures: all the guys together, all the girls together, all the couples together, each couple with parents, each couple etc. Through it all Bob cleaned his guns except when he stood with the kids for a few pictures.

"Are we gonna be like this when we are parents?" Jey asked.

"Oh yes!" Mrs. Uso said. "When you raise children and they make you proud by succeeding, staying out of trouble and finishing high school, you celebrate the big moments and take lots of pictures."

"Makes me feel old, Cody is the baby and he is going off to his senior prom." Dusty said.

"Well I just have Chevonne, but she is such a blessing and I couldn't be prouder." Judi said.

"Let's take one more of all the kids by the limo and let them get started on their big night." Elaine said.

"And Chevonne and Lilian better come home in the morning in the same dress they are wearing now." Bob said.

"Same goes for Naomi and Alicia." Fatu said.

"I second that." Mr. Knight said.

"Brandi too." Dusty said.

"And Kristin too." Ted Sr. said.

"Our parents have so much faith in us." Cody said.

The kids all walked out the door, followed by the parents. They lined up by couple in front of the limo and the parents snapped off several pictures. Finally the parents finished and the limo driver opened the door. The kids all piled into the limo, a tight fit but no one complained.

"Can you believe it? We're off to our senior prom." Ted said as the limo pulled out of the Orton driveway.

"It is gonna be a great night." Randy said.

"Let's have a toast." Jimmy said as he started digging in the fridge. "We got sodas."

"I guess at our age that is all we're allowed….legally." Brandi laughed.

"Especially after that big speech Mr. Flair gave yesterday." Ted chuckled.

They passed cans of soda around until everyone had one. Everyone was smiling as they opened their cans.

"Here is to an awesome senior prom!" Jimmy raised his can.

"To a fun night with the prettiest girls in the school!" Ted raised his can.

"To great friends, wouldn't wanna share tonight with anyone else!" Naomi said.

"To our three prom court ladies, making Miss America look like a bag lady!" Jey said.

"To our handsome dates, despite how much the tuxes annoy them!" Brandi said.

"To friends that are more like family, making the rough times easier and the good times even better!" Chevonne said.

"To my cousins, new friends and girlfriend who made moving here easier." Roman said.

"To finally being seniors and going out in style." Randy said.

They clinked their cans together and took a drink. They chatted and laughed the rest of the ride to the school.

As they pulled up in front of the school, they could hear some music coming out of the gym and saw several students and chaperones standing around outside. The limo stopped and after a few moments the driver opened the limo door. The couples exited the limo with the guys helping the girls and making sure they had their flowers.

"Hey there is Dustin." Cody said.

They looked over and saw Dustin hurrying towards them.

"Glad I caught you kids before you went in." Dustin said. "I didn't get a chance to see you guys at home. I got caught up at work and missed everyone at home and the Orton's."

"Don't worry; everyone took enough pictures that you can see every breath we took." Cody hugged him.

"Wow you kids look so grown up. I can't get over it." Dustin smiled. "I remember when Cody and Teddy were going to see Santa at the mall. And Randy and Chevonne hunting Easter eggs with them in the park."

"I never knew prom made people get so sentimental." Chevonne chuckled.

"I thought it made people horny." Randy said.

"Stick with me Lilian; I'll make sure he behaves." Chevonne laughed.

"You kids better get in there. Have a fun night, but be safe and behave." Dustin said.

"See you tomorrow. Thanks for coming." Chevonne hugged him.

"Don't worry; we'll take care of the girls." Ted assured him.

"Tell you all about it in the morning." Cody said.

"And no making me an uncle!" Dustin said.

The couples turned and headed into the school to the gym. As they neared the gym, they saw Coach Richter at a table outside the gym where the prom court voting was taking place. There were other kids around the table voting. Coach Richter smiled at them as they approached the table.

"You kids look great. Each of you take a ballot and vote for just one of the ladies." Richter said.

"I don't know who to vote for." Brandi said.

"Me either." Cody said.

"Yeah…..I love all three of our girls." Jey said.

"I am gonna flip a coin." Lilian said.

"Everyone just vote for whoever you want and keep it to yourself. That way no one has anything to feel guilty about or get mad about." Naomi said.

"Good idea." Kristin said.

The entire group took a ballot and voted for the prom court. They folded their ballots and put them in the box. As they entered the gym, large glitter letters spelled out 'Take My Breath Away'. Peter Cetera's 'Glory of Love' was playing over the speakers. They walked along a long blue carpet and at the end of the carpet was arch of blue and silver balloons.

They looked around the gym. It was decorated in blue and silver with streamers and balloons, signs and the tables were decorated with table clothes.

"It looks beautiful in here." Chevonne smiled.

"You girls on prom committee was a good thing." Randy said.

"We should get our pictures done and out of the way." Kristin said.

"Good idea." Brandi agreed.

"Come on, they are taking pictures behind the curtain. I see the line." Naomi said.

The couples walked across the gym to where students were lined up for prom pictures. They stood in line behind the others to wait their turn.

"After pictures, can I take off this bowtie? I am going crazy." Randy complained.

"Oh hang in there a little longer." Brandi said.

"Besides, you look very handsome." Chevonne said.

"I hope they play some good music tonight." Cody said.

"Looks like they are getting the buffet set up for dinner." Ted said.

"Seth and Dean called me today." Roman told Chevonne as they waited in line.

"I know you miss them. What did they say?" she smiled.

"They wanted to talk to me before I went to prom. Their prom is next weekend. They said some stuff I won't repeat….typical guys." He said.

"I hope I get to meet them. They sound like wonderful friends." She said.

(7pm)

The prom was underway as most students were seated and enjoying their dinner while a few students were still getting photos taken. Randy was sitting with his friends as they had pushed a few tables together and were all enjoying dinner together.

"I can't believe John Cena came. I thought he would avoid the prom after Nikki was murdered." Kristin whispered to Chevonne.

"Maybe he just wanted to put the whole thing behind him and enjoy the evening." She whispered back.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Mr. Flair stood at the microphone on the decorated stage. "In just a few minutes we will be starting the dancing. Ms. Richter wants to remind everyone that if you have not yet voted for prom court, please do so now. Just a few more reminders, students remember to keep your dancing appropriate, nothing vulgar or suggestive."

"Does that mean I should cancel the strippers?" Randy chuckled.

"Everyone enjoy the prom, the music will be restarting and you may take to the dance floor." Mr. Flair said.

"I am going to the restroom before the dancing starts." Naomi said.

"I will go with you." Chevonne said.

"Me too." Lilian said.

"I'll go too." Brandi said.

"What do you ladies do in there?" Jimmy asked as the girls stood up.

"Secret things we will never tell you." Kristin laughed.

The guys shook their heads as the ladies headed to the restroom.

"Are they really gonna make us dance?" Roman asked.

"Do like the rest of us, sway and move your feet a bit to make the girls happy." Jey said.

"Besides, Cody is the one that breaks out dancing like he is Kevin Bacon." Ted rolled his eyes.

In the restroom, the ladies were checking their hair and make-up.

"You ready for a romantic night with tall dark and handsome?" Naomi asked.

"I swear if he smiles at me one more time in that tux, I am gonna melt." Chevonne chuckled.

"The guys all look nice tonight. Hard to believe those are the same guys that we see every day." Brandi said.

"Cody behaving?" Kristin asked.

"Of course not. I am about to sign him up for his own 900 number and make a fortune." Brandi said.

"Cody talking dirty…..I have grown up with him so that would kill my libido." Chevonne laughed.

"That is why I trust you around him and nearly scratched that Rosa bitch's eyes out." Brandi said.

"We better get back out there before someone moves in on our men." Lilian said.

"You have nothing to worry about. One thing Randy's dad has taught him well, you leave with the one you brought, treat her like a lady and beat the hell out of any guy that gets fresh with Chevonne." Kristin said.

"Chevonne, I have always wanted to ask….as close as you and Randy are…have you two ever…..done anything?" Alicia asked.

"Oh heavens no. Randy and I are siblings…truly in our hearts we are, we just lack the bloodline." Chevonne said. "I am the first to admit that Randy is very handsome…but it would feel like incest if we ever….I can't even see trying anything."

"Okay ladies, let's get back to our men." Naomi said.

(8pm)

The couples were dancing as the prom was in full swing. Randy kept a close eye on Chevonne even though he trusted Roman. He noticed they were dancing close with her resting her head on his chest. Randy focused back on Lilian who was smiling and talking about the after prom party.

"You know, I am having more fun than I thought I would." Roman said as 'Almost Paradise' by Mike Reno and Ann Wilson played.

"You didn't think you would enjoy prom?" Chevonne looked up at him, eyes full of confusion.

"I thought prom would be fun, but it's better than I thought it would be. The dancing isn't as bad as I thought….it helps having the other guys." He chuckled.

"You dance just fine. And you look so handsome." She kissed him.

"Of course getting to watch you girls dance is a bonus." Roman winked. "You are six gorgeous ladies!"

"How do you always know the right thing to say?" she kissed him.

The music sped up as 'Living in America' began playing. The couples moved apart and more or less formed a big clump; the girls dancing while the guys swayed and watched.

"Great, now I am stuck in a Rocky movie." Randy rolled his eyes.

"I feel like I should go warn Apollo Creed he is about to get killed." Jey chuckled.

"Cody, you are not James Brown." Jimmy laughed at Cody's antics.

"I am so ready for the after party. And I can't wait to get out of this bowtie." Ted said. "I hope Brett decides to come."

"Oh my goodness, girls look at Mr. Hart…..he looks so nice dressed up for prom." Kristin pointed him out where he was talking to Coach Austin.

"I wish he would get out here and dance." Naomi said.

"He is so cute in those jeans and cowboy boots." Chevonne chuckled as they danced.

"You'll have to excuse these girls, Mr. Hart is the school heart throb around here." Jimmy told Roman.

"I have heard the girls talking about him before." Roman laughed.

"Wonder how they would feel if we started fawning over the female teachers?" Jey laughed.

"If you wanna fawn over Ms. Ellison, go right ahead." Alicia joked.

"Isn't she like 70 years old? She needs to retire already." Teddy said.

(9pm)

The music died down as Mr. Flair and Coach Richter walked on the stage in the prom. Some students stayed on the dance floors while others took seats at the tables.

"It is now time to crown our 1987 Prom Queen and Princesses, this is a moment I know many of you have been waiting on." Mr. Flair said.

The girls all huddled together with the guys standing behind them. Brandi, Alicia and Lilian stood with Kristin, Chevonne and Naomi; all of them holding hands for support. The guys were glad that the girls could support each other instead of cat fighting.

"Our first Prom Princess 1987….Miss Kristin Tynes." Mr. Flair announced.

The girls all hugged and congratulated Kristin. Kristin quickly kissed Ted and then walked on the stage. They all cheered as Ms. Richter hugged Kristin, then put her Princess Sash on her and carefully placed a crown on her head and handed her a bouquet of red roses.

"And our next Prom princess 1987….Miss Chevonne Williamson." Mr. Flair announced.

Chevonne was a bit shocked as everyone began hugging her. She quickly kissed Roman and Randy gave her a huge hug. She hurried on stage where Ms. Richter hugged her. She smiled as Ms. Richter put her princess sash on her, then carefully placed her crown on her head and handed her a bunch of red roses. She moved over to stand by Kristin and they hugged and congratulated each other.

"And now…our Prom Queen 1987…..Miss Naomi Knight!" Mr. Flair announced.

Everyone cheered as Naomi quickly hugged everyone, kissed Jimmy and then hurried on stage. Ms. Richter put the queen sash on Naomi and placed the crown on her head and handed her a bunch of white roses. Kristin and Chevonne both hugged Naomi as they stood on the stage. The three ladies stood on stage smiling as the crowd clapped and cheered. Their group of friends were yelling the loudest with Randy and Cody whistling loudly.

"What a beautiful prom court, lovely ladies indeed." Mr. Flair said. "Our prom court will now have the traditional royalty dance with their respective dates."

Kristin, Chevonne and Naomi walked down the stairs as Ted, Jimmy and Roman met them on the dance floor. The prom theme song 'Take My Breath Away' began playing as the couples began dancing.

"Did you ever see three more gorgeous ladies in crowns?" Randy said watching them dance.

"Not in Walkerton." Brandi agreed.

"They all look so happy." Jey said. "I am glad our three girls won."

The couples continued dancing as the photographer took some candid shots of the prom court and their dates dancing.

"You looked so beautiful on that stage. I didn't even notice the other two; you were beaming and look so beautiful."

"This must be a fairy tale. It sounds corny but….I only ran for prom court for something fun with my friends. I never thought I would end up a princess." Chevonne smiled.

"Would it be corny if I called you my princess?" Roman winked.

"A little, but I love it anyway." She kissed him.

Back along the edge of the dance floor, the others were quietly talking as they watched the court dancing.

"Chevonne and Roman been snuggling and kissing a lot tonight." Jey said.

"Well it is prom, what did you expect?" Brandi asked.

"Besides, one look and you can see those are three couples in love." Lilian smiled.

"Just as long as his pants stay zipped." Randy said.

"Randy….you can't keep her a virgin forever." Cody sighed.

"I know." Randy sighed. "And I like Roman. It is just….."

"If he is this way over his sister…imagine what he will be like if he has a daughter." Jey chuckled.

As the song ended, other couples joined the dance floor. Chevonne told Roman she wanted a dance with Randy so Roman politely asked Lilian to dance.

"It just wouldn't be right if I didn't dance with my brother." She said.

"You are beautiful princess. Dad is going to be so proud." Randy told her.

"Chevonne, after this song I need you, Kristin and Naomi to come get your formal prom court pictures taken. The photographer will be waiting for you girls." Ms. Richter said as she walked by.

"So now that you and Kristin are princesses, are you two gonna wear metal bikinis?" Cody danced by with Brandi.

"Yes, I thought I would break mine out at the after party." Chevonne rolled her eyes.

"You look really happy with Roman. I am glad you found such a nice boyfriend." Randy said.

"Me too. This night has turned out to be wonderful." She smiled.

As the song ended, the three ladies made sure they had their roses and went to get their formal pictures done. The three girls walked over to where the formal pictures were being taken.

"I am so happy for you girls." Kristin said.

"It is so nice, all three of us on prom court." Naomi hugged them.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Chevonne smiled.

"There is the prom court. You ladies look wonderful. Just a few pictures and you can get back to the festivities." The photographer said. "Okay let's get the queen in the middle and one princess on each side of her. We need a few for the yearbook and the local newspaper."

The ladies lined up in front of the props as told.

"Okay, princesses, hold your flowers just a bit more to the side…perfect." The photographer snapped off a few photos.

"I am so proud of you three ladies." Coach Richter walked over to stand near the photographer. "I have watched you girls for the past four years and you have really become wonderful young women."

"I need to adjust the lights for my next shot. It'll just be a second." The photographer said.

The girls stood patiently while the photographer adjusted his lights. He walked to the side of the balloon arch and began moving the lights. As he moved one light something large fell through the curtain. The girls turned and saw it was a bloody body. All three began screaming as the photographer backed away in shock.

"It's Dustin! Oh my god it's Dustin!" Chevonne screamed.

_**To Be Continued**_


	18. After Prom- No Party

_The girls stood patiently while the photographer adjusted his lights. He walked to the side of the balloon arch and began moving the lights. As he moved one light something large fell through the curtain. The girls turned and saw it was a bloody body. All three began screaming as the photographer backed away in shock. _

_ "It's Dustin! Oh my god it's Dustin!" Chevonne screamed._

Other students attracted by the screaming came to see what was happening and began yelling and running as well. The girls began hurrying away from Dustin's dead body as a few teachers ran over to see if there was anything could be done for Dustin.

The gym had turned into complete chaos as students were yelling in a panic, several teachers began trying to get the students to exit the gym. Chevonne looked around and couldn't find her group in the chaos. She looked back at Dustin, seeing blood everywhere and saw Mr. Hart checking him over but shaking his head. She choked up knowing her friend was dead.

"Chevonne, you need to clear the area." Mr. Layfield told her.

She turned and hugged him, feeling upset. "It's Cody's brother!" she cried, her princess roses caught between the two of them.

Mr. Layfield realized she was upset and patted her back, looking around at the chaos. He spotted her group in the midst.

"Reigns! Orton!" he waved at them.

Roman heard his name and saw Mr. Layfield waving at him. He hurried over and saw Chevonne upset.

"Take her and get out of the gym. The police are being called. Don't leave her, she is upset." He instructed nudging Chevonne towards Roman.

"Chevonne, come on. What happened? Kristin came over screaming that Dustin was dead. Coach Simmons and Mr. Anderson had to drag Cody outside." Roman said as they headed towards the door among the crowd.

"Where is everyone?" she looked around.

"We'll find them, I promise." They made it out of the building to the parking lot. Several students were also outside, many still in a panic.

"Stay here. No one leave the premises, the police have been called." Mr. Austin yelled.

"Just try to stay calm!" Mr. Flair yelled.

"Are you okay?" Roman turned towards her.

"No….no….Dustin…." she started crying again.

Roman hugged her and looked for the others. He saw Randy with Lilian running towards them.

"Chevonne, are you hurt? What happened?" Randy asked.

"I'm not hurt." She managed to say.

"Roman!" Jimmy yelled as he ran over to them, Naomi with him, also in tears.

"Are you guys okay? Where is Jey and Alicia?" Roman asked.

"I don't know. Ted and Kristin are somewhere with Cody and Brandi. What the fuck happened?" Jimmy said. "Naomi is too upset to talk."

"Chevonne is upset too." Roman said.

"We should look for Cody, he must be beside himself." Lilian said, sounding much calmer than her face showed.

"I'll go look for them." Randy said. "You guys stay here. Roman take care of my sister. Lilian stay with them, you will be safe."

Roman nodded as Randy took off in the crowd. Lilian tried to comfort Chevonne and Naomi. Roman noticed Chevonne was trembling. He knew it was emotions and not cold but took his jacket off and wrapped it around her.

"You sure it was Dustin? I mean so much happening at once, are you sure?" Jimmy asked Naomi.

"It was him. I saw his face." Chevonne said, lifting her head off of Roman's chest. "Why was he there? Who would kill Dustin?"

"Calm down. I don't want you to make yourself sick. I know it is upsetting." Roman rubbed her back.

"Jimmy! Roman!" Jey ran over to them, Alicia close behind him. "Are you guys okay? I lost you in the mess. How are the girls?"

"We're all safe, but the girls are upset. Randy went to find the others." Roman said.

"This is insane. A death at our prom? And Dustin?" Jey asked as he checked his brother and Naomi.

"I don't know what is going on." Jimmy said as they heard sirens in the distance.

Randy came running back over to them, he had Ted and Kristin with him. Cody and Brandi were close behind.

"Okay, we are all here now. We should stay together." Randy said.

Cody was beyond distraught and nothing Brandi could do was calming him down. Kristin was still crying with Ted trying to keep her calm.

"What happened? No one will tell us anything?" Brandi asked.

"We….they were doing our photos and….when the photographer moved his equipment….Dustin fell through the curtain….blood everywhere." Chevonne managed to choke out.

Cody grabbed her and turned her towards him. "Are you sure it was him? Are you sure? Did you get a good look?"

"Easy….we're all upset here." Randy pried his fingers off her.

"Oh Cody…I'm so sorry." Chevonne cried.

Cody sat down on the curb, feeling ready to pass out. Randy and Brandi tried to comfort him. Police cars pulled into the parking lot. Officers rushed out of the cars and hurried into the school as an ambulance pulled in as well.

"I need to go in there. He's my brother." Cody stood up.

"Stay here man. Let the police handle this." Ted pulled him back.

"Attention students!" they heard Mr. Flair speaking into a bullhorn. "We are working to contact all of your parents. You may not leave until your parents come here and the police release you. The police will need to speak to some of you. Please stay calm. I know this is upsetting but we are doing everything we can at the moment."

"This can't be real." Cody said.

(10pm)

The police had the students moved into classrooms to question them and wait for parents. The gym was completely closed off as the police and EMS were in there working and investigating. The local Walkerton police had called in the state police to assist them as they were overwhelmed being such a small force.

"Okay kids, one more time. You saw Mr. Rhodes outside the gym before the prom began?" Officer Lesner said.

"Yes, he had missed seeing us before we left home." Randy said.

"He was my brother. He wanted to see us." Cody said.

"Most of us had known him since we were kids." Chevonne said.

"And then you left him in the parking lot and went into the prom?" Lesner said.

"Yes." Ted said.

"Did you see anything or anyone out of place?" Lesner asked.

"No." Brandi said.

"The parking lot was full of people. Parents, students, limos….we weren't really looking." Jimmy said.

"Did any of you see Dustin during the prom? Did he come in or anything?" Lesner asked.

"No…we thought everything was fine until….." Cody said.

The door opened and the kids looked up to see their parents rushing into the room. They all jumped out of their seats and ran to their parents.

"Are you kids okay?" Sika asked.

"We're fine dad…but…you know." Roman said as his dad hugged him.

"Chevonne…my baby are you okay?" Judi hugged her.

"Mama…Dustin…" Chevonne hugged her tight.

"Randy, thank god." Bob hugged him. "Your sister?"

"Chevonne is okay…shook up but okay." Randy hugged his mom.

"I am so glad you kids are okay. My boys." Mrs. Uso hugged the twins.

Fatu hugged the boys and hugged Roman. Mrs. Reigns checked on Chevonne. All the parents checked the kids and quietly looked over to where the Rhodes family was crying and hugging Cody.

"Wait, where is Brett?" Ted Sr. asked.

"Brett? What do you mean?" Teddy asked.

"Brett decided to go to the after party with you kids. He had already left the house." Mrs. DiBiase said.

"We haven't seen him." Kristin said.

"What? We have to find him!" Mrs. DiBiase became frantic.

"Stay calm. I will report him missing. I am sure that he is just lost in all this chaos. He is probably in another room." Ted Sr. said. "I will go speak to the officer. Let them know we have another child here."

Ted Sr. went to speak with Officer Lesner. As the parents remained hugging their children, trying to comfort them. Cody was nearly hysterical.

"They should call a doctor for him. He is gonna need sedated." Elaine whispered quietly looking at Cody.

"All the kids are upset. Maybe we should speak to the paramedics, see if they can give us anything." Mrs. Reigns said.

"Chevonne, how are you holding up?" Bob asked her.

"I don't know." She said. Randy hugged her.

Ted Sr. returned to the group, speaking quietly with Teddy and Kristin and the Tynes family.

"When can we take the kids home? I think they need to get out of here. Naomi can't take much more." Fatu said.

"This makes no sense. Walkerton has always been a safe town." Mrs. Uso said.

"And to go after Dustin? He has no enemies. He is one of the sweetest guys around." Elaine said.

"Judi, I want you and Chevonne to stay with us tonight." Bob said.

"That's probably best. The kids are gonna need support." Judi said.

A few moments later Officer Batista entered the door and motioned to Lesner. They spoke quietly for a few seconds.

Lesner turned to the group, "Mr. DiBiase, can we speak to you privately?"

"What's going on? Did you find Brett?" Mrs. DiBiase asked.

"Please, may we see you in the hall?" Officer Batista asked.

"This can't be good." Elaine whispered.

The DiBiase family walked out into the hallway with the police. The others stayed in the room quietly comforting each other. Randy handed Chevonne off to Roman. Lilian's family was trying to help calm Naomi down.

Suddenly they heard Mrs. DiBiase screaming in the hallway. Kristin ran to the door and opened it. Randy and Chevonne hurried out behind her. They found Ted Sr. hugging his wife while Teddy struggling with Officer Batista.

"What's happening?" Kristin asked hurrying over to Teddy.

"What's going on?" Randy asked.

Teddy let go of the officer and turned to hug Kristin crying heart wrenching sobs. Roman appeared at the door with the twins.

"What the hell is going on? There is only so much we can take!" Randy was frustrated.

"Brett's dead!" Teddy choked out.

"What?!" Randy yelled.

"No, no, no. Not Brett. Not another one." Chevonne fell into Roman crying.

The parents crowded into the hallway to see what was happening. Kristin's parents immediately going to Kristin and Teddy.

"What happened to Brett? Just what is going on around here?" Bob asked the officers.

"We found the killer…..who we're pretty sure is the killer, but we're sorry…we found Brett DiBiase deceased." Officer Batista said.

"How? This isn't happening." Alicia was upset as she clung to her father.

"Who have you arrested? Who did all this?" Jey yelled.

"Calm down. We understand you're upset." Officer Lesner said.

"No we won't calm down. We send our kids off to the prom and end up having two murders!" Sika yelled.

"Do any of you kids know Luke Harper?" Officer Batista asked.

"The weird kid? He did this?" Jimmy asked.

"We can't be sure right now but….he was found near where Brett DiBiase was found." Officer Batista said.

"Well what has he said? Luke is strange but…." Lilian said.

"Luke Harper is dead. Officers found him in the far parking lot. He tried to run and when officers cornered him, he drew a knife and attempted to charge officers. They fired in self-defense. Brett DiBiase was found dead in his car near where Harper was found." Officer Batista said.

"But that doesn't make sense…none of us have a gripe with Luke." Randy said.

"He is….was strange but we never had problems with him." Jimmy said.

"Everything is still under investigation. We will contact all of you later for further statements." Officer Lesner said.

"Can we get the kids out of here now? I don't think they can take much more." Fatu said.

"The Rhodes family and DiBiase family needs to stay. The rest of you are free to take your kids and go." Officer Lesner said.

The kids stood for a few moments quietly hugging each other and trying to offer comfort to Cody and Ted. The couples quietly said goodnight; not the end of the night any of them had expected. Finally the parents escorted their distraught children out of the school building. In front of the school there were police cars and ambulances. State police cars were there because the Walkerton police department was so small.

Chevonne stopped walking, staring at all the flashing lights. She looked at the other students walking out with their parents. She seemed to be in a daze.

"Baby….we're getting you out of here." Judi told her.

"We need to get a doctor for her?" Elaine asked.

"We'll give her a sedative to help her rest. Randy too." Bob said.

"Come on. We'll get you kids home." Judi took her hand. Chevonne nodded and walked with them to the Orton car.

(Midnight)

Bob pulled the car up in front of the Orton home. He parked the car. Randy and Judi helped Chevonne get out of the car.

"Come on kids, let's get you inside. You both need to try to get some rest." Elaine said.

They walked inside the house. Bob turning on lights and making sure the doors were locked.

"I am going to see if I can find some sleeping pills. Chevonne, why don't you go on upstairs and shower. You know where everything is and you have your own clothes in the room you stay in when you're here." Elaine said.

Judi wrapped her arm around Chevonne and started walking up the stairs with her. As they reached the top of the stairs, Chevonne suddenly collapsed.

"Bob! Randy!" Judi yelled.

Both men hurried up the stairs seeing Chevonne on the floor.

"What happened?" Randy asked as Bob lifted Chevonne off the floor.

"She passed out. I don't know what happened." Judi said.

"Randy go get the smelling salts. I'll get her to her room." Bob said.

Bob carried Chevonne to her room and laid her on the bed. Judi hurried in behind them. Randy came running in with the smelling salts. Bob cracked one and held it under Chevonne's nose.

She opened her eyes, coughing at the smell.

"Easy…you're okay." Bob sat down beside her as Judi climbed on the other side of the bed.

"What happened? I remember walking in the front door…from there I am blank." She said.

"You fainted. Looks like tonight just finally caught up with you and you passed out." Bob said.

"Do you want to see a doctor?" Judi asked.

"No…I just feel so….I can't find the words." She said.

"You're in shock. In time your feelings will become more clear…less jumbled." Bob said.

"Our lives will never be the same…..I just…" she was at a loss.

"You need some rest. We all do." Judi said.

Chevonne nodded. "I better go shower. I just feel…..I can't explain it."

"Come on, I will help you get your things. Then you are taking a sedative and getting some sleep." Judi said.

_**Author's Note- **__Thank you Raign for continuing to review. Plenty more story to come readers. Hope all are enjoying. All feedback welcome. _


	19. Aftermath

Monday May 11, 1987

Randy and Chevonne walked quietly into the backyard of the DiBiase home. Their parents had brought them to visit Teddy. They could see Kristin sitting with him on a lawn chair.

"Ted….hey, how are you?" Chevonne walked over to him. "Dumb question….how you holding up?"

"A little better." Ted hugged her.

"Kristin, hey sweetie." Chevonne hugged her.

"How have you guys been?" Kristin asked as Randy hugged Ted.

"I don't know…..it all seems surreal." Randy said.

"You heard from Roman?" Kristin asked.

"Yeah, Roman and his family came by yesterday to check on me. He is more shook up than he is letting on." Chevonne said. "He barely knew Brett and Dustin but he is still upset that someone hurt his new friends so much and….."

"Roman is a good guy. He has called here to check on me twice." Ted said.

"It was in the newspaper today that school is closed the rest of the week for investigation and….funerals." Randy said.

"The coroner released Brett's body today. Dad had him sent to the funeral home in town. He had to make all the arrangements; mom is just too upset." Ted said.

"Brandi told us the same thing about Dustin when we called her earlier." Randy said.

"Coach Simmons came by earlier. Principal Flair was here yesterday. Seems everyone we know is calling. Dad took the phone off the hook for a while last night." Ted said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Chevonne asked.

"I don't think so. I am glad you are here. Brett would have appreciated it." Ted said.

"I just feel helpless. Like I should be doing something but I don't know what." Kristin said.

"I know what you mean." Chevonne told her.

"Have the police given a motive?" Randy asked.

"They haven't mentioned one and I can't think of one. I don't even think Brett knew Luke Harper." Ted said.

Inside the house, the Tynes' and DiBiase's were having coffee with Judi and the Orton's. They seemed as lost and confused as the kids.

"The police called. They want the kids to come to the station tomorrow for more interviews. State police have taken over the case." Elaine said.

"Yeah they called us too." Mrs. Tynes said.

"I know they have to do it. But these kids have been through so much already." Judi said.

"How is Teddy holding up?" Bob asked.

"About like would be expected. We couldn't get him to sleep or eat…finally yesterday I took him to a doctor. They gave him some medicine and recommended a counselor for him." Ted said.

"Teddy says the house seems empty without Brett….and he can't…..he can't walk past his room." Mrs. DiBiase cried.

"How are Randy and Chevonne holding up?" Mr. Tynes asked.

"Chevonne is having a hard time sleeping and when she does she has nightmares. Wakes up screaming." Judi sighed.

"And Randy seems to be holding it all inside. He hasn't grieved….at least in front of us. And he wants to take care of everyone….he is in big brother mode too." Bob said.

"Brandi is having nightmares as well. I spoke with her mom this morning." Mrs. Tynes said.

"Have the police said anything?" Bob asked.

"The coroner gave me the results of Brett's autopsy…..I didn't tell Teddy any details, he has been through enough. They also said they are running some tests on Harper's clothes but still believe he is the culprit." Ted said.

"I just don't understand, I never heard Teddy or Brett mention that Harper boy. And Dustin is too old to have known him at all." Mrs. DiBiase said.

"It doesn't make sense. I have heard Randy and Chevonne talking, trying to figure it out but they can't find a reason either." Elaine said.

(8pm)

Roman knocked on the door to the Williamson house. Chevonne had called earlier telling him that she and Judi were going to stay at their own house not wanting to impose on the Orton's. Judi was hoping Chevonne being in her own room would help her sleep better. Roman had decided to spend some time with her, although he had a hard time convincing his parents to let him go. They were still shook up and didn't want him going anywhere alone.

Judi opened the door. "Roman, so nice to see you. How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay. I came to see Chevonne. Is she awake?" Roman asked.

"Yes, come on in. She is in the living room watching TV." Judi let him walk past her. "I am glad you came to see her. Go on in."

Roman walked into the living room. He saw Chevonne was sitting on the couch curled up with her Horshack bear given to her by Bob. She was watching MacGyver.

"Chevonne?" he didn't want to startle her.

She looked up at him. "Roman, hey."

He sat down beside her and hugged her. "Thought you might like some company."

"I am glad to see you." She said.

"Watching MacGyver? I thought the season ended already?" Roman wrapped an arm around her.

"It's recorded episodes. I use the VCR and tape the show sometimes. Watching helps keep my mind distracted." She said.

"You look tired." He said causing her to look up at him. "Beautiful….but tired."

"I know what you mean. But sleeping….every time I try sleeping I dream about seeing Dustin dead…..his eyes open but dead. I don't even know if I really saw his eyes at prom but I sure do in my dreams." She sighed. "And I know they mean well but giving me sleeping pills just forces nightmares on me. Mom wants me to see a doctor."

"Naomi went to one today. Jimmy went with her for support." Roman said.

"She mentioned her mom had made an appointment for her. How do you feel?"

"I feel bad….that I don't feel worse. I mean, I am upset someone murdered two people but I didn't know them very well. I am sad two good guys were killed. I hurt watching my family and friends and girlfriend hurt. I feel…guilty that I am not hurting as much as everyone else. Does that make sense?" Roman asked.

"Roman, of course you are feeling different than the rest of us. You didn't know Dustin and Brett very well. You only met Dustin a few times. And Brett hadn't hung out with us much. It doesn't mean you don't care. You have been great through this all." She said.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, I don't think I would've stayed sane at prom without you there taking care of me. And I see how much the twins have needed you the past few days. You have been there for us and that shows how much you care." She assured him.

"Thanks." He kissed her forehead. "So what is MacGyver into? Building a bridge from gum and match sticks?"

Chevonne chuckled. "No, in this episode he is lost in the woods with some juvenile offenders…gang kids after their plane crashes, killing the pilot. He has to find a way to get help without the kids killing each other."

"Sounds fun. I want to see him rebuild the plane using leaves." Roman said.

(Midnight)

Judi walked into the living room and saw Chevonne and Roman both asleep on the couch. The TV was still on. She walked over and gently touched Roman on the shoulder.

"Roman…Roman honey wake up." Judi whispered.

Roman startled awake and looked around. "Oh…I am sorry. We fell asleep. I swear we didn't do anything inappropriate."

"Oh I know. I am not mad. I am glad Chevonne is sleeping. Heaven knows she needs it. I am glad you helped her fall asleep." Judi assured him. "But it is late. Your family is probably worried about you. You should probably call them."

"No, I will head home." Roman carefully pulled away from Chevonne.

"Are you sure you will be safe?" Judi whispered.

"I will be fine. I am going right home." He stood up. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I am going to let her sleep here. As long as she is sleeping, I don't want to bother her." Judi said.

Judi walked with Roman to the front door. "You sure you will be okay?"

"Yeah, I will call in the morning to check on Chevonne. You take care too. I am sure you are exhausted." Roman said.

"Thank you. I will try getting some rest while Chevonne is sleeping." Judi smiled. "See you tomorrow."

Tuesday May 12, 1987

(Noon)

Roman and Chevonne walked into the police station with their parents. The state police wanted to speak to them. They saw Randy waiting with his parents as well. Judi went to let the receptionist know they were there to speak with the state police.

"Hey, where is everyone else?" Chevonne hugged Randy.

"The twins are in with the police now. I guess the others will be here later. Dusty was taking Cody to see a doctor today. He is having a really rough time." Randy said. "Dustin's funeral is tomorrow. They decided to go with a small graveside service."

"I know. Brandi called me this morning after she had been here." Chevonne said.

The twins walked out of an interview room and came to join them.

"How did it go?" Roman asked.

"Just answered a bunch of questions. They gave us cards for some counselors the school is providing." Jey said.

"They think Harper may have killed Nikki too." Jimmy said.

"Harper….a serial killer?" Chevonne asked.

"They are looking into it. But three murders in just a few months." Jey said.

"But that makes no sense, Nikki wasn't connected to Brett or Dustin. They didn't even know her. Of course Dustin didn't know Harper. This is insane." Chevonne sighed.

A bearded man wearing a suit walked up to them. "Hey kids, I am Detective Foley. I am handling the investigation for the state police. And you three are…Chevonne Williamson, Randal Orton and Roman Reigns." He looked at a folder in his hand. "Follow me."

"We'll catch you later." Roman said to the twins as they followed Detective Foley into an interview room.

Foley motioned for them to sit down. They took seats as Foley sat at the head of the table.

"Thanks for coming in. I know this is a rough time for you kids. You have my condolences on the deaths of your friends." Foley said.

"What do you need to know? We told everything we knew to the Walkerton police already." Randy said.

"We rushed some lab tests on Harper's clothes and he had the same blood types on him as Brett DiBiase and Dustin Rhodes." Foley said. "Did any of you see Harper at the prom Saturday night?"

"No, Harper wasn't a prom kind of guy." Randy said.

"What does that mean?" Foley asked.

"Luke wasn't….he didn't come to many school functions. I have only seen him at a sporting event or two in the entire four years of high school. He was…kinda a loner. I only ever saw him hanging out with Erick Rowan and Bray Wyatt." Chevonne said. 

"Yes, I have heard those two names from other students I have interviewed." Foley said. "Were any of you friends with Nikki Bella?"

"No!" they all three said.

"Wow, strong reaction. Did any of you have a problem with Nikki?" Foley asked.

"Define problem?" Randy asked.

"Randy…easy." Chevonne said. "Nikki was not part of our group of friends. And she had a habit of causing conflicts with other girls at school. Both her and her sister. But I don't think it was anything to murder over."

"Describe these conflicts." Foley said.

"She was constantly looking down on other girls and making rude comments." Chevonne said.

"And they often singled out Chevonne because she doesn't have a father." Randy said.

"Your friends tell me Luke Harper wasn't part of your crowd." Foley said.

"No, we barely knew him." Chevonne said.

"He was weird…..he looked weird, kept to himself." Randy said.

"What about you Roman? You haven't said much." Foley said.

"I didn't know him either. Just saw him around school a few times. I haven't lived here very long." Roman said.

"Yes, we were told you moved here in March." Foley said. "Any ideas about why Harper would have killed your friends…or Nikki?"

"No, believe me we have tried finding a reason but…nothing makes sense." Randy said.

"Well, I will be in touch with you. The investigation is ongoing. Your school is offering counseling free of charge. Here is some cards of counselors." Foley said.

"When will we know for sure if it was Harper who killed our friends?" Roman asked.

"As I said the investigation is ongoing." Foley said. "I know it's frustrating but we have to look into all possibilities."

The kids stood up and followed Foley out of the room and back to their parents who were waiting for them.


	20. Two Funerals

Wednesday May 13, 1987

Dustin's funeral was being held at the cemetery outside of town. The family had opted for a small service to be held graveside. They didn't want to have to endure visitation and a large funeral.

Chevonne sat in the car between her mom and Randy. Elaine and Bob were in the front seat as Bob drove them towards the cemetery. She had not slept the night before.

"You okay? You haven't said much." Randy asked.

"I am just dreading this. I want to be there for Cody and his family but….it's so final." She said.

"We'll get through it." Randy assured her.

"It is a rough thing. Just hold on to how much you loved Dustin. Think about the good times." Judi told her.

Bob parked the car in the cemetery behind several other that were parked in a line. A few others were standing around. Out in the cemetery they could see the tent set up over Dustin's grave. They got out of the car. Chevonne and Randy walked over to join their friends who were standing together.

"Roman, glad you're here." She hugged him.

"How you holding up?" he asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"Kristin, Naomi." She hugged the girls.

"Brandi is with Cody and the family. They are at the grave having some…private time." Naomi said.

"Teddy, you sure you're up to this?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, Cody needs us and the doctor said saying goodbye would help my grieving process." Ted said.

Coach Simmons and Mr. Hart walked over to them. "How are you kids holding up?"

"Coach?" Jimmy asked.

"We knew Dustin when he went to Carter High School. We wanted to pay our respects." Coach Simmons said.

"You kids okay? I know you have been through a lot." Mr. Hart said.

"Hanging in there. Our families have been great." Jey said.

"If you kids ever need to talk, you can come to any of us teachers. This has been upsetting to us too." Coach Simmons said.

"Thanks coach." Randy said.

Fatu walked over to where the kids were standing. "It's time."

You could see everyone mentally brace themselves as they walked across the cemetery towards the tent. There were some people there they didn't recognize. Friends of Dustin's and the Rhodes family. As they approached the tent they should see the Rhodes family and Brandi seated by Dustin's coffin that was covered in flowers.

They stood around the grave, the parents staying near their kids but understanding they needed each other as well. A minister stood at the front of the tent and began speaking.

"Family, friends we gather today to lay to rest our loved one Dustin Rhodes. Though this be a time of grief and sadness, let us take comfort that because of our faith we know this is not goodbye but merely saying 'until we meet again'." The minister said.

Chevonne reached for Roman's hand as the minister continued talking. She found it difficult to look at the coffin.

"The 23rd Psalm reminds us 'Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil for thou art with me.' Dustin's final battle with death is over and he is victorious. We may not understand the reasons why Dustin was taken from us so early, but God is still God and still on the throne." The minister continued.

Jimmy held Naomi as she was crying. Kristin was crying and trying to comfort Ted who was holding back tears as was Randy.

"As I have met with the Rhodes family the past few days, they have shared with me beautiful stories of Dustin. How happy Dustin was to be a big brother to Cody. Cody shared stories of Dustin making a point to attend school plays and sporting events. Dustin taking Cody and his friends fishing and to the fair when they were smaller. Dusty sharing stories of Dustin as a child and working alongside him in home improvement projects. These are now precious memories that everyone can keep with them to keep Dustin close in their hearts."

Chevonne finally broke down as Roman tried to comfort her. Judi handed her some tissues. Fatu was hugging the twins and Naomi. As the service drew to a close, the minister offered a final prayer.

"Lord as we leave this place, we ask for comfort. We know Dustin is in your care now and give us peace as we adjust to life without him. Help us to carry Dustin in our hearts until that day we are reunited on streets of gold. Take us safely from this place. Amen." The minister finished. "That concludes the service. The Rhodes family invites you to a reception at their home. Please feel free to say your farewells."

A few people began dispersing from the group. Brandi was very shaken up and her father escorted her away from the tent.

"You ready to say goodbye to Dustin?" Randy asked.

"I….oh god this is it isn't it?" Chevonne cried.

"I'll go with you." Roman said.

"Me too." Randy said.

"Yeah, us too." The twins said.

"I can't go up there. I just can't." Ted said.

"It's okay. No one is gonna make you." Kristin assured him. "Dustin knows you love him. He knows." She hugged him.

"I can't go either. I just feel like I am gonna vomit." Naomi cried.

"We understand. Everyone handles things differently." Chevonne hugged her.

"Go on and see Cody. He needs us now." Jimmy said.

"And Brandi is at the cars. She needs us too." Jey said.

Ted wrapped a friendly arm around Naomi and walked with her over to where Cody was talking to a few others that had come. The group of friends walked up to the coffin. None of them knowing what to say.

Finally Roman laid his hand on the coffin lid. "Wish I had the chance to get to know you better. I appreciate you being so welcoming the few times I did see you. Sorry goodbye came too soon."

"Thanks for being such a good guy. It was always nice to see you. And you meant a lot to Teddy." Kristin touched the coffin.

"We'll miss you. Hope you keep watching over us from heaven." Chevonne laid her hand on the coffin lid.

"We'll look after Cody, you don't have to worry about him. Thanks for all good memories." Randy put his hand on the coffin.

"Cody's parties won't be the same without you looking out for us. We'll miss you man." Jey said and touched the coffin.

"We love you man. You can rest easy…we'll be okay." Jimmy rested his hand next to Jey's.

They stood a moment longer and then went to be with Cody, offering him hugs and comfort before leaving so the family could be alone to say their final goodbyes.

(1pm)

The reception following Dustin's funeral was held in the backyard of the Rhodes home. Everyone had gathered to relax a bit after the funeral. The kids were all seated at one table in the backyard talking among themselves.

Fatu was standing on the deck watching the kids as he sipped his coffee. Sika joined him and noticed where he was looking.

"I think teenagers are stronger than we give them credit for." Sika said.

"You may be right. Even with all the nightmares and grief they are hanging in there better than I thought they would." Fatu agreed.

"I've been watching them too. They're good kids. They really look out for each other. I am glad Roman joined up with them when we moved here." Sika said.

"I think they help each other more than the doctors. I know it's been good for my boys having Roman here." Fatu said.

"Do you think the kids will ever be normal after this? I know they will heal in time but I wonder what permanent damage has been done." Sika asked.

"It will take time. But they are young and resilient. They won't forget but they will cope." Fatu said.

Cody walked out of the house and joined his friends at the table they were seated at.

"Hey Cody, where you been?" Randy asked.

"I laid down for a bit. I needed a short rest." Cody said.

"How you feeling?" Roman asked.

"Better. It's strange but I feel better. Like….the worst is over." Cody said. "By the way, I know I have been a zombie lately but I really appreciate how much everyone has done lately."

"We understand. We just wanted to do whatever we could for you." Kristin said.

"Have you eaten anything?" Brandi asked him.

"No, but I feel like I could eat something." He said.

"Come on, I will go with you to get a plate." Brandi said and stood up.

Everyone watched as Cody and Brandi went to where the buffet table had been set up.

"The school is reopening next week." Jey said.

"Maybe getting back in a routine will be good for us." Randy said.

"I've decided I am going to see a counselor." Chevonne said.

"You made a decision?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah…..I still can't sleep well. I didn't sleep at all last night." She said.

"I think that is a great idea." Roman said.

"Me too." Jimmy said.

Friday May 15, 1987

(1pm)

Roman was waiting outside the funeral home for Chevonne to arrive with her mom and the Orton's. He wanted to be there for her when she walked in and saw Brett dead for the first time. He was amazed at the people there, teachers, students, family, and friends.

Finally he saw them walking through the parking lot. Bob and Elaine were both holding on to Randy who looked a bit pale. Judi was holding on to Chevonne.

"Roman, how you doing sweetheart?" Elaine asked.

"Okay I guess." He answered.

"How's Teddy doing?" Bob asked.

"Having a rough time. Mrs. DiBiase is nearly hysterical." Roman said.

"Come on, it'll be okay." Judi said.

Roman took Chevonne's other hand as they walked inside the funeral home. There were flowers lining both sides of the room. Soft chamber music was playing in the background. At the front of the room was Brett's coffin, closed with an arrangement of flowers on top. Setting to the right of the coffin was a large picture of Brett.

"Wait….why is his coffin closed?" Randy asked.

The adults looked at each other. Finally Elaine spoke up. "Ted felt it would be best for it to be a closed casket service considering…..Brett's injuries."

Chevonne paled. "I feel like I am gonna be sick."

"Come on, sit down." Judi and Roman walked Chevonne over to one of the chairs. "Sit down and relax a moment. I know this is all a lot to deal with." Judi said.

Roman sat down next to Chevonne as Judi gave her a few tissues.

"Just breathe. Do you need to put your head between your knees?" Roman rubbed her back.

"No, I just want to vomit." She said.

"Take it easy." Roman said.

"How could….I mean…..it's bad enough they killed him….but to….." Chevonne started to gag.

"Shhhhh, baby…no. Don't think about that now." Judi said. "Now is the time to think about how much you loved Brett and the happy times. Don't let your final goodbye be filled with negative images."

"Your mom is right. Remember the good times….think about Brett going to the baseball games with you. And eating at the Brick Oven." Roman said.

"Yeah, okay. I'll try." She said.

"How are you kids holding up?" Coach Richter walked over to them.

"About as well as could be expected." Chevonne said.

"If there is anything I can do. You know I like to take care of my girls. You too Roman." She smiled.

"Thanks, it is so nice that the teachers are here." Chevonne said.

"You want to try going up front? Might do you good to see some of your friends." Judi said.

"I will. This is the last thing I can do for Brett. And Teddy needs me." She took a deep breath and stood up.

Judi and Roman started to walk up front with her. She saw Randy standing with his parents crying. Randy rarely cried. She hurried up to him and threw her arms around him.

"Are you sure they aren't real siblings?" Roman asked Judi.

"Sometimes I think they were siblings in a previous life and found each other again in this one." Judi said.

"You gonna be okay?" Chevonne asked him.

"I just didn't realize how hard this was gonna be." Randy said.

"Me either. But we can get through it." She said.

"You guys okay?" the twins walked up to them.

"We will be." Chevonne said. "Where is Naomi?"

"With her parents." Jimmy said.

"Most of our teachers are here. Principal Flair is around somewhere too." Jey said.

"It's nice to think that Brett touched so many lives." Chevonne said.

"Yeah I wish I had got to hang out with him more. He was a nice guy." Roman agreed. "He went to the lake with us and I really thought he was a good guy."

"We should check on Teddy." Chevonne said.

"He is in one of the side rooms. Coach Austin and Coach Simmons are with him. Kristin is around somewhere." Jey said.

(4pm)

Everyone was at the Dibiase home for the reception following Brett's funeral. The kids were glad that both funerals were over. They all had a sense of relief. Kristin had gone to lay down for a bit in a guestroom. The kids were finishing up eating gathered in the sitting room.

"I think I am gonna take a few more days off of school." Teddy said.

"I go to a counselor on Monday. I made an appointment with one the school is paying for." Chevonne said.

"Do you want to go for a walk? I need some air." Roman said.

"Go on, show him the gardens." Teddy said.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have to make the rounds and speak with the guests." Teddy said.

Chevonne and Roman stood up and made their way out the back door. They walked across the lawn to the gardens. Chevonne reached over and took Roman's hand.

"Thank you for being so wonderful this week. I don't know what I would've done without you and mama and Randy, and the Orton's." she said.

"No thanks needed. I wanted to take care of you." He admitted.

"I thought the service today was really nice. As hard as it was to say goodbye, it was a beautiful way to remember Brett."

"It was nice." He agreed.

"I'm still not sleeping like I should. The nightmares are the worst." She admitted.

"I think counseling will help. Maybe going back to school and having a distraction will help."

"Sometimes I think I am going crazy."

"You're not. You've been through something horrible…we all have. None of us are ourselves right now." Roman assured her.

"How do you always know the right thing to say?" she asked.

"I am just very wise." He winked.

"It's strange this all started a week ago. I mean this time last week we were at dinner at Bonanza with our families…seems like forever ago instead of just a week."

"It is….but we'll get through it. We have come this far." He said.

"Is it wrong of me to want to get away from everything for a bit and actually…enjoy something?"

"No, that is not wrong. I think that is what we all want." Roman said.

"But is it wrong to enjoy something so soon after my friends being murdered?"

"Do you think Dustin and Brett would want you to quit having fun?" he asked.

"No, of course not."

"There you go." He told her.

"You are very wise." She hugged him.

He held her and rubbed her back. "Tell you what. Next weekend, you and me will go out. Whatever you want to do."

"That sounds great. You are so wonderful."

He chuckled. "I try."

"I need to run to the restroom. All that iced tea. And then I want to check on Kristin." She said. "But thank you. Getting out and actually enjoying some time together sounds great." She kissed him quickly and hurried back towards the house.

Chevonne hurried to the upstairs bathroom. She was glad the upper level of the home was empty and quiet. After using the restroom, she washed her hands. When she checked her appearance in the mirror she realized she looked beyond exhausted. She had dark circles under her eyes that her make-up was not hiding as well as she had hoped.

She opened the door and headed down the hall to find the guest room that Kristin was resting in. She walked past Teddy's room and made a point to not look at Brett's room. As she walked past Ted's office, she heard voices inside.

"….that Nikki girl doesn't fit." Ted said.

"And Dwayne was killed in an accident. He wasn't brutally murdered." Bob said.

She shrugged and hurried down the hall, stopping at a guest room. She peeked inside and saw Kristin lying on the bed.

"Kristin? You okay?" she asked.

Kristin turned over and looked at her. "Chevonne, come on in."

"I just wanted to check on you." Chevonne sat on the edge of the bed.

"I needed some quiet. It has been a long day." Kristin said.

"I know, but things will get better."

"That is what everyone keeps saying." Kristin sighed.

"Look at it this way. The worst is over….our friends were killed, we got through the funerals. Things have to get better." Chevonne told her.

"You're right. Just hard to believe that right now." She said.


	21. Graduation Rehearsal

Over the next month life slowly returned to a sort of normal for everyone even though they were incredibly busy. Chevonne, Ted, Cody, Brandi and Kristin were seeing counselors, as were the DiBiase and Rhodes families. The kids had all returned to school, and Principal Flair had the gym closed off for the remainder of the year out of respect for the kids and allowing them to heal.

Detective Foley had informed the families that his investigation concluded that Luke Harper had killed Dustin and Brett alone but he could not find a motive. He also was reasonably sure Luke had killed Nikki as well but he could not prove it.

The parents were still keeping closer tabs on the kids. Judi did not allow Chevonne to stay alone overnight, so when she had to work nightshift at her second job, Chevonne stayed with the Orton's. It was only two nights a week, but Judi felt that it was good for Chevonne and Randy both. Bob and Elaine found Randy and Chevonne watching TV together, playing cards, even broke out the board games a time or two.

Both the kids and the parents were preparing for graduation in June. All the kids had ordered their caps and gowns. They were looking forward to a happy time after the recent events. The parents were planning graduation parties and dinners.

Chevonne and Roman had grown closer. Roman had encouraged her to stay with her counseling, often driving her and waiting for her. He made a point to take her out every weekend. Roman and Randy had become better friends and Roman really felt like he had bonded with his girlfriend's 'brother'.

John Cena had begun hanging out with the group a bit. He had been casual friends with Randy but had found they all had the common bond of grief and loss. The kids found John to be a likable guy and privately wondered why he was ever with Nikki.

All of the kids and families had not been sure what to do when the prom pictures came in. Finally Dusty had put the pictures of Brandi and Cody in frames and displayed them stating that Dustin had been proud of the kids and he wouldn't let Luke Harper ruin that. The other parents followed suit and the kids had decided to focus on the fun parts of the night.

(Thursday June 11, 1987)

4pm

The students were on the football field rehearsing for graduation the next night. The school board had moved the ceremony to the field rather than have it in the gymnasium. Principal Flair and a few of the teachers were busy getting the students arranged in the correct seating order while Mr. Jericho tried to get the band situated.

The top ten of the graduating class were seated on the stage, among them were Chevonne (3rd in the class), Ted (4th), Jey (6th), Kristin (7th) and Jimmy (9th). Also on stage with them was Lilian who was the class salutatorian. The other graduates were seated in the first several rows on the field alphabetically.

"Does anyone else feel like the last four years flew by?" Kristin said as they sat on stage waiting for rehearsal to begin, watching everyone find their places.

"I know what you mean. Despite…everything…I am taking some wonderful memories from this place." Chevonne said.

"They could have saved us all a bunch of time if they just put our names on our chairs." Jey said.

"I know what you mean, Mr. Hart looks ready to blow a gasket." Jimmy laughed.

"I suppose we're all gonna be subjected to a million pictures tomorrow." Ted sighed.

"You know it. Mama Elaine has been stocking up on film." Chevonne said. "She keeps telling me I will be the same way when I have kids…then Papa Orton jumps in with 'and that better not be for a long time'."

Kristin chuckled. "Along those lines….how are things with Roman? I mean…you two are so close and everyone can see how crazy about each other you two are."

"Yeah I think everybody in school knows you two are in love." Lilian giggled.

"He is pretty amazing." Chevonne said.

"Do I hear the L word in your voice?" Kristin smiled.

"I don't want to scare him off. You know guys, you say something like that and they freak out." She said.

"Ted didn't freak out." Kristin said.

"You have been with Ted a lot longer." She said.

"Roman wouldn't run. He adores you. Besides, he is a good guy. And aren't you both going to college in Atlanta?" Jey said.

"We'll see what happens." She said.

"Honey I don't know how you have behaved this long. Roman is sexy." Kristin said. Teddy cleared his throat.

"Oh you're sexy too." Chevonne chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Roman is pretty cute." Lilian agreed.

"This is so not fair, Roman shows up…all the girls drool over him and then he gets the cute single girl that is part of our inner circle." Jey complained.

"Like you wanted Chevonne." Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Okay kids, let's try a run through of everything. Remember who you are sitting near. Marshals escort them to the back of the stadium so we can practice them walking in." Mr. Flair said from the podium. "Mr. Jericho have the band ready."

The students all stood up and followed their marshals to their designated area in the back of the stadium.

"Did you decorate your cap to say anything?" Kristin asked.

"Yes, I finished it last night." Chevonne said.

"I did mine too." She answered.

"Okay Mr. Jericho, start the band." Mr. Flair said from the podium.

The band began playing 'Pomp and Circumstance' and the marshals led the graduates back into the stadium. They filed to their designated seats and sat down.

"Okay kids, after the processional, I will offer the welcome to everyone. Then Ted DiBiase will offering the invocation. After the prayer I will say a few words and then the teachers will present the honorary diploma for Nikki Bella." Mr. Flair went through the rehearsal. "Then the senior class president Alex Riley will speak. And kids make sure I have copies of all your speeches before you leave today. Then the school choir will sing. Ms. Wright, please come forward and run through with the choir."

Chevonne stood up to go with the other choir members. She was one of four seniors in the choir. She stood with the sopranos as the accompanist began playing the piano and Ms. Wright directed their singing. The seniors had chosen 'True Colors' for their first song feeling that it was appropriate considering all they had been through yet looking forward to a great future.

When the choir had finished their first song, the seniors returned to their seats while the underclass members stayed on the choir risers.

"Then we will have speeches from our class valedictorian Damien Sandow and salutatorian Lilian Garcia. Then the district superintendent Mr. Lawler will give his commencement address. Then the choir will sing again. Ms. Wright go ahead." Mr. Flair said.

"Why did I sit down? I could've stayed over there." Chevonne chuckled as she walked back to the choir.

The seniors had chosen 'Time After Time' for their second song. The seniors wanted to express that they would never forget the times they shared at Carter High and that they would hold onto the bonds they had made. Ms. Wright led them through the song. Chevonne was worried she would cry at graduation the next day. After the song ended, the choir exited the stage and the seniors once again returned to their seats.

"At this point we will have the presentations of the diplomas. We will call you up, you will walk up the stairs, shake hands with myself and Mr. Lawler, receive your diploma and pause for a photo. You will then walk across the stage flipping your tassel from right to left. Exit down the stairs and return to your seat but remain standing until all graduates have crossed the stage, I will then present the graduates." Mr. Flair said.

The students then practiced graduating. Their names were called and they walked, shook hands and returned to their seats.

"We will then have our closing prayer from Xavier Woods. Reminder, males remove graduation caps during both prayers. Then we will have the processional in which all graduates will follow their marshals out to the 50 yard line for the cap toss." Mr. Flair said.

"I can't believe we graduate tomorrow." Ted whispered.

"Now a few reminders. Be on time to line up. You must be appropriately dressed, no being naked under your gowns. And boys, no shorts under your gowns, you must wear pants. And no shenanigans when you cross the stage. No crude gestures and crude remarks." Mr. Flair said. "Now we will practice the processional. Mr. Jericho, when you're ready. Marshals lead your groups."

The band began playing an instrumental version of 'Don't You Forget About Me' as the graduates were led to the 50 yard line. Once all 130 graduates were there the band stopped. This would be when they tossed their caps.

"You are all free to go. Be here tomorrow at 5pm sharp." Mr. Flair announced.

"I am glad that is over. I am ready for something to eat." Randy said.

"I am surprised our folks aren't here with cameras." Cody said.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Roman wrapped an arm around Chevonne.

"I think it is nice they are doing something for Nikki, even if she was a nightmare." Naomi said as they walked out of the stadium.

"Let's be nice. This is a happy occasion." Brandi told her.

"I know, I'll try." Naomi said.

The kids headed across the parking lot to get in their cars. Suddenly two boys tackled Roman, nearly knocking him to the ground. Chevonne jumped back startled.

"What the hell?" Randy yelled.

Jimmy and Jey ran over ready to fight.

Roman looked up. "Seth? Dean? What the hell? Guys easy…I know them."

"Like we were gonna miss your ugly ass graduating. We decided to fly out and surprise you." Dean said.

"Flew into Atlanta and drove up. You parents have known all along." Seth said.

"This is THE Dean and Seth?" Chevonne asked.

"Damn…this has got to be Chevonne. Roman, you were right she is gorgeous." Seth said.

"Yes jackass, this is Chevonne. These are my cousins I told you about Jimmy and Jey. Jimmy's girlfriend Naomi. And those are my friends Cody, Brandi, Ted, Kristin and Randy. Everyone this is Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose, friends of mine from California." Roman introduced everyone.

"How did you know where to find him?" Chevonne asked.

"We arrived at his house. Sika told us he was here for rehearsal so we came down to surprise him." Dean answered.

"We were just going to get some pizza, would you guys like to join us?" Jimmy asked.

"That'd be great. Come on Chevonne, you can tell us everything Roman has been up to." Dean threw her over his shoulder.

"Oh! Roman!" she was startled.

"You gonna let them carry her off?" Randy asked.

"Trust me, she is safe with them. They are like my brothers." Roman chuckled watching as Dean and Seth carried Chevonne to the parking lot.

"Guys, I can walk. You know if you weren't Roman's friends I would have my brother beat the hell out of you two." Chevonne protested. "If you touch my ass I am telling Roman."

"We wouldn't do that. Roman would kill us. He is crazy about you." Dean said.

"Besides, we are thrilled to see him again. We just had to give him a hard time." Seth said.

"Can you put me down now? I am happy you guys are here. He has really missed you two." She said.

Dean set her back on the ground. "Sorry bout that. We didn't hurt you did we?"

"No, just startled me. I….well I know you wouldn't hurt me. Roman has told me all about you." She chuckled. "Just warn me next time."

(Brick Oven)

"I can't believe you two came in for graduation. I am so glad you are here." Roman told Seth and Dean. They were waiting for the others to arrive and Chevonne was in the restroom.

"We wouldn't miss it. Besides, after what happened at prom we wanted to be here for you." Dean said.

"Thanks means a lot to me. Been a rough month." Roman said.

"How is everyone doing? You mentioned everyone had a bad time of it." Seth asked.

"They're healing. Chevonne is in counseling, so are a few of the others. Chevonne is doing better. She is sleeping better and the nightmares have lessened." Roman said.

"She is gorgeous Roman. You tapped that yet?" Seth asked.

"Easy jackass, she is special to me." Roman rolled his eyes.

"That's a no. What is the hold up?" Seth asked.

"Seth, I think what Roman is trying to say is he waiting because she isn't ready. My guess is she is a virgin." Dean said.

"She is, but she wants to wait until….she is sure, whenever that will be. And she has been through hell so obviously I wasn't gonna bring it up at an inappropriate time. So it's cold showers for me. I don't mind, she is…"

"Damn, Rome's in love." Seth chuckled.

"Oh shove it." Roman rolled his eyes. "Here she comes."

"Hey guys, the others should be here soon." She sat down with Roman.

"How was graduation last week?" Roman asked them.

"Great, we brought pictures. You would've won the football award but you moved." Seth said.

"My brother won the baseball award here. We had our senior awards assembly yesterday." Chevonne said.

"Brother? Oh Randy? Roman explained that….well…you had…." Dean tried to find the right words.

"That I had a single mom and the Orton's adopted me." Chevonne smiled.

"And you should've seen the armload of awards my girl won yesterday." Roman kissed her forehead. "Honor Society, Academic Excellence, Choral Award, Literary Award, even got one signed by the president!"

"Hey, Ted, Kristin and the twins got a lot of awards too. And Naomi got the student council award." Chevonne said.

The others arrived and pushed a few tables together to join them.

"Did the choir pick enough Cyndi Lauper songs for graduation?" Randy asked.

"Don't listen to him. I thought they were great choices." Brandi said.

"I thought you guys were gonna bust out into 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'." Cody chuckled.

"Oh that would've looked cute. Us girls bouncing around and singing." Chevonne rolled her eyes.

"Did I hear girls bouncing?" Seth piped up.

"Shut up, all these ladies are spoken for." Roman rolled his eyes.

"I can see why Roman came to Georgia, the girls here are cute." Seth said.

"Do we need to worry about him?" Jimmy asked.

"No, he just doesn't know when to shut up." Dean laughed.

"How long you guys staying? We have a ton of parties coming up." Ted asked.

"A week." Seth said.

"Oh good, you'll be able to hit most of the parties with us." Jey said.


	22. Graduation Day

Friday June 12, 1987

Chevonne and Randy hurried into the back of the stadium to line up for graduation. Their friends were already there getting ready.

"What took you two so long?" Cody asked.

"My mom is taking a million pictures and she and Mama Judi are like the official criers of this graduation. Mom has cried all day." Randy sighed.

"And I had a hard time hiding my cap from everyone. They wanted to see it and I wanted to surprise them with it during graduation." Chevonne said.

"Dean and Seth are with my family. They wore suits, I nearly fainted." Roman hugged her quickly.

"Kristin, let me see your cap." Chevonne said.

Kristin turned around and showed she had decorated her cap to say 'Next Stop UGA'. Chevonne hugged her.

"That is beautiful. You are going to make a fantastic nurse." She said. "Help me with my gown and cap. You got a mirror?"

"I do." Brandi said.

"I got some extra pins to help it stay on your head." Naomi said.

Chevonne hurried and put her gown on. Kristin helped her put her cap on and pin it to her head, making sure her hair still looked nice. Chevonne had decorated her cap to say 'Thank U Mama &amp; The Orton's'.

"Oh great, mom and Mama Judi are gonna cry and drown dad." Randy said.

"It looks great." Brandi hugged her.

"Thanks. You girls look great too. Can't believe this is it." She smiled.

"Don't get all sappy and start crying. Do one of your group hugs and get it over with." Jey sighed.

The girls chuckled and hugged each other. They all stood dressed in their caps and gowns. The guys in black and the girls in red; the Chieftain's colors. Chevonne, Ted, Jimmy, Jey, Kristin and Naomi wore honor chords as well.

"Can you believe Bray Wyatt didn't even shave for graduation?" Brandi asked as Bray walked by.

"Neither did Erick Rowan, I saw him earlier." Cody rolled his eyes.

"We better get to our spots before we get yelled at." Jimmy said. "See you all out there."

As they began hurrying to get in line, Randy grabbed Chevonne's hand.

"Just wanted to hug my sister before we go out there." Randy hugged her. She knew what he was really saying.

"Love you too. It is great to get to graduate with my brother." She smiled. "Now go on before I start crying."

They got in line. Ted was behind Chevonne. Kristin, Jimmy and Jey were near them too. Peeking out into the stadium they could see the place was decorated with banners, balloons, and streamers. The stadium was packed with people: parents, families, teachers and community members.

Mr. Jericho started the band playing 'Pomp and Circumstance'. The marshals led the graduates out onto the field where runners had been laid out of them to walk on. The parents were all standing and taking pictures. The kids smiled at their parents as they walked in and Dean and Seth could be heard rooting for Roman. They all stood in front of their seats until their marshals told them to be seated. Mr. Flair walked up to the podium.

"I would like to welcome everyone to the 1987 James Earl Carter High School graduation. It is truly an honor and a privilege to get to send these wonderful graduates out into the world. This is indeed a celebration of achievement, hard work, success, the fulfillment of dreams and the beginning of new dreams. I now invite everyone to stand and gentlemen please remove your hats for the invocation to be delivered by Ted DiBiase."

Everyone rose to their feet as the male graduates removed their caps. Ted stepped up to the podium.

"Father, we thank you so much for our time here together. For all the friends we have made. For all the days of laughter and fun. And for bringing us through the trying times and sorrow. And for all the times of great discovery and learning. We thank you for all who have given of their energy and skill, so that we can graduate today. Our teachers and mentors and coaches. Our family and loved ones. We thank you for them and give them all to you in prayer. And remember and hold close in our hearts those that have joined you too soon." Ted led the prayer. "As this chapter on our lives closes, so a new one begins. We present ourselves like an open book before you. Come and write your words of life into our lives -Fill our minds with your thoughts. Fill our bodies with your strength. Fill our hearts with your dreams. That we might eternally love and serve you this day and every day. We ask all this in the glorious name of Jesus, Who lives and reigns with you and the Holy Spirit. Amen."

The stadium returned to their seats as Ted sat back in his place. Chevonne winked at him to show how much she enjoyed his prayer. Mr. Flair once again stood at the podium.

"In the many years I have been in education, it never ceases to amaze me what I can learn from students. In my brief time at Carter High School, these amazing graduates you see today have taught me the true meaning of strength and the ability to overcome. They have endured the loss of their Principal Dwayne Johnson, whom I am sure is smiling down proudly upon these beautiful kids today. And they endured the loss of two of their classmates. But they have risen up to support each other, encourage each other and achieve success in the face of great obstacles. I commend these graduates today for the great character they have shown me. And I want to tell them…kids you have been a blessing and I am truly proud that I have been able to spend these past few months with you." Mr. Flair said as the stadium broke into applause.

"As we share the joy of a graduation, we want to honor one of our students that would have graduated today but sadly was taken from us too soon. Nikki Bella attended Carter High School for four years. She was active in the French Club and in the Red Cross Blood Drive. She was a member of the junior class homecoming court as well. We are saddened that Nikki is unable to participate in this day she had worked so long for, but Mr. Hart and Mr. Layfield and myself would ask that her sister Brie please come forward and accept this honorary diploma on Nikki's behalf." Mr. Flair said.

The audience broke into applause as Brie walked up on stage and accepted the folder. Mr. Flair, Mr. Layfield and Mr. Hart all shook hands with Brie, then she returned to her seat on the field.

"I now present to you, the senior class president Alex Riley." Mr. Flair said.

Alex stepped up to the podium. "Fellow graduates, families, our teachers….this is a day 13 years in the making…"

Chevonne looked away from Alex into the crowd and noticed Detective Foley sitting among those in the stadium. She wondered what he was doing there, but then shrugged it off. Half of Walkerton was there after all.

"…I speak for my classmates when I say thank you to all who have supported us. And I wish my classmates the best of luck in the future. Thanks for the awesome memories and always remember to carry a piece of Carter High in your hearts." Alex finished.

Chevonne stood up to go sing with the choir. She stood in her spot and looked out into the rows of graduates. She saw Randy smiling at her. She looked over a few seats and saw Roman. Ms. Wright directed the accompanist and the choir began singing 'True Colors'. Chevonne found the song moved her more than she thought it would but she managed to get through it.

She sat down to listen to the next three speakers. She tuned out the class valedictorian, always finding him snobby and overbearing about being intelligent. She looked over the crowd as Damien gave a speech about the 80's being a new frontier.

She clapped politely as Lilian got up to speak. Lilian gave a beautiful speech about the progress of women, the support of men and a bright future with everyone working together. Chevonne hugged her as she sat back down. Mr. Lawler, the district superintendent got up to speak.

"It is a gift to be able to see bright graduates leaving Carter High School every year and going off to conquer the world. I am honored to speak to each group and this group is no exception. I know you will take the wonderful things you have learned with you into the future. I stand here amazed, when I took over as superintendent these kids were just in kindergarten and now here they are graduating. I want each of you to know how proud I am of you. As you step into the world, let me give you one last lesson here at Carter High School. There is no magical formula for success but there are building blocks. Set goals and work to achieve them. You will receive feedback, use it wisely and adjust as you work towards your goals. Maintain a high code of personal conduct. And the best way to live your life is with a balance of your life's pursuits and personal life. Your future will be your own making. I encourage you to set goals and work hard towards them. Always work towards them with personal integrity. And hold your families close to you. They have supported you this far and they will be with you in the future. I wish you all the best. I am proud of you. And offer you my sincerest congratulations." Mr. Lawler said.

Chevonne went to join the choir again. Ms. Wright stood up and motioned to the accompanist. As the choir sang 'Time After Time' Chevonne had to force herself to not look at any of her friends for fear she would break down. After the song she went back to her seat.

"And now the moment you all have been waiting for the presentation of diplomas to the Carter High School Class of 1987." Mr. Flair said as the stadium erupted into applause.

"Our top 10 graduating seniors. Valedictorian Damien Stephen Sandow." Damien received his diploma and crossed the stage. "Salutatorian Lilian Annette Garcia." Lilian received her diploma and crossed the stage.

"Chevonne Elizabeth Williamson." She stood up and walked to receive her diploma. She shook hands with Mr. Lawler and Mr. Flair. She smiled as she walked the rest of the length of the stage, changing the side of her tassel, hearing her family and friends cheering, even Dean and Seth carrying on. She walked down the stairs where she spotted Bob and Sika with cameras, having left their seats. She smiled and then hurried back across the walkway and up the stairs to her seat.

"Theodore Marvin DiBiase, Jr." Ted received his diploma and crossed the stage. Everyone cheered for Ted. When he rejoined the others on stage, Chevonne hugged him. They listened as others were called.

"Jey Samuel Uso." Jey smiled as he received his diploma and crossed the stage.

"Kristin Tynes." Kristin proudly smiled as she received her diploma and crossed the stage.

"James Solofa Uso." Jimmy accepted his diploma and crossed the stage. Fatu had joined Sika in taking pictures. As the top ten finished their walk across stage and remained standing, the marshals moved to the students on the field.

"And now the rest of the class of 1987 in alphabetical order." Mr. Flair announced.

The kids on stage waited anxiously for their friends to be called, waiting as the top of the alphabet was called.

"Naomi Trinity Knight." Naomi hurried up the stairs to get her diploma. She smiled and waved to her friends as she crossed the stage. They waited for their next friend to be called.

"Randall Keith Orton." Randy walked up on stage. Chevonne found herself tearing up to see Randy getting his diploma. He crossed the stage and down the stairs where Bob was waiting with a camera.

"Brandi Alexis Reed." Brandi received her diploma and crossed the stage. Everyone cheered and clapped, truly celebrating the graduation.

"Roman Leati Reigns." Roman walked up on stage to receive his diploma. Chevonne blew a kiss at him as he walked by and had to laugh at Seth and Dean cheering and carrying on.

"Cody Garret Rhodes." Cody walked on stage and received his diploma which he clutched to his chest and pointed towards the heavens. He crossed the stage where Dusty was waiting with a camera. Chevonne began to wonder why it was all the dads taking pictures.

Everyone clapped and cheered as the remaining students were called. Finally all the graduates were standing at their seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give to you the James Earl Carter High School Class of 1987." Mr. Flair announced as the stadium erupted into applause.

As the applause died down, Xavier Woods went to the podium to give the benediction. "Please stand and gentlemen remove your hats for the benediction…. So now we leave to go our separate ways, we cherish all the things that we have learned; we treasure all the friends that we have made; we thank our teachers, and we thank the staff. We pray that God will take us in His hand, and hold us tightly in the years ahead. And as we seek to find our fondest dreams, we pray that He will guide us all the way. In Jesus' holy name we pray, Amen."

The band began playing 'Don't You Forget About Me'. The graduates followed their marshals to the 50 yard line. Many parents were taking pictures, everyone was happy and smiling. The band finished the song as the last of the graduates arrived huddled in the center of the stadium. Most of the graduates tossed their caps in the air. Chevonne chose to leave hers on as it was pinned to her head but cheered along with the rest of the class.

The graduates began hugging each other and offering congratulations. Chevonne and her friends found each other and all of them hugged each other, several group hugs going on amongst them.

"You looked so beautiful up there singing." Roman kissed her.

"Thank you." She kissed him again.

"Easy before dad catches you two and kills Roman." Randy laughed.

"This has been a wonderful day. So glad we're all together for it." Jey hugged them.

"Yeah, and we got you guys' party tonight!" Naomi joined in the hug.

The parents began making their way over to the graduates and graduates moved out to find their families. Many of the teachers and staff help take photos of family and other parents taking pictures.

"There are our families. I see them making their way over." Kristin said.

Soon the parents were there hugging their kids and other kids. The group had been friends so long that the kids felt a special bond with all the parents.

"There is our kids. I am so proud of you two." Judi hugged both Randy and Chevonne.

"And your cap…that was so special." Elaine hugged them.

"And Roman looks so handsome in his cap and gown." Judi said. She stood back and held Chevonne's hands. "I am so proud of you. I know how hard things have been for you over the years, but you worked hard and graduated with honors."

"Thanks mama. Couldn't have done it without you." She hugged her mom.

"There is my girl." Bob walked over. "You and Randy have made me so proud."

"Thank you. It is great to graduate with him." She hugged him.

"I have something for you. I wanted to give it to you on graduation day." Bob handed her a small blue box.

Chevonne opened the box. Inside was a golden locket inscribed 'Daddy's Girl'. She opened it and saw a picture of her and Bob years ago on Christmas. She looked back up at Bob.

"You're my daughter. Don't ever let anyone tell you any different. And you going off to college won't change that." Bob told her.

"Papa….thank you. I love it." She hugged him.

"I gave Randy his grandfather's pocket watch this morning. And I wanted my daughter to have something special too." He told her.

"Hey Mr. Orton." Roman walked over to them. "Chevonne, when you get a minute my mom wants pictures."

"Oh Elaine and Judi do too." Bob chuckled.

"Guess we might as well get to it." Chevonne smiled.

"And show off them diplomas! We been waiting a long time on this day!" Elaine yelled.

The parents began snapping off pictures. The kids with their parents. Couples together, family's together, siblings together. Chevonne chuckled watching Seth and Dean get pictures taken with Roman. Elaine and Judi must've taken a dozen of her and Randy with their diplomas. Sika took a bunch of Roman with his cousins, Chevonne and his friends. The parents then lined up all the kids with their diplomas for a few pictures.

"The photo mat in town is going to hate us." Brandi laughed as they stood for pictures.

"Are you kidding? They are gonna make a bundle. I think this is my mom's third roll." Cody laughed.

"I don't even want to know how many my mom has taken." Randy said.

"I am starting to feel like a model at a photo shoot." Naomi said.

"You know when we are 40 years old we will treasure these pictures." Kristin said.

"When we are 40 years old, we'll probably be putting our own kids through this." Jey said.

As the parents finished taking photos, the kids all hugged, still celebrating. The parents were thrilled to see the kids celebrating so much and enjoying themselves after everything that had happened.

"Let's all get to the Uso's. Their party starts at 9pm." Brandi yelled.

"Yes, it is gonna be great." Kristin agreed.

"I just can't wait to get into comfortable clothes." Roman laughed.

(9pm)

The twins' graduation party was in full swing. Family and friends were at the Uso home, celebrating with the boys. Mrs. Uso had a full buffet table set out and had bought the boys a huge cake. The twins were making the rounds to greet the guests.

The girls were on the back deck enjoying a drink, waiting for the guys to join them.

"I am so glad this night went off great. I admit after prom I was nervous something would go wrong." Kristin said.

"Hey, this is a celebration. No bad thoughts tonight." Naomi told her.

"Besides, that is all behind us. Its graduation and bright things are ahead of us." Brandi said.

"Speaking of things ahead of us….Chevonne….you and Roman seem very in love." Naomi wrapped an arm around her.

"Yes, honey you glow over that man." Kristin chuckled.

"God, he is so sexy. I just want to kiss him all the time." Chevonne said.

"Does that mean you two may…you know…soon?" Brandi asked.

"I don't know. But I have been thinking about it more lately." She said.

"Really? Oh that is wonderful. He is such a good guy. Not the type to just screw you over." Kristin hugged her.

"He is wonderful. He has been so great since we started dating. And this past month….he has been the most amazing boyfriend. He has been supportive, understanding, thoughtful and we have spent so much time together." She said.

"He is a good one. And he is very sexy. I can understand wanting to kiss him all the time." Naomi said.

"Yeah, this family really knows how to grow them." Chevonne laughed.

"There is our beautiful ladies." Ted said from the doorway.

"Yes the four most beautiful ladies at the party." Cody appeared beside him.

The guys walked out onto the deck with the ladies. They sat down in the patio chairs on the deck and Chevonne and Roman sat down together in the swing.

"I brought you some food. I figured you were getting hungry." Roman handed her a plate.

"Thank you. I was getting hungry." She smiled and accepted the plate.

"And it's the lovebirds!" Seth yelled as he and Dean sat down on the deck near the swing.

"Where have you two been?' Roman asked.

"Meeting a few of the guests." Seth said.

"Roman, your girl is a triple threat. Looks, brains and she can sing." Dean said.

"I am not sure how to take that." She laughed.

"Ignore them, they aren't housebroken yet." Roman laughed.

"Did anyone else notice Detective Foley was at graduation tonight?" Chevonne asked.

"I thought I saw him in the crowd. Does he have any relatives graduating tonight? A niece or cousin or something?" Brandi asked.

"Even if he doesn't he probably just wanted to come tonight to support us. So many people showed up tonight to support the school after….well you know." Randy said.

John Cena walked out on the deck and joined them.

"Hi John. Glad you could make it." Kristin said.

"It is a nice party." He smiled.

"I never realized how big this family is. It is crazy." Brandi said.

"Roman, do you need to be greeting the family with the twins?" Cody asked.

"I will make the rounds in a bit. This is their party. Let them have the spotlight." Roman said.

"Well I can't wait for Randy and Chevonne's party tomorrow." Ted said.

"John, you are more than welcome to come. We would love to have you join us." Chevonne said.

_**Author's Note- **__I got the ideas for the graduation prayers/speeches from various sites. I also used combinations of the characters real and stage names in case there was any confusion. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Leave some feedback._


	23. Sibling Party

Saturday June 13, 1987

The guests were beginning to arrive at the Orton home. Judi and the Orton's were hosting a large combined graduation party for Randy and Chevonne. Judi and Elaine were busy helping the caterers set up food in the back yard. Bob had several party tents set up in the back yard as well. Judi had worked hard and made them a beautiful graduation cake. There was also set up a picture table with pictures of both kids growing up through the years. To anyone who did not know them, it seemed like a party for real siblings.

"You ready for your party?" Bob asked as Chevonne wandered into the back yard.

"I am. I have enjoyed the past few days." She smiled.

"What's wrong? I can always tell when something is bothering you." He looked at her. "Your eyes give you away."

"I guess I am kinda sad. Randy and me will be going to different colleges. I've never been away from him." She said.

"You both will have to adjust. But you will be fine. Nothing will break the bond you two have." He assured her.

"I guess it is just the nerves of big changes. Leaving Walkerton, going to college, leaving my family and friends." She said. "Growing pains I guess."

"You will be fine. You are strong. You kids will see each other at breaks. And you will have Roman in Atlanta with you." He told her.

"Thanks Papa Orton." She hugged him.

"Chevonne, some of your friends are here." Elaine called.

She looked up and saw Roman, the twins, and Seth and Dean walking out of the house. Randy was sitting with his grandparents. She hurried over to her friends.

"Hey guys, glad to see you." She hugged them.

"Thanks for inviting us." Dean said.

"Hey, friends of Roman's are friends of mine." She smiled.

"Oh we found this outside. I guess someone forgot it on the steps in the hustle and bustle of everything." Jey handed her a wrapped present. "It's addressed to you."

"Wonder who it is from? So far the only people here are Randy's family." She said.

"Well open it. Maybe it is from Bob and Elaine or something." Jimmy said.

Chevonne sat down in one of the chairs in a tent and began opening the gift. "Where are your parents?"

"They stopped to get a few drinks but they are here." Roman said. "Mom has her camera."

"Oh so does Elaine. She made me and Randy do a dozen photos already." She chuckled.

She lifted the lid off the box. Inside was a beautiful wooden music box. She lifted it out of the box. She opened the box and it began playing 'Over the Rainbow'. She smiled.

"What a beautiful gift….I wonder who it is from?" she smiled.

"There isn't a card?" Dean looked in the empty box.

"No, but it is a lovely gift. I will ask around so I can thank whoever gave it to me." She smiled. "Help yourselves to anything you want. I have to make the rounds. Some of mom's work friends just walked out."

She hurried off to greet the newly arrived guests. While Chevonne spoke with some of the ladies her mom worked with, Randy went to greet some of his family that was arriving. The kids grabbed a few sodas and staked out a tent to hang out in. Naomi soon joined them. When Mrs. Reigns came outside, she gathered up Roman to get his picture taken with Chevonne.

"Mom is this really needed?" Roman asked as his mother had him and Chevonne stand by the graduation cake.

"Are you kidding? You have a lovely girlfriend and this is her party." Mrs. Reigns smiled.

"It's not so bad. I am thankful that so many people love me enough to want pictures. It's better than being the little bastard thrown in the corner and forgot about." She said.

Roman looked at her. She shook her head. "Sorry, this morning when I woke up…I began wondering about my fath…sperm donor."

"You okay?" he asked.

"I am fine. I decided I am going to celebrate what I have worked 13 years for. And I am gonna enjoy it with the people that have been here and that do love me." She smiled.

"Glad to hear it." He smiled at her.

Mrs. Reigns snapped off a few photos. She hurried over and hugged Chevonne. "I'm going to get some food. We placed your gift on the table with the others."

"Okay, thank you." She hugged her.

Chevonne took Roman's hand and they walked out of the tent.

"You sure you are okay?" Roman asked her.

"Oh yeah I am fine. Just did a lot of thinking today. About leaving home, being away from Randy. But this morning, when I first woke up…I had a few moments where I wondered….I wondered if my sperm donor has kept count of the years. Does he realize the child he left behind is grown and graduated?" she asked.

"Would it matter to you if he does realize it?" Roman asked.

She shook her head. "No. Papa Orton is my dad. I think I am finally done worrying about someone I don't know."

"That is good." He hugged her. "I got you a gift too."

"Really?" she turned and looked at him.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long, thin box. He handed it to her. She opened the box and saw inside a silver ankle bracelet with a butterfly in the middle.

"Roman, it is beautiful." She hugged him. "I love it. Thank you."

"I am glad you like it." He kissed her.

"Come on, let's go see our friends. Cody and Brandi are here." She held his hand. "Oh look there is John Cena, he is talking with Randy." She waved to him.

They joined their friends in the tent who had gotten some food from the buffet. She hugged Cody and Brandi and sat down with her friends between Roman and Dean.

"Dean, Seth, thank you guys for coming. I am so glad you came even though we only met a few days ago." She smiled.

"Thanks for inviting us. Besides we love hanging out with Roman and his friends. You guys have been cool since we got here." Dean said.

"I am glad you guys came to see Roman, he has missed you guys. And I am enjoying hanging out with you guys." She smiled.

"Brandi so glad you guys made it. Are your parents here? I want to make sure I see them." Chevonne asked.

"They are talking to the Orton's. They will be around." Brandi said.

"Hey everyone." Cena joined them. "Congrats Chevonne." He hugged her.

"Glad you came." She said as he sat down.

"Me and Jey have been talking…..we were thinking that maybe we should do a graduation trip up to the cabin at the lake. Go up and stay a week. It would be great to celebrate and spend time together. Maybe after the parties are all over. What do you think?" Jimmy asked.

"I think it is a great idea. I am in." Naomi said.

"I dunno if I am up for a whole week….but I might do a few days. I am still…." Cody tried to find the right words.

"We understand. You know we understand." Chevonne said.

"When Cody goes up, I will go with him." Brandi said.

"You are welcome too John." Jey said.

"Sounds like fun." John said.

"Chevonne, you think your parents would let you?" Roman asked.

"I think they will. Especially if Randy goes. Besides, I am not missing the chance to spend some time on the boat with you." She giggled.

"Hey there is Ted and Kristin. Maybe they will want to go." Jey said.

"Be gentle about asking. He is having a rough time doing things without Brett." Brandi said.

"Chevonne, someone wants to see you." Judi called to her across the lawn.

"Be back in a bit. Continue to help yourselves to whatever you want." She stood up and hurried across the lawn to where her mom was standing with some guests.

Ted and Kristin joined the others at the table while Randy and Chevonne continued to make the rounds greeting guests.

"The kids seem to be doing great. Hard to believe it has just been a month." Sika said to Bob. Several of the parents were seated under one of the tents eating and talking.

"Chevonne's nightmares have improved. She and Randy have been taking care of each other." Bob said.

"The twins are doing better. Naomi too. I think counseling has helped them a lot." Fatu said.

"The counselor told me that the kids are young enough that they will bounce back quickly. They will never forget what happened or their friends, but they will be okay." Ted, Sr. said.

"He may be right. These past few days the kids have been all smiles and fun." Bob said.

For the next few hours Chevonne and Randy were both busy making sure they spoke to all the guests that had come to celebrate with them. All the kids' parents were glad the kids were having fun. Chevonne and Randy went together to speak to some of the families both knew. It was in the backs of both their minds that they missed Brett and Dustin, but they didn't say anything.

"Have you talked to the twins yet? They are talking about going up to the lake for a week." Chevonne asked Randy as they walked through the yard.

"Yeah, Jey told me about it. You want to go?" Randy asked.

"I do. I think it would be great….go relax and enjoy a week with friends." She smiled.

"I am going. I think it would be nice. Maybe something we need. Been a rough month." He said.

"Think our parents will be okay with it?" she asked.

"I am sure we can talk them into it. If Fatu is letting the twins go, that is already a huge step." Randy smiled. "Come on, mom wants to cut the cake soon."

(5pm)

The party was winding down. The only ones left were the kids and their families. The kids were seated in the tent they had claimed earlier talking and finishing up some of the food. The parents were helping Bob, Elaine and Judi in the cleanup.

"Did you ever find out who sent you the music box?" Seth asked Chevonne.

"I asked mom. She says a few people she works with at the all night market wanted to come but weren't able to. One of them must've dropped it off and forgot to sign the card." She shrugged.

"I am kidnapping Chevonne's mom. This is the best cake…..I swear I am in love. She is single right. Maybe she likes younger men." Seth chuckled eating cake.

"That's disturbing." Roman laughed.

"Roman, I love the gift your mom bought me. It was basket full of towels and washcloths. That will be great to take to college with me." She said.

"Mom really likes you." Roman smiled.

"Teddy, how you holding up? I know the past few days have been busy." Randy asked him.

"Hanging in there. As much fun as the past few days have been…..there is an empty space in all the fun. Brett should be here." Ted sighed.

"We miss him too." Jimmy said.

"You sure you don't want to come to the lake with us?" Naomi asked.

"I am sure. I might drive up and spend a day with you guys or something but I don't want to go for a whole week…wouldn't feel right." Ted said.

"Naomi, Chevonne would you girls do the shopping for the week?" Jey asked.

"Yeah, we'll probably have to do most the cooking anyway." Naomi said.

"I'll take them the morning we drive up." Roman said.

"John what would you like to eat that week? Anything special?" Chevonne asked.

"Nah, whatever you guys usually eat is fine." He shrugged.

"Make sure you get stuff for s'mores." Jimmy said.

"I am so excited that you came up with this idea. I think a week at the cabin will be a nice graduation trip." Randy said.

"We should go shopping to pick up some stuff before we go. We will need bug spray and some citronella candles." Naomi said.

"And we will need some charcoal. I think we used the last of it when we were up there last time." Jey said.

"Tomorrow is Roman's party, we will make out a list before we go." Jimmy said.

"We got a lot of parties this week." Kristin said.

"Yeah, it is great to have so much to celebrate." Randy said.


	24. Graduation Trip Begins

(Friday June 19, 1987)

Dean and Seth were packing up their rental car to head to the airport in Atlanta to fly back to California. They had spent a week in Georgia with Roman and his friends. They had gone to all the graduation parties with them and really enjoyed being with his friends.

"I am so glad you guys came out. It made graduation even more special." Roman told them as he helped them load their bags into the trunk.

"We enjoyed being here. You got great friends…and a smoking girlfriend. Are you sure I can't have her?" Seth joked.

"I thought you wanted her mom. You even proposed to the poor woman at Naomi's party." Dean laughed.

"Her mom is a great cook. And not ugly for 38 years old." Seth chuckled.

"You guys come back and visit any time." Roman smiled.

"Why don't you and Chevonne fly out and see us sometime? Maybe for Thanksgiving break?" Dean asked.

"I will see what she thinks. But I would love to come out and see you guys, and your parents." Roman said.

"We need to get going. We don't want to miss our flight." Dean said.

Roman hugged him. "Thanks again for coming. It means a lot to me…really."

"Wouldn't have missed it. Stay out of trouble." Dean said.

"Call me when you get home safe." Roman hugged Seth.

"I will. Take care of yourself. And take care of your girl." Seth said. "But no making us uncles. Wrap it up."

"Thanks for the advice." Roman laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Say goodbye to Chevonne for us. We like her. She's a keeper." Dean climbed in the car.

"I will. She liked you guys too." Roman said. "Bye guys, have a safe trip."

"We'll talk soon." Seth started the car.

Roman waved as they pulled out of the driveway. He had really enjoyed having his friends there. He hadn't realized how much he had missed them until they visited.

He went back in the house. He was meeting the others in a bit to buy supplies for their upcoming week at the cabin.

(4pm)

Roman, Randy, Chevonne, Naomi and the twins were at the local Kmart getting things for their week at the cabin. They wanted to make sure the cabin was well stocked.

"How did you ever talk your family into letting your go for a week? It was one thing when you were single…but now that you got Roman?" Naomi asked Chevonne as they looked through sun blocks and bug sprays.

"Well mom is still a bit nervous considering the murders and all….but she trusts Randy to look after me. Bob on the other hand took a bit of convincing…not that he would ever contradict my mom….but I think he wants to have me fitted for a chastity belt." Chevonne laughed. "He sat me down for a long talk that included pregnancy and the AIDS epidemic."

Naomi laughed. "Sounds like Bob. My dad would strangle Jimmy if he ever found out about us having sex."

"But you guys have been together so long. And Jimmy is such a sweetheart. I guess it is something all parents go through." Chevonne shrugged.

"Well, are you picking up any condoms while we are here?" Naomi asked.

"I don't know. I mean heaven knows I have thought about it." She sighed. "Besides isn't that the guy's responsibility?"

"Not in this day and age honey. You want to make sure you are safe. There is nothing wrong with a woman being sexually responsible." Naomi said.

"Maybe…I will think about it. Meanwhile, where do you suppose the guys have gotten to?" she asked.

"Knowing those guys they have stocked up on charcoal and are now waist deep in snack food." Naomi laughed.

"I hope John enjoys coming to the lake with us. As much as Nikki was a brat with a pole up her butt…..she was his girlfriend. And to have found her dead and then be the suspect for a while…..I am sure he could use a nice vacation." Chevonne said as they went to find the guys.

"I am looking forward to it. A week with Jimmy, no school, no parents and if I get bored I can steal your man." She winked.

"Oh sure…then you can tell me if your theory about penis size running in their family is true." Chevonne laughed.

"Honey, if it is…make sure Roman is very gentle. If he is anything like Jimmy…."

"I do not want to hear about Jimmy's alleged third leg." Chevonne groaned.

"Maybe it is a Samoan thing." Naomi chuckled.

Chevonne laughed as they rounded the corner and saw the guys coming towards them with a shopping cart full of charcoal and snacks.

"Well you got the snacks part right." Chevonne laughed.

Saturday June 20, 1987

"John, you have never been here so I will show you around in a bit." Jimmy said as they began unloading cars.

They had just arrived at the cabin at the lake and were getting settled in for their weeklong vacation. The twins had driven up together with John. Randy had rode his motorcycle. Roman was bringing Chevonne and Naomi with him after he took them shopping for groceries.

"Your family owns this? It looks great." John said, grabbing his bag.

"Come on, you can share a room with me. Jimmy and Naomi will have their own room." Jey said.

"The first floor is kitchen and living room and a bathroom, the second floor is bedrooms and another bathroom. There is a back deck, fire pit. An old shed out back." Randy said.

"When are the girls getting here?" John asked.

"They are with Roman, he took them to get our groceries then they will be here." Jimmy said as he opened the front door.

"You can tell Roman is family. Jimmy trusted Naomi with him." John chuckled.

"Not to mention Roman is all about his own girlfriend." Jey laughed. "I haven't seen him this crazy about a girl since that chick on 'The Facts of Life'."

"We were in middle school." Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Come on John, I will show you where our room is. It has bunk beds in it." Jey said as he started up the stairs.

The guys set about settling in for the week. Jimmy opened the windows to help the place air out and get fresh air inside. Randy put his bags in his room and put Chevonne's bags away as well. After showing John where they were staying, Jey went and checked switched on the electricity and double checked the fuse box.

Soon afterwards, Roman pulled in with the girls and the groceries. Everyone hurried out to help them carry the food in.

"Did you girls leave anything at the store?" Randy laughed as he helped carry bags in.

"What? We know how you guys eat. And Ted and Kristin will be here at some point this week. Cody and Brandi too so we will need a lot of food." Chevonne said.

"Besides, some of us will be working up big appetites this weekend." Jimmy wiggled his eyebrows.

"Terrific…horn dogs in the woods." Jey rolled his eyes.

"Not my problem you are single." Jimmy chuckled.

"Roman stole my girl. I dated Chevonne first." Jey smirked.

"One homecoming dance and I will never hear the end of it." Chevonne laughed. "We went as friends and he kissed me goodnight with a kiss that very quick and innocent."

"We'll put everything away. You three can go get settled in." John said.

"Thanks, make sure you put the dairy away." Naomi said.

The three new arrivals headed up the stairs to unpack their things. Naomi hurried to the master bedroom she was sharing with Jimmy. Chevonne went into the room with twin beds she usually shared with Randy. She looked around and couldn't find her stuff.

"I put your things in the guest room with a double bed. Roman's stuff is in there too." Randy said behind her.

"You did?" she was surprised.

Randy smiled. "Yeah, you're in a serious, committed relationship. I trust Roman not to do anything you don't want. Besides, everyone can see how crazy you two are about each other."

"Randy…I don't know." She said.

"Hey, the spare bed in here is open if you want it. I just wanted you to know that if you want to stay with Roman….I won't interfere." Randy said.

"Thanks Randy." She hugged him. "I think it would be nice to stay with Roman even if…nothing happens."

"You'll know when the time is right." Randy said. "And if Roman gives you any problems…I'll bloody his nose."

Chevonne kissed his cheek and hurried down the hall to find Roman.

She found Roman in the guest room sorting through his clothes. He smiled at her as she walked in.

"Guess we're rooming together this week." She said.

"If you want, I will find another room. I can share with Randy or take one of the empty rooms." He offered.

"No need for that. I am glad we're sharing. It means I can sleep curled up with you." She smiled. "You don't snore do you?"

"I don't think so." He laughed.

(3pm)

Chevonne walked out onto the back deck to find John reading a book and Jey asleep on a lounge chair. John smiled up at her.

"Headed to the lake for a swim?" John asked, indicating her swimsuit and towel.

"Yes, Naomi is still changing. Do you know where Roman and Jimmy are?" she asked.

"They went for a jog. Said they wanted to get a work out in before dinner." John said.

"You all settled in?" she sat down beside him to wait.

"Yeah, I am enjoying just relaxing." He smiled.

"That's good. Just make yourself at home. You know Randy and the twins pretty well from sports but Roman is very nice and easy going. I think you will get along with him." She smiled back.

Naomi stepped out on the deck carrying a towel. "Ready?"

"Yeah, if the guys come back from their jog tell them where we went. We'll be back in time to fix dinner." She said.

"I will, enjoy your swim." John went back to reading his book.

The two girls walked off the deck and followed the path down to the lake. They could see the pontoon boat tied to one side of the pier. They put their stuff down on the pier, making sure they left their towels where they would stay dry.

"You know, if you wanted to turn Roman on you could've worn a two piece." Naomi chuckled.

"I don't feel comfortable in a bikini. I am kinda on the flat-chested side." Chevonne said.

"You're a C cup, that is plenty."

"Easy for you to say." Chevonne chuckled.

The girls dove into the lake and swam out into the lake a bit. The water was warm. They could see a few of the cabins on the opposite side of the lake.

"You thought anymore about having sex with Roman?" Naomi asked as they treaded water in the deep.

"Of course I have thought about it. He is sexy and sweet and I love him….of course I am thinking about it." She answered.

"Have you told him you love him yet?"

"No, I am not sure how he would respond and I don't want to make things weird between us." Chevonne said.

"Fair enough, I am sure when you're ready to tell him you will. But you know…being up here for a week with Roman….that is quite the temptation." Naomi said.

"I know….and I want to….I am just nervous I guess." She said.

"Sweetie that is normal. I am sure Roman wouldn't hurt you."

"I know that. I mean Roman is very sweet and caring. But doesn't your first time hurt? And isn't there bleeding?" she asked.

"Yes, it hurts the first time but it is not horrible pain if the guy is careful. Jimmy was very sweet about it. I am sure Roman would be too." Naomi said.

"What about the bleeding? I mean isn't it embarrassing that you're bleeding in front of a man?"

"It is part of life, the right guy understands that. That is why it is best that someone waits until they found a good guy that will not be an ass about things." Naomi said. "I am sure Roman would be very understanding. He is crazy about you…one look at him and you can see that."

"Before your first time….did you talk things out with Jimmy?" she asked.

"Yeah, and it was fine. He was gentle, didn't make any stupid comments and even helped me clean up afterwards." Naomi said.

"I hope Roman is like that." Chevonne said.

"Honey he will be. You remember how he helped you when you were sick. He was great and very sweet about it. He will be just as wonderful about this." Naomi said.

"You make a good point." Chevonne said.

"Hey if you don't want to do it this week, then don't. Only you know when the time is right. But I have seen you and Roman…..you two are so…..happy and in love, even if you two won't admit." Naomi said.

"Come on, we better get back so we can start dinner." Chevonne smiled.

The girls swam back to the pier and climbed out of the water. They grabbed their towels and dried off. They hurried up the path back to the cabin.

When they arrived they could see John was still reading but the twins were getting the grill ready.

"Let us get changed and we'll start dinner. We're having hamburgers." Naomi said.

The girls hurried into the cabin and up to their respective rooms. When Chevonne walked into her room, Roman was getting dressed after a shower. She hurried over and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her even though her swimsuit was wet.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I'm just happy." She smiled.

"Any particular reason? Not that I mind." He chuckled.

"Oh just glad to be here with my friends and my wonderful boyfriend."

"You look even more beautiful when you're happy." He kissed her.

"I better go help Naomi with dinner." She kissed him.

"I'll give you some privacy so you can change." He kissed her.

"We're not getting anywhere like this." She chuckled but kissed him.

"I'm leaving so we don't starve." He kissed her and gently pulled away.

"Take a walk with me later tonight?" she asked.

"Wouldn't miss it." He smiled and shut the door so she could change clothes in private.

(Midnight)

The kids were all gathered around the fire pit, laughing and telling stories. John was eating a ton of S'mores. Roman and Chevonne were cuddled together in a lounge chair. Jimmy and Naomi were sitting together on a blanket.

"John, you are gonna get sick. What is that? Twelve s'mores you have eaten?" Jey laughed.

"This is nothing. I set a record one summer at camp." John chuckled. "I ate twenty one."

"And how sick did you get?" Naomi asked.

"I threw up the whole night and I thought the nurse was going to strangle my counselor for letting me do it." John laughed.

"Well don't go throwing up tonight. If you do, you are cleaning up the bathroom." Chevonne told him.

"But Jey told me you girls were great nurses." John laughed.

"Broken arm is one thing, vomit is another." Naomi said.

"I kinda wish Cody was here. I miss his goofy ghost stories." Randy said.

"Yeah me too." Jey said.

"And since we are in the woods, you know he would be telling that ridiculous one about the religious commune that burned down." Naomi laughed.

"That is one of his favorites." Randy agreed.

"We all heard that old tale growing up. Never seen any disfigured people in these woods yet." Chevonne said.

"Besides, I am more afraid of something like in the movie 'The Last House on the Left'. Those crazy hippies raping and killing those girls." Naomi said.

"I didn't make it all the way through that movie. I had to shut it off." Chevonne said.

"It's getting late. I am ready to turn in." Jey said.

"Yeah, me too." Jimmy agreed.

"Ready to go for a walk now?" Roman asked Chevonne.

"Yeah, let's go." She smiled.

"Me and my lady are going for a walk. We'll lock up when we get back." Roman said as he stood up and helped Chevonne out of the lounger.

"Don't get lost." Jey said.

"We'll be fine." Chevonne said as she and Roman started down the path towards the lake, hand in hand.

"It is so quiet out here." Roman commented.

"Do you think we should have brought a flashlight?" Chevonne asked.

"Nah, I know the way. Been walking these trails since I was a kid." He said.

"Have you heard from Seth and Dean since they went home?"

"Yeah, they called to let me know they made it safe."

"I really liked them. I hope we get to see them again sometime." She said.

"They are good guys. Like brothers to me." Roman said.

"I could tell that. You three have a bond….it is very special."

"Yeah…I guess that is why I understand about you and Randy so much. Of course I never went through what you did growing up, but I understand that friend-sibling bond." He said.

"What were the girls you dated in California like?" she asked.

"Why?"

"I want to know. I am curious. Dean mentioned a girl named Kaitlyn." She said.

"Well…..Kaitlyn and I dated from the end of freshman year until sometime in sophomore year. She was a nice enough girl. But it was mostly infatuation…after the infatuation wore off, we started getting on each other's nerves." Roman said as they began rounding the lake.

"Was it amicable?" she asked.

"I guess, it was more of an 'all we do is fight this is a waste of time' thing. Then for a while last year I dated a girl, Eve but…it just wasn't what I wanted. I politely sat her down and told her that. She seemed okay with it, but never spoke to me again." He explained.

"Any others?"

"Oh you know…a few dates here and there. What about you? Since we are sharing past relationships, what about yours?" he asked.

"Ummm, well in 10th grade I briefly went out with a guy named Josh Matthews, you never met him, he transferred. He was nice enough but really insecure about Randy. We had a foreign exchange student from England…we went out a few times but I couldn't get comfortable with him." She explained.

"Is your curiosity satisfied now?" Roman asked.

"Yeah….you don't have any leftover feelings for those girls do you?" she asked.

Roman stopped and turned her to look at him. "Baby, stop being insecure. If I had felt anything special for those girls, I wouldn't have broken up with them. I never felt about them the way I feel about you."

She smiled up at him. "You always know the right thing to say."

"It wasn't a line, I meant it." He kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around him and melted into his kiss. He pulled her against him. Something rattled in the woods, making them pull apart.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Probably an animal. Maybe an owl hunting or something." Roman said. "We should head back."

Roman wrapped his arm around Chevonne as they turned and walked back towards the cabin. She leaned against him, enjoying being close to him. As they approached the cabin they could see it was mostly dark. They walked into the cabin and locked the back door.

"You can go on upstairs and do whatever women do that takes forever to get ready for bed. I will lock up." Roman said.

"I will be ready in ten minutes thank you. Just need to freshen up and brush my teeth." She kissed him.

"Be up in a few minutes." He chuckled.

She hurried up the stairs. Roman walked around checking the windows and doors, making sure everything that was secure. He turned to head upstairs when he heard someone coming down the stairs. He saw Randy walk into the kitchen.

"Everything okay man?" Roman asked him.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Just need a glass of water." Randy said.

"I am headed to bed, see you in the morning." Roman said.

"Roman…..you are the first guy I ever trusted with my sister. And I trust you enough to let you share a room with her. Whatever you two do is your business; I know you will be good to her." Randy said.

"Thank you...just so you know…I…."

"I know you do." Randy smiled.

Roman nodded. He turned and walked upstairs. When he walked into the bedroom, Chevonne was pulling the covers back on the bed. She was wearing shorts and a tank top to sleep in.

"See, it didn't take me long." She giggled.

"Let me change and brush my teeth. It will take me five minutes." He chuckled.

Chevonne climbed into bed, but left the lamp on so Roman could see when he came back into the room. She got comfortable. A few minutes later Roman came back in dressed in a pair of basketball shorts. He switched off the lamp and crawled into bed as well.

"I know you are a snuggler so come here." He chuckled and reached for her.

She gladly curled up against him. "Randy says I kick in my sleep."

"I'll risk it." Roman laughed again.

She leaned up and kissed him. "Goodnight Roman."

"Goodnight."


	25. Graduation Trip Day 2

Sunday June 21, 1987

Roman slowly woke up feeling something heavy draped over his right side. He opened his eyes and found Chevonne wrapped around him. He looked at her sleeping. He thought she looked beautiful with her long hair scattered around her face. He wondered if anyone else was awake and felt his stomach growl.

"Baby, you awake?" he gently rubbed her back.

She stirred and nuzzled his neck. "I don't wanna get up."

"You sleep okay?" he chuckled.

"Yeah…I love snuggling with you." She snuggled tighter against him.

"This is nice." He agreed.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"About eight o'clock." He said. "You wanna sleep a bit more before starting breakfast?"

"I am too comfortable to move." She kissed his cheek.

"I am gonna go see who else is awake. You sleep a little longer." He kissed her forehead.

Roman gently slid away from her and climbed out of bed. He quietly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He quickly used the restroom and then walked downstairs. He found John and Jey sitting at the kitchen table drinking juice.

"Hey, where is Chevonne? We are starving." Jey asked.

"She'll be down later. She is still sleeping." Roman said.

He sat down and grabbed a glass of juice for himself.

"How did last night go?" Jey asked.

"We didn't do anything." Roman said. "And this morning she was wanting to cuddle and nuzzle."

"Morning wood?" John laughed.

"Yeah and then having her pressed against me. Must be God wanting a good laugh." Roman said.

Randy walked in and sat down with them.

"Where are the girls? I am starving." Randy said.

"We need to learn to cook." Jey sighed.

"No need, I am here. And I told Chevonne that if I had to get up to fix breakfast, she did too. She will be right down." Naomi said, walking into the room.

"Did Jimmy keep you up all night?" Randy laughed.

"A good portion of it." Naomi smiled.

Chevonne walked into the room, fighting with her hair to get it into a ponytail. She threw her arms around Roman's neck and kissed his cheek.

"We'll have breakfast ready in half an hour." She smiled.

"What was that for?" Roman chuckled.

"Just happy is all." She smiled and hurried over to the fridge.

Randy smiled. "I am glad she is doing so well."

"We're all doing better." Jey agreed.

"Naomi I will make the bacon and eggs." Chevonne said.

"I'll make the oatmeal." Naomi said.

"So what are the plans for today?" John asked.

"I wanna spend some time by the lake, maybe get a little tanned." Chevonne said.

"I wouldn't mind that myself." John said.

"Guess we're swimming and spending time at the lake today." Naomi laughed.

"I was thinking maybe later in the week we could go hiking." Jey said.

"That sounds fun. Just make sure Jimmy avoids the poison ivy." Roman laughed.

"Am I ever gonna hear the end of that?" Jimmy asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"What is this?" John asked.

"When we were kids…about 10 years old or so, Jimmy decides he wants to sleep on a bed of grass and leaves like he sees army men do in the movies." Jey laughed.

"So he gathers a bunch of leaves to nap on…..only they were poison ivy leaves he pulled off a tree." Roman laughed.

"Luckily Uncle Sika found him, freaks out, drives him straight to the hospital. Mom was freaking out." Jey laughed.

John was laughing as well. "What happened?"

"He had so much exposure they had to give him several shots at the hospital. He itched and cried for about two weeks." Jey said.

"That sounds like something a kid would do." Naomi laughed as she stirred the oatmeal.

"Sounds like me and Chevonne when we got chicken pox together when we were seven years old." Randy said. "You remember that?"

"How could I forget? I had them twice as bad as you did. And I had them everywhere. In my mouth, down my throat, in my ears." Chevonne said as she flipped the bacon.

"Mama Judi was working three jobs at the time so you stayed with us." Randy said.

"Yeah, and I had a fever and was so sick I was crying and couldn't sleep." Chevonne said. "Then you came in my room and crawled in bed with me, telling me not to cry and brought that old cat Mama Elaine had, Jingles in, and you both stayed with me."

"I remember, you were so sick. It scared me." Randy said.

Chevonne smiled over at Randy.

"You two sure you aren't real siblings?" Naomi laughed. "Oatmeal is done."

"We might not share bloodlines but my heart chose Randy as my brother years ago." She smiled.

"Excuse her mushiness, must be a female thing." Jimmy told John with a laugh.

"Eggs are ready, bacon is almost done." Chevonne said.

"And what do you mean female thing?" Naomi rolled her eyes at Jimmy as she set the oatmeal on the table.

"Great, I am starving." Jey said.

(Noon)

The group of kids were out on the lake with the pontoon boat. Chevonne and John were lying in the sun on the top deck working on their tans, while the others swam around in the lake. Roman had anchored the boat.

"Chevonne, baby come on down and swim." Roman called up to her.

"In a bit, I am trying to get a tan. It is hard keeping up with a Samoan." She laughed.

"Careful not to get burned." Naomi yelled up.

"I got John to help me with tanning oil." She giggled.

"Oh sure, get that big Samoan after me." John laughed.

"He knows I am kidding. Roman is very easy going….until you do make him mad." She smiled.

"Cena keep your hands off my girl." Roman joked.

Chevonne laughed at them ganging up on Jey and trying to dunk him. Naomi climbed out of the water and joined the other two on the top deck of the boat.

"Boys will be boys." She laughed.

"I am surprised Randy isn't up here working on his tan. He takes pride in his tan over the summer." Chevonne laughed.

"He has all week." Naomi laughed and sat down on the bench. "Oh this vacation is just what I needed."

"Yes, it is quite nice." Chevonne agreed.

"Who is that?" Naomi asked.

"Huh? Where?" she looked around.

"I thought I saw someone on the shore up in the woods." Naomi said.

John and Chevonne both looked but couldn't see anyone.

"Probably just a hiker. From one of the other cabins or something. It is such a nice day that people are probably out enjoying it." Chevonne said.

"Come on, time to get wet." Roman climbed up on the deck.

"That sounds dirty." John chuckled.

"She's his girlfriend, he is supposed to make her wet." Naomi laughed.

"Naomi!" Chevonne laughed as Roman picked her up.

"You're going in." Roman laughed as he carried her to the edge.

"No, Roman this is silly." She laughed.

"Loosen your arms, I can't throw you in. You are holding me too tight." He laughed.

"Of course I am. I am no dummy." She laughed.

"Fine, we're both going in." Roman said.

He carried her down the stairs to the first deck. She laughed, knowing he would not really hurt her. From the lower deck he jumped into the water with her. They resurfaced with her still holding onto her.

"You got her real wet now Roman!" John called down to them.

"Yeah, I am good like that!" Roman called back.

"You guys are so crazy." She laughed, still holding onto him.

"Admit it, that was fun." Roman said.

"Only if you kiss me." She giggled.

Roman leaned in and kissed her as the others watched.

"I feel like we fell into a chick movie." John chuckled.

"They are so good together. She has waited a long time for a guy like him." Naomi said.

(11pm)

"You guys, do not pour lighter fluid on the fire. That is dangerous!" Naomi said.

"Yeah, I really don't feel like driving you to the ER tonight." Roman said.

They were gathered around the campfire in the fire pit laughing and relaxing. The twins were goofing around and joking about pouring lighter fluid on the fire.

"Besides, your mother would freak if one of you got hurt." Randy said.

"You can't take these kids anywhere." Roman laughed.

"Do you remember a few years ago we were up here and the twins put out a fire by peeing on it?" Chevonne laughed.

"Yeah, it was the first time Kristin came here with us. She and Ted hadn't been dating too long." Randy laughed.

"I thought she was gonna flip, but luckily we couldn't see anything." Chevonne laughed.

"Want us to do it again?" Jey offered.

"No!" they all laughed.

"We really need Cody up here with his goofy ghost stories." Jimmy sat down with Naomi.

"Not the disfigured people in the woods again." Roman chuckled.

"You know there is a legend that says Abe Lincoln dreamed of his own death just days before it happened. And that he still haunts areas of the White House." Chevonne said.

"You read too many books." Randy said.

"Really? He dreamed of his own death?" John asked.

"Yeah he told his friend about it shortly before he was murdered. Lincoln claimed he saw a funeral in the White House, heard the weeping, even said there were soldiers stationed to stand guard." She said.

"Terrific, Chevonne wants to be Cody with these goofy stories." Jimmy laughed.

"Oh I dunno, a lot of people believe in premonitions." Naomi said.

"Great, now my girlfriend is believing this non-sense." Jimmy sighed.

He leaned over and whispered something in Naomi's ear. She smiled at him and they both stood up.

"We'll see you guys in the morning." She said.

"Have fun." Chevonne said.

"Don't be too loud." Jey chuckled as they walked off.

Chevonne snuggled against Roman as John poked at the fire.

"Roman, I heard you played football in California before you moved here." John asked.

"Yeah, three years varsity." Roman said.

"You gonna play in college?" John asked.

"I plan to. What about you?"

"I played in high school. I was gonna play in college but…I think I am gonna redshirt my freshman year. I still want to do football but want to ease into college first." John said.

"Have any other famous people predicted their own death?" Jey said.

"That's what you have been thinking about?" Randy cracked up.

"Just got me to thinking is all." Jey rolled his eyes.

"I heard once that John Lennon had a feeling he would die young. Even said in an interview that he would probably be shot by a crazy person." Roman said.

"Didn't that guy in Lynyrd Skynyrd think he would die young too?" Randy said.

"This is a morbid conversation considering what we have just been through. Maybe I shouldn't have even mentioned Lincoln earlier." Chevonne said.

"No…it's okay. I guess with campfires come stories." John said.

"You're right but let's talk about happier things." She said.

They spent the half hour talking about their plans for the summer and remembering some of the things they had done in high school. Jey started to nod off to sleep, so he finally got up to turn in for the night.

"I am headed to bed. I am tired." Jey said.

"Yeah, me too." Randy said.

"You ready to head in?" Roman asked Chevonne. She nodded and stood up with him.

"You guys mind if I stay out here a bit longer and relax?" John asked.

"No, stay as long as you like. Just make sure you put out the fire before you come inside." Jey said.

"I will, see you in the morning." John said as they all walked inside.

"I am gonna take a quick shower, then I will come to bed." Chevonne said and kissed Roman.

As Chevonne went to shower, the others went to their respective rooms. Roman quickly changed into a pair of basketball shorts and laid down on top of the covers. He heard the water running in the bathroom.

After a few moments he heard the water shut off. A few minutes later she walked into the room dressed for bed.

"You need to go in the bathroom for anything?" she asked.

"No, I was just waiting for you." He stood up and pulled the covers back on the bed. She walked over and hugged him from behind. "What's this for?"

"I'm just happy." She smiled as he turned around to face her.

He looked into Chevonne's eyes then he leaned his head towards her's. When their lips met Roman felt her tense and then relax. He kissed her softly and slowly and when their lips parted, he found that she had a shy smile on her face. He kissed her again. When he parted his lips, Chevonne did the same and the kiss became more passionate. The kiss finally ended with both of them out of breath. Chevonne put her head on his shoulder and he held her tight. Roman caressed her back as they held each other close. He kissed her forehead, cheek, and neck before going back to her mouth. He kissed her again and they kissed hard. Their tongues played as they kissed. This kiss lasted even longer and again they were out of breath when their lips parted. Roman squeezed Chevonne tight then released her.

"You sure about this? We don't have to…." Roman started but she placed her finger on his lips.

"I want to. I am very sure about this." She smiled. "You know I have never done this before…..just be patient with me."

"I will and if anything bothers you, just tell me." He kissed her.

The heat began to build up between them as they kissed. He let his hands roam around Chevonne's body, up and down her back and then to her front. When his hand cupped her breast, Chevonne sucked in her breath then let it out slowly. Roman caressed the breast running his fingers across the nipple as he started to kiss all around her face and then to her neck. Chevonne moved her head back and exposed her neck to his mouth. Chevonne was breathing faster now and a moan escaped her lips. He removed his hand from Chevonne's breast and she whimpered. He moved his hands to the bottom of her tank top. Roman slowly pulled the shirt up. When it was off, he knelt in front of her and slowly pulled her shorts down her legs. Chevonne was now standing in her white cotton bra and panties. He looked at her and saw how beautiful she looked. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her stomach.

"You're so beautiful." He mumbled against her skin. She ran her fingers through his hair.

Roman stood up and picked Chevonne up. He carried her and placed her in the center of the bed, crawling on the bed beside her.

He dipped his head down and started kissing her neck again and then moved on down to the area between her breasts. He kissed all around her breasts as he reached around Chevonne and unhooked her bra. As he pulled back, he took the bra with him. He then sat back to look at her. Roman was not disappointed.

"Damn you're beautiful." He whispered.

He moved his mouth to the right nipple and kissed it and then he kissed the left one. He then went back to the right nipple and sucked it into his mouth. As he sucked on the nipple, he felt Chevonne's breathing quicken. He sucked and licked the tip of the nipple. He put his hand on the other breast and started caressing it. He soon felt Chevonne's hand at the back of his neck, holding his mouth to her breast and Roman did not disappoint her. He kissed nibbled and sucked on this breast before moving over to the other one. He did the same to this breast and now Chevonne was holding on to him, as she was whimpering loudly.

Roman gave each nipple one last kiss and kissed his way down Chevonne's stomach until he was facing Chevonne's panties. He noticed that there was a wet place on her panties.

He put his fingers at the sides of her panties and began to pull them down. He pulled the panties on down and then off. He looked up at her and found that she was looking down at him. Roman smiled at her then moved his mouth to her center. He nuzzled his face against her, feeling how wet she was.

"Roman…no one's ever…." She whimpered.

"Shhhh, trust me. This will feel good and it will help you relax." He kissed her thighs.

Chevonne opened her legs a bit when he started licking her middle. He licked at the slit and licked upward to the clit. At the first touch of his tongue to her clit, Chevonne nearly screamed, but bit her lip knowing there were others in the cabin.

Roman opened Chevonne's legs wide exposing her to him. He began to lick her again. He licked her with short quick licks going up and down the slit and hitting the clit.

Roman would go from the slit to the clit and back to the slit. He could hear Chevonne moaning and he felt her push her hips against his mouth. He wanted Chevonne's first experience with sex to be memorable so he took he time. He would get her close to a climax then back off and kiss her upper thighs as she calmed down then he went back to licking. After a few minutes he used his fingers to spread her open and he dipped his tongue as deep as he could into her. Chevonne pushed her hips forward forcing his tongue even deeper. He swirled his tongue in and around her entrance. She was crying out loud and moaning so loud he figured the whole house knew what was going on, but he didn't care.

Roman knew Chevonne could not take much more of this so he put his mouth to her clit and sucked it into his mouth. It only took about a minute of sucking and licking of her clit to make her orgasm. Chevonne's whole body shook as the orgasm over took her. He continued to suck and lick the clit as one, and then a second orgasm passed through her body. As the second orgasm ended, he released her clit and gently kissed her stomach.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah….I….never….before." she tried to slow her breathing.

"You sound sexy when you get off." He moved up to kiss her shoulder.

She reached over and brushed the hair away from his face. She traced his eyebrows and nose and cheekbones.

"I waited so long for someone like you. And I never thought when my prince came he would be the twins' cousin." She smiled.

"If I had known you were here I wouldn't have fought so hard against moving." He kissed her.

She reached for his shorts but found that he was ahead of her and already kicking them off.

"Condoms?" she pulled her mouth back.

"I got some in my bag. They're new so they shouldn't break." Roman said. "You're sure? I am fine with just…."

"I'm sure." She kissed him.

Roman jumped off the bed and grabbed the condoms out of his bag. He crawled back on the bed. Chevonne looked down at Roman fully naked.

"Baby, are you sure that will fit?" she looked at him wide-eyed.

He chuckled. "I will go slow and be as gentle as possible. You already know there is going to be some discomfort."

She nodded. "I trust you."

Roman ripped open a condom packet and rolled the condom onto himself. He gently settled himself on top of Chevonne and nudge her thighs further apart.

"For your first time it will be easier if I am on top. If something hurts or is too much, tell me." He kissed her. "Relax, if you're tense it will be more difficult."

He kissed her again to get her to relax. He waited until he felt her relax under him before moving ahead. He positioned his cock head at her entrance. He kept kissing her, trying to keep her from tensing up. He gently eased just his cock head into her stopping once the head was in. He allowed Chevonne to adjust then pressed it in a little more until he felt resistance.

"I can feel…It will hurt a moment. Are you ready?" he whispered.

She nodded yes and before she could think, Roman thrust his hips forward. Her hymen held a second then broke and his cock slid into her fully.

"Oh…oh" Chevonne cried and bit her lip.

Roman kept still letting her get use to something being in her. "Shhh, it's okay. I got you."

Soon her face relaxed. He kissed her on the lips. They kissed for a minute or so then He began to pull out a couple of inches and he pushed back in. He paused a second then pulled back out and in only a couple of inches. Roman did this a few times before he slowly beginning to set a slow pace. As Chevonne started to relax, he began to use longer strokes. She was biting her lower lip as he slid in and out of her. It took a few minutes for her to stop biting her lip and begin to enjoy what was happening to her. He went at this slow pace until he felt Chevonne raise her knees and start to move her hips.

"Feel good?" he smiled at her.

"Yeah baby."

Roman increased his tempo and they got into a rhythm. Soon Chevonne was moaning and her hands reached around him and pulled him against her body. He adjusted his strokes to make sure he was getting friction against her clit. He did not want to go too long or too hard her first time. He increased the speed of his strokes a little more. He reached down and wrapped one of her legs around him, changing the angle. He knew she was close to having another orgasm, and after waiting so long and with her virginal tightness, he was close as well. He upped the speed and length of his strokes and he took her over the top. Chevonne cried out Roman's name as she came. He gave her one last stroke and then held her tight as he rode out his own orgasm, filling the condom.

Roman held Chevonne tight, staying inside of her. He kissed her face and lips and soon she relaxed her grip on him. When she released her grip, he slowly eased out of her.

"How you feel?" he asked.

"A little dizzy." She smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He chuckled.

He rolled away long enough to dispose of the condom. He saw a bit of blood, but didn't say anything. He turned back to Chevonne and pulled her into his arms. She curled up against him. They laid silently for a while just holding each other.

"You okay?" Roman asked Chevonne.

"Yeah, I am just enjoying being with you. Thank you for being so patient." She smiled up at him.

"It was well worth the wait." He kissed her.

"I am going to shower and clean up." She smiled. "If there is a….mess I will change the sheets."

"It's okay. I didn't see much blood. While you are showering, I am gonna get something to drink." Roman said.

"Okay, I won't be long." She smiled.

Roman slid out of bed and found his basketball shorts. He slid them on and left her to clean up in private, figuring it would be less awkward for her. He went downstairs and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out the pitcher of iced tea and poured himself a glass. He was leaning against the counter drinking it when Jey walked in.

"Hey what are you doing out of bed?" Roman asked.

"John never came to bed, have you seen him?" Jey asked.

To Be Continued….


	26. Secrets Revealed

_"Hey what are you doing out of bed?" Roman asked._

_ "John never came to bed, have you seen him?" Jey asked._

"No, I was with Chevonne. Maybe he is still out by the fire." Roman said.

"I'll go check." Jey said.

Jey opened the sliding glass door to the back deck and stepped outside. He saw the fire was just about out, just a few glowing embers. He walked down and looked at John's chair and saw there was blood on it. Frowning he hurried back into the house.

"Rome…John isn't out there and there is blood on his chair." Jey said.

"Well don't panic. Maybe he hurt himself. Go check the downstairs bathroom and I will see if he is with Randy." Roman said. "He probably just didn't want to wake anyone up."

Jey hurried to the downstairs bathroom and looked inside. It was empty and clean. Roman walked upstairs and could hear Chevonne was still in the shower. He knocked on the door to Randy's room.

"Yeah?" Randy called out.

Roman opened the door and looked in. He didn't see John anywhere. "Have you seen John? We can't find him. Jey said he found blood. He must've hurt himself or something."

"Oh great." Randy climbed out of bed.

Roman walked down the hall to where Jimmy and Naomi were staying he gently knocked on the door. "Have you guys seen John?"

Jimmy answered the door. "What?"

"I asked if you guys have seen John. We can't find him and Jey said there was blood on his chair out by the fire pit." Roman said.

"No, we haven't seen him. Give us a minute and we'll come downstairs. Figure out what is going on." Jimmy sighed.

Roman walked down the hall to the bathroom. He knocked on the door then went in. Chevonne was still in the shower.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me. Baby, has John been in here?" Roman asked.

"Why would John be in here with me? I am naked and he knows you would choke the life out of him." Chevonne peeked her head out of curtain.

"He never went to bed and Jey found blood. I thought maybe he had hurt himself and came in here to clean up. You are so maternal, showering or not you would try to help." Roman laughed.

"No, I haven't see him." She shut off the water and stepped out.

"You feeling okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little sore but nothing bad. Naomi said it's to be expected and goes away pretty quickly." She wrapped a towel around herself.

"I'm glad because we are so doing that again." He chuckled. "I'm going to see if they found John yet."

"I'll be out in a few minutes." She smiled.

Roman walked out of the bathroom and back down the stairs. Randy was in the kitchen with Jey.

"Did you find John?" Roman asked.

"No, I checked everywhere downstairs and didn't find him." Jey frowned.

"I checked the empty rooms upstairs and didn't find anything." Randy said.

"Well he isn't with Chevonne or Jimmy and Naomi. Where could he have gone?" Roman sighed.

"You think maybe he drove into town or something?" Randy asked.

"Maybe, but why didn't he tell one of us where he was going?" Roman asked.

Jimmy and Naomi walked into the room. Chevonne walked in behind them. Everyone looked tired and was dressed in their sleep clothes.

"Well what should we do? If he is hurt he might need stitches or something?" Naomi said.

"I'll call dad and see what he thinks we should do." Jey walked into the living room.

Jey picked up the phone and found it was dead. He hung it up and tried again, but it was still dead.

"Jimmy, try the phone in the kitchen. This phone is not working." Jey called in to him.

Jimmy walked over to the phone in the kitchen and picked it up, he frowned as he found it also was not working.

"This one is not working either." Jimmy said.

"Okay this is getting weird. What the fuck is going on? Are you guys pulling a prank?" Naomi looked at them.

"No, this isn't a prank." Roman said.

"Well we need to figure out something. John may be hurt." Chevonne said.

"I am gonna drive back to town and wake up dad, see what he thinks. Maybe call the police while I am at it." Jey said.

"I'll go with you." Randy said. "Jimmy, Roman, stay with the girls and keep the house locked. Better to be safe than sorry."

"Are you sure you should?" Naomi asked.

"Like Chevonne said, John may need help." Jey said.

Jey and Randy both hurried and pulled on shirts and shoes. They grabbed the keys and hurried out to the cars, making sure they locked the door behind them. They climbed in the twins' car and tried to start it. After several tries, Jey threw his hands up.

"What is wrong with this car?" Jey yelled.

"I don't know, maybe we can take Roman's." Randy got out.

He started to walk towards Roman's car when he looked down. He noticed the twins' car had two flat tires.

"Jey, look at this." Randy said.

Jey looked down at the tires and then cursed. He leaned down to inspect them closer. "Fuck, they have been slashed."

They hurried over to Roman's car and found that it also had two slashed tires.

"Fuck, where is my bike?" Randy yelled.

He walked over to where he had parked his bike and saw both tires on it had also been slashed.

"Okay who the fuck has been messing with our stuff? This is fucking insane." Randy cursed.

"We better get inside and try to decide what to do." Jey said.

Jey and Randy hurried back up the steps of the cabin and unlocked the front door. They went inside and found the others sitting in the living room.

"What's going on? Did you find John?" Jimmy asked.

"No we didn't. Our car won't start. And both cars and Randy's bike has flat tires…they've been slashed." Jey said.

"What?" Naomi yelled.

Chevonne grabbed Roman's hand starting to panic.

"Okay, something is definitely wrong here." Roman said.

"The question is what? Do you think someone purposely hurt John?" Jey asked.

"I don't know, but someone purposely slashed our tires." Randy said.

"Dad keeps a few shotguns for hunting in that old shed. I think we should get them. At least we would have some kind of protection." Jimmy said.

"You're right. The keys are in the kitchen." Jey said.

"I'll go with him. You two stay here with the girls." Randy said.

Jey hurried into the kitchen with Randy close behind him and grabbed the keys out of a cabinet. Randy grabbed a flashlight. They ran out the back door making sure to lock the door behind them. They ran across the yard to the shed. They stopped when they saw the lock had been broken off.

"What the fuck? Who broke the lock off?" Jey asked.

"I dunno, but we need those guns." Randy said.

They slowly opened the door, ready to fight if need be. They slowly walked into the shed. They stopped in their tracks when they saw John lying on the ground.

"Shit!" Randy knelt down beside him. He grabbed his wrist. "He's dead."

He shined the light over John's body and it was clear that his throat had been cut.

"Don't touch him. The police will need everything like it is. This can't be happening again." Jey said.

"They said Luke Harper was dead." Randy stood up.

"Well we don't have time to check with the coroner. Help me get the guns, we need to get back to the others." Jey said.

Randy flashed the light around the shed and found the shotguns hanging on the wall. He and Jey each grabbed a gun, Jey grabbed a box of loaded shells, and backed out of the shed. They both ran back to the house. Jey opened the door and they hurried inside, locking the door behind them.

"Jimmy, Roman!" Jey called out as they hurried into the living room.

"What is going on? What happened?" Chevonne asked.

"We found John…he's dead." Jey said.

"What? No!" Naomi yelled.

"Not again. This can't happen again! No!" Chevonne screamed.

"Baby! Clam down, we can't panic." Roman grabbed her shoulders.

"Roman, someone killed John!" she yelled.

Naomi went to Chevonne and hugged her. "We will be okay. We're locked in the house and we have guns. Try not to panic. I'm scared too."

"What happened to John?" Roman asked.

"Looks like his throat was cut. Someone broke the lock off the shed and put him in there." Jey said as he and Randy loaded the shotguns.

"Well what are we going to do? The phones are out, the cars are out and we have a dead friend." Jimmy asked, trying to help comfort the girls.

"We have to find a way to get help out here." Roman said.

"I don't know. We gotta do something." Jey sighed.

"I'm gonna take a gun and walk into town and get help." Randy finished loading his gun.

"Randy, no!" Chevonne grabbed him.

"Someone has to go get help. I have a gun, I'll be fine." He hugged her.

"Don't go. If something happened to you…..Randy, we need you here." She pleaded with him.

"Chevonne, listen to me. Jey has a gun too, he will stay here with you. Keep the cabin locked. You guys will be safe until I can get back. I have to go get us help. We can't sit here waiting to get hurt." Randy said. "I'll be okay."

"Randy, are you sure about this?" Jimmy asked.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Randy asked.

"There is another cabin about two miles down the road. Maybe someone is there and will let you use the phone." Jey said.

"Okay, make sure you keep the cabin locked. Stay together." Randy said.

"Be careful out there. You sure about this?" Roman asked.

"I don't see any other options right now." Randy said.

"I don't know about this." Chevonne said.

"I promise, I will be okay." Randy hugged her. "Jey, lock the door after I go. You guys stay together. Roman, you take care of my sister!"

"You know I will." Roman said.

Jey followed Randy to the front door. They both looked out the window and seeing nothing, Randy walked out, gun in hand. Jey locked the door behind him. He walked back into the living room where the others were waiting. Roman was holding Chevonne while Jimmy was holding Naomi.

"Coast was clear, Randy took off." Jey said.

"Guess all we can do now is wait." Jimmy said.

"I am worried about Randy." Naomi said.

"Stop, you'll upset Chevonne." Jimmy whispered to her.

"No she won't. I know how tough Randy is. I am worried but flipping out won't do any good." Chevonne said as Roman hugged her.

They sat quietly in the living room as the minutes seemed to crawl by. They kept looking around.

"This waiting is killing me." Jey said.

"What else can we do?" Jimmy asked as the entire house went dark.

"Fuck, what the hell happened now?" Jey yelled.

"I'll go check the fuse box." Jimmy stood up.

"I don't think you should." Naomi said.

"It's just down the hall, I will be fine." He assured her.

"Wait…do you smell that?" Roman asked.

"Smells like smoke." Jey said.

"Did one of you start cooking something earlier? Smells like it is coming from the kitchen." Roman said.

Roman started towards the kitchen and saw that the back deck was on fire. "Shit, the deck is on fire!"

"What?" they all yelled and took off after Roman.

In the kitchen they could all see that the back deck was on fire.

"There are a couple of fire extinguishers under the sink." Jimmy said.

Roman and Jimmy hurried over and opened the cabinet. They each grabbed an extinguisher and opened the glass door to the back deck.

"Girls stand back!" Jimmy yelled.

They both began using the extinguishers on the fire. The fire didn't seem to be going out despite their best efforts.

"This isn't working. The flames just pop right back up." Jimmy yelled.

"Someone must have used an accelerant." Roman yelled.

Suddenly two figures appeared out of the darkness attacking Jimmy and Roman. The girls screamed as the boys tried to fight back. Jimmy screamed out in pain and collapsed to the floor. Jey raised the shotgun and fired off a shot. One of the intruders fell while the other released Roman and took off, running right through the fire.

"Jimmy, oh my god!" Naomi ran over to him. She knelt down beside him and saw blood pouring out of his shoulder.

"He stabbed me." Jimmy said.

"Just stay calm." Jey said. "Shit this fire is spreading."

Roman picked himself up and looked at the intruder lying dead on the floor. He could see blood pouring out of a wound in the intruder's chest.

"It's Erick Rowan!" Chevonne said.

"Well leave him here and let's move. We have to get out of this cabin, the fire is spreading." Jey said as he helped Naomi get Jimmy off the floor. "Come on front door."

"But where do we go?" Chevonne yelled as she tried to help them move Jimmy.

"Head towards the lake. If we can make it to the boat we can cross the lake and maybe get help from one of the other cabins." Roman pulled her towards the door.

"What about Randy? Oh my god….they were out there…Randy is…no no no!" she screamed.

"Chevonne, come on, we have to get out of here!" Roman yelled.

They managed to make it to the front door, Naomi and Jey helped Jimmy outside and down the steps. He was losing a lot of blood. Roman pulled Chevonne out as she was crying and screaming, realizing that Randy must be dead.

"Around the back, we have to get to the lake." Roman yelled.

"Take the gun. One of them is still out there!" Jey handed the gun to Roman. "We better hurry, Jimmy is losing a lot of blood."

As they made it around the back of the cabin they could see the fire had spread into the kitchen of the cabin. They hurried as fast as they could considering Jimmy's injury down the path that led to the lake.

"Get him on board and lay him out on one of the seats. There should be some towels. Press them into the wound." Roman yelled. "I will untie the boat and get us out on the lake. Chevonne, help Naomi. Jey help me."

Chevonne took Jey's place and helped Naomi get Jimmy onto the boat and then they helped him lay down on the bench. She looked around and found a towel under one of the chairs.

"Here, press it to his wound." She handed it to Naomi. "Jimmy, stay with us."

"I wanna puke." He said.

"Hang in there. We are getting help. We can't lose you too!" she said as Naomi pressed the towel against his shoulder wound.

Jey and Roman got the boat untied and Roman raised the anchor out of the water. Roman started the boat and pulled them away from the pier.

"Head towards the other cabins across the lake." Jey said.

Roman nodded. Jey knelt down to check on his brother. Naomi was crying but holding the towel against his shoulder. Chevonne left them and went to where Roman was steering the boat. She threw her arms around him, crying. He wrapped his arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"We're getting help. We're safe here. We're in the middle of the lake." Roman said.

"Randy….they killed Randy!" she cried.

"I know….I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." Roman tried to comfort her.

"How….I don't….oh my god!" she cried.

Roman let her cry realizing the loss of her pseudo-sibling was devastating. He rubbed her back and looked over to make sure Jimmy was okay. He was still bleeding but had Jey and Naomi looking after him.

"How much further?" Naomi asked.

"We're about halfway." Roman said.

An unknown figure swung down from the upper deck attacking Roman. Chevonne was knocked to the ground and screamed as Roman attempted to fight back. Naomi screamed out as Jey jumped to his feet. Roman cried out and fell to the floor of the boat.

"Roman!" Chevonne crawled over to him seeing that he had been stabbed in the side. "Roman, hang on."

Jey picked up the shotgun from where Roman had set it against the rail. The attacker saw what he had and jerked it out of his hands, throwing it overboard to sink in the lake. Naomi jumped on the attacker's back as Jey charged at him. The attacker still holding his knife stabbed Jey in the thigh, making him yell in pain.

"Jey!" Chevonne yelled as she desperately searched for something to use as a weapon.

The attacker then lifted the knife and cut along Naomi's arm. As she screamed she let go of him. Seeing his chance the attacker turned and pushed her overboard.

"Naomi!" Jimmy tried to stand but was weak from blood loss.

Jey picked himself up and charged again, struggling to get the knife away from the attacker. Chevonne saw a fire extinguisher under the bench. She moved to grab it, thinking she could use it as a weapon.

"Stop! Move and he's dead!" the attacker said.

She looked up to see the attacker had gained the upper hand on Jey and had the knife to his throat.

"Bray? Why?" she cried as she recognized the attacker. "Why are you doing this? We never did anything to you!"

Bray laughed, sending chills down her spine. "Do you know who my father was? He was the preacher of Communion of God Temple. And nineteen years ago, the fathers of these so called victims destroyed the commune with fire and killed my father."

"No, that is just an old ghost story!" she yelled, as she tried to keep Roman lying still.

Bray laughed again. "Oh no, it was a very real place. And my father was the preacher. Erick Rowan and Luke Harper's parents were among his followers and they too perished in the flames that night. And do you know who brought about the flames that night? Fatu Uso, Bob Orton, John Cena Sr., Rocky Johnson, Ted DiBiase and Dusty Rhodes. You see my mother survived that fire and told me all about that night. She told me of the men that killed the innocent and no one in this town did a thing about it. And now the children are paying for the sins of their father's….except Nikki, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time but in life that sometimes happens."

Chevonne could see Jey trying to stand still as Bray had the knife pressed tightly against his skin.

"You mean you killed them all? Nikki? Dustin? Brett? John? Randy?" she cried.

"And Mr. Johnson….that was so easy to make look like an accident. Oh yes, the era of vengeance has come!" he said.

"Why hurt Roman? His father didn't even live here then even if your stupid story is true!" she yelled.

"He shares the blood of the murderers. Murderers who killed innocent people in the middle of the night, leaving the widows and orphans to grieve without justice." Bray said.

"Look, I never knew my father. He never wanted me so don't blame me if he was among the killing posse that night!" she yelled.

Bray laughed again. Chevonne was truly frightened, thinking he would kill Jey and she would be next.

"Oh my sweet sister Abigail, it is time you learned the truth." Bray laughed.

"You're crazy! What are you talking about?" she yelled.

"Years ago I found a box of my father's things that my mom pulled from the ruins of the commune. She would never look through them…always said it was too painful and hid them away in the attic. As a child I snuck up there to look through them. I found my father's journal." Bray said. "And as I turned the pages of that book I learned my father was having an affair…said he was in love with two women and didn't know what to do about it…..under the assumed name of Michael Rotunda he fell in love with a young nursing student….Judi Williamson."

"No, no, no, no! I don't believe you! My mother would never date a married man!" Chevonne yelled.

"Oh yes, it's true. He wrote of the day Judi confessed to him she was pregnant, said if it was a girl he wanted to name her Abigail. Mom was carrying me at the time. Dad wasn't sure what to do." Bray said. "And you are right about your mother…when she learned the truth about who my father was and that he was married…she broke things off."

"None of this is true. Why are you making this up?" she cried.

"No Abigail, now you finally know the truth. Our father died in the fire the week after he found out your mom was with child. Even as a small child it was easy for me to figure out that you were my sister Abigail…I have known for years that you were my sister." Bray said. "Sister Abigail. And now, I have come to let you exact revenge on those that stole our father from us, just as they stole the families of Rowan and Harper."

"I don't believe you!" she yelled.

"It's all true." He whispered.

"No! Bob Orton is my father! Randy was my brother. You took him away from me!" she cried. "Why hurt us?"

"Don't you understand? We grew up without a father because of them. All those years you put up with dirty looks and snide comments were because their father's killed yours leaving your mother to tell you he abandoned you!" Bray said.

Chevonne slowly crawled to her feet and stepped over Roman. "No! Bob raised me as his own. He is my father. You are not my brother! Randy was my brother! Didn't your father's insane religion teach about love and forgiveness if this stupid story is true?!"

"I do love you Abigail and dad would've loved you too. That's why I sent you a rose before prom and sent you a graduation present. He deserved to be there but it was stolen from him!" Bray said.

"Rose on my locker…..the music box?" realization dawned on her. "It was you."

"Do you understand now?" he asked.

Behind her Roman groaned as he tried to move. She turned back to check on him.

"Stay away from him!" Bray yelled as he tossed Jey aside. He grabbed Chevonne and turned her around to face him. "You can't care for these people!"

"Stop it! I love him!" she yelled.

"NO!" Bray pushed her aside and started towards Roman.

Roman rolled over and revealed he had managed to grab the fire extinguisher. He sprayed the powder from the extinguisher in Bray's face. Bray was disoriented and couldn't see which allowed Jey to charge him again. Bray dropped the knife and attempted to defend himself from Jey. Bray managed to get his hands around Jey's neck.

Chevonne picked up the discarded knife and plunged it into Bray's back. Bray screamed in agony and let go of Jey. He turned to face Chevonne, rage in his eyes. She stabbed him again in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards. Jey saw the opening and opened the railing on the deck. Chevonne saw what he was doing. Jey grabbed the knife sticking out of Bray's chest and pushed hard against it, causing Bray to scream more. As they struggled, Chevonne grabbed the fire extinguisher from Roman who was trying to stand. She swung it, hitting Bray in the face and that allowed Jey to push him off the boat and into the water.

Jey closed the gate on the railing as Chevonne fell to the deck crying. Jey knelt down and hugged her.

"It's over. It's over. He's dead." Jey said even though he was shaking.

"He killed our friends! He killed Randy! He killed Naomi!" she cried.

"Chevonne!" he shook her. "Get it together! We have to get help or Roman and my brother are gonna bleed to death!"

She stared at him. "Can you drive the boat?"

"I think so. I ain't hurt too bad. You see what you can do for them, I will handle the boat." Jey said.

Chevonne crawled over to Roman who was in obvious pain and losing blood. Jimmy was lying on the deck after trying to get up to help fight but blood loss wouldn't allow it.

"Roman, hold on. We're getting help. Don't you die. Don't you dare let him take one more person I love away from me." She said.

"Fuck it hurts!" Roman said.

"Chevonne, are you hurt? Could you go for help?" Jey yelled as he steered the boat back towards the cabin.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said as she tried to check Jimmy. He still had a pulse.

"When we get to shore, you go for help. I'll stay with the others." Jey said. "Fuck, there is Naomi!"

"What?" Chevonne stood up.

She looked ahead and saw Naomi swimming towards the shore. "She's alive. Jey slow down so we can help her aboard."

Jey slowed down the boat as Chevonne opened the railing.

"Naomi, come on its safe. Bray is dead." She yelled.

Naomi swam to the boat and Chevonne helped pull her aboard, hugging her tight. When Jey saw she was safely on board he sped the boat up again, knowing that every moment counted.

"Oh sweetie are you okay? How bad are you hurt?" Chevonne asked.

"Cut…..so tired." Naomi managed to get out. "After…threw me over…started swimming to…."

"Shhhh, just rest. Just rest." Chevonne held her.

"Jimmy?" Naomi looked at him.

"Lost a lot of blood. We're going to get him help. Roman is hurt too. I don't know how bad." She reached over and took his hand. "I'm here baby. I'm here."

The shore was soon in sight. Jey pulled the boat up to the pier. He hurried to tie the boat up. They could see the cabin still burning and would soon be destroyed.

"Chevonne, you sure about this?" Jey yelled.

"If I stay on the road, I can get help." She said. She turned to Roman. "I will be back as soon as I can. You hang on. I promise I will get help."

"Be careful." He squeezed her hand.

She nodded and kissed him. She turned to Naomi. "You help take care of him and Jimmy."

She stood up and Jey helped her off the boat. They hurried onto the shore.

"You sure about this? I can…"

"No, you are hurt. We got two badly wounded, you stay. I will do this." She assured him.

"Stay on the road. If you stay on…."

Before Jey could finish Bray leaped out of the water and tackled Jey to the ground. Chevonne screamed as she saw Bray pull another knife out of his belt. She ran forward and tried to grab the knife but Bray threw her off him.

She screamed again seeing Bray lift the knife to stab Jey. Gunshots rang out and Bray fell dead, dropping the knife. Jey hurried to scoot away from him. Chevonne looked up and saw Randy covered in blood and filthy but holding the shotgun.

"Randy!" she yelled and ran to him. She threw her arms around him, crying and clinging to him.

"Easy….easy!" he held her.

"Bray….you were dead?" she cried.

"They jumped me…..stabbed me in the stomach. I don't remember anything else until I came to." He said. "They must've thought I was dead."

"Thank god you're safe. I love you so much!" she cried.

"The others?" Randy collapsed to the ground coughing.

"I gotta get help! Jey, Randy is hurt!" Chevonne yelled.

Jey hurried over to them. "Shit, Roman, Jimmy, now Randy…."

"I'm going for help. No time to wait!" she stood up.

"You hear that?" Jey asked.

"Huh?" then she heard it too. Sirens and they sounded like they were getting closer. She took off running up the path towards the burning cabin. She stayed as far away as she could from the flames and ran to the front of the house. Fire trucks and police cars were pulling in the driveway. She ran waving her arms.

"Help! My friends…at the lake! Down at the lake, they're hurt!" she yelled then passed out, falling to the ground.


	27. Truth Slowly Comes Out

(Monday June 22, 1987)

7AM

Several of the parents were gathered in the waiting room outside the operating room at the hospital. Teddy, Kristin, Cody and Brandi were seated off to the side talking quietly. They had come as soon as they heard. The police were also at the hospital along with Detective Foley. They were talking to the parents one at a time and waiting for the injured kids to be able to make statements.

"How is Elaine holding up?" Fatu asked Bob.

"She is back and forth between Chevonne's room and here waiting for news about Randy. Judi too." Bob sighed. "How's Jey?"

"He is resting. They stitched up his leg. I sent my wife to stay with him. I promised to let them know as soon as there was news about Jimmy's surgery." Fatu said. "Naomi got some stitches in her arm. Her parents are with her."

"How is Chevonne?" Sika asked.

"Sedated. When she came to with the paramedics she was screaming and hysterical. They have her sedated. They examined her and physically she is fine." Bob said.

"Jey said something about Chevonne's birth father…is that true?" Fatu asked.

"I have no idea. I met Judi and Chevonne when she was four years old. Judi just said the father took off before Chevonne was born and I never pried; it wasn't my business." Bob sighed.

Ted, Sr. walked in from speaking with the police and took a seat across from them. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"How did it go?" Bob asked.

"I told the truth. Dusty is there now. John Cena, Sr. is there as well. He was so distraught." Ted sighed.

"I never thought that night would come back to bite us on the ass like this." Bob sighed.

"Come on, we were only doing what we thought was right." Fatu said.

"Besides we didn't know things were going to turn out like they did." Ted said.

"But now look….seven kids and Dwayne dead because of it and the others will never be the same." Bob said.

"This is nobody's fault. That Wyatt kid was sick and just….." Fatu said.

"I never told Elaine about that night until years later. She was pregnant at the time and…..what do I do now?" Bob asked.

"What we all do…..take care of our kids. They will need us more now than ever." Ted said.

One of the doctors walked out of the operating room. "I'm Dr. Haynes. I worked on Jimmy Uso."

"Yes, how is he?" Fatu jumped up.

"He lost a lot of blood. We gave him a couple of transfusions. We managed to repair the damage to his shoulder. He is in recovery and then we will be moving him to a regular room."

"What about the boys brought in with him?" Bob asked.

"They are still in surgery. The doctors will be out to speak with you when they are out." Dr. Haynes said.

They thanked the doctor and he went on his way. They sat back down.

"I better go tell my wife that Jimmy is out of surgery. I am sure Jey and Naomi will want to know as well." Fatu said. "Let me know if you hear something about Roman or Randy."

Fatu walked down the hall and found an elevator to go to the upper floors. When he arrived on the correct floor he stepped out to see Elaine and Judi talking with his wife. He walked up to them.

"Jimmy is out of surgery. He is in recovery now. He is okay." Fatu said.

"That is great." Elaine said.

"How is Chevonne?" he asked.

"Still asleep. The doctors gave her a heavy sedative, they said she will sleep for a while." Judi said.

"Jey is asleep too. Exhaustion finally took over." Mrs. Uso said.

"Detective Foley called, he needs to speak with me. I told him I couldn't leave with Chevonne…and then Randy in surgery. I guess he is on his way here." Judi said.

"I just can't believe this. How can a few kids flip out and start killing people?" Elaine said.

"I don't know. We all liked living here because it was a safe town and now this." Fatu agreed.

"I better go check on Randy. I swear I feel like I will never wake up from this nightmare." Elaine said.

"I'll be down in a bit." Judi said.

As Elaine walked towards the elevators she passed Detective Foley. Foley found Judi still speaking with the Uso's.

"Ms. Williamson, good morning. I was hoping we could speak in private." Foley said.

"Well sure, there is a lounge at the end of the hall." Judi said.

"I'll go sit with Chevonne, just in case she should wake up." Mrs. Uso said.

Judi followed Foley down the hall to the lounge. He shut the door and took a seat at one of the tables. Judi sat across from him.

"Ms. Williamson, do you recall the name Michael Rotunda?" Foley asked.

Judi hesitated then sighed, realizing after what Jey had mentioned that this was bound to happen. "He is someone I briefly dated years ago."

"Was he the father of your daughter?" Foley asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Judi asked.

"Did you know his real last name was Wyatt? He was Bray Wyatt's father but was killed before Bray was born." Foley said.

Judi sighed. "Look detective…I was young and stupid. I started dating this guy named Mike that seemed sweet and caring and I got pregnant. Then I found out he was involved with this weird religious cult that was in Walkerton at the time and that he was married….he was a preacher they called Michael Wallstreet. I knew him as Mike Rotunda. I had never seen the cult leader until one day I was in town and someone pointed him out to me. I realized then who he really was. I broke things off with him and wanted nothing more to do with him. Soon after that….the commune burned down and I heard he was killed. Believe me, I never would've dated him had I known he was married or part of that cult. And I did not know he had a son."

"Yes, I have been digging through the files regarding that old commune and the fire that destroyed it. I have also spoken to his widow….she has no clue that her husband was having an affair." Foley said. "It seems the other two boys, Rowan and Harper...their families were part of that cult as well. They were infants but survived the fire because Wallstreet, Wyatt, Rotunda, whatever he called himself insisted that all children be kept in a nursery of sorts."

"So why did those kids decide to start killing people?" Judi asked.

"We're still looking into that. However, I can tell you that I found journals belonging to both Mike and Bray. Bray was aware that Chevonne was his sister." Foley told her.

"I never wanted her to know what her biological father was mixed up in. I just told her he took off before she was born. It was hard enough in this gossiping little town to have a child out of wedlock, but if people knew who her dad really was…..it would've been worse. Besides, after the commune burned down, most of the followers that survived left and we liked to pretend it had never been here." Judi said.

"You did what you thought was right. None of this is your fault." Foley assured her.

"I never should have gotten involved with Michael so quickly, but….."

"Hey, we all do things without thinking when we are young. Don't feel guilty. You kept your child and kept her away from that cult…that is the main thing." Foley said.

Downstairs in the waiting room, the others were still waiting for word on the two in surgery. Dusty had arrived from the police station to join them in the vigil and to see about the kids. Finally a doctor walked out of the operating room.

"I am Dr. Graham. I am looking for the family of Roman Reigns." He said.

Sika and his wife jumped to their feet. "We're his parents. How is he? Is he gonna be okay?"

"The stab wound had punctured his liver. We have repaired the damage. He should make a full recovery. He will have some nausea and possibly vomiting for a few days, but that is common with this type of injury." Dr. Graham said.

"When can we see him?" Sika asked.

"He is in recovery now. We should be moving him upstairs in about an hour. You can see him then." Dr. Graham said.

"Well that is a relief." Mrs. Reigns said as Dr. Graham walked off.

Before they could sit down another doctor came out of the doors leading to the operating room.

"I'm looking for the family of Randal Orton?" he announced.

Bob and Elaine jumped up. "Yes, how is he?"

"I'm Dr. Martel. I handled Randal's surgery. It was quite tricky but we managed to repair the damage done to his intestines without having to remove any of his bowel. We have him on high doses of anti-biotic to fight infection." Dr. Martel said.

"But he'll be alright?" Elaine asked.

"He'll have to be on a liquid diet for a few days and we will keep a close eye on him for any signs of infection but he should make a full recovery in time." He smiled. "I will let you know when we move him upstairs."

"He is going to be okay." Elaine wiped her eyes.

"Thank heavens, both our kids are okay." Bob hugged her.

"Why don't we get some breakfast? It's been a long morning." Ted, Sr. said.

"Good idea. The boys are gonna be in recovery a while." Sika said.

"I will meet you guys in the cafeteria. I need to let Judi know and check on our daughter." Bob kissed Elaine's forehead.

(Noon)

The three boys had been taken out of recovery and moved to regular rooms. Jimmy had been moved to a room with Jey. Roman and Randy had been put in a room together. The parents had requested that the kids be kept together for comfort and moral support. Naomi was in a room with someone she didn't know and they were working to get her moved in with Chevonne who was in a room alone because the second bed was empty. Even though Chevonne was not physically injured the doctors wanted to see how she was mentally when she came out of sedation. And all the parents had argued that moving her away from her friends and putting her on the psych floor would be the worst thing they could do.

Randy was resting quietly, the pain medicine making him sleep. Roman too was asleep from the pain meds but both were doing well considering what they had been through. Cody and Ted walked into the room. Their girlfriends were sitting with Naomi while the Knight's went home to bring Naomi some of her own things; nightgowns, shampoo etc.

"Hey boys, how are you holding up?" Elaine asked.

"We should be asking you that." Cody said.

"Thank you kids for being here. It helps knowing Randy and Chevonne has such good friends." Elaine said.

"Why don't you guys take a break? We'll sit with Randy a bit. Looks like the Reigns' are resting." Ted gestured to where Roman's parents had fallen asleep in their chairs.

"Come on Elaine, a short walk and some coffee." Bob said.

Bob and Elaine stood up and walked out of the room. They were both exhausted. They walked down the hall to where the lounge was. They walked in and saw Judi looking out the window.

"How's Chevonne?" Elaine asked.

"Still sleeping. The DiBiase's are sitting with her." Judi turned around.

"How are you holding up?" Bob asked as he and Elaine sat down on a couch.

"I don't know. I know that when she wakes up she is going to have so many questions and this time I have to tell her the truth." Judi sighed and sat down with them.

"Is what Jey said true? That Wyatt kid was her brother?" Elaine asked.

"Yeah, Detective Foley explained it this morning. I swear, I always thought I was doing the right thing not telling her…or anyone that she was the child of that crazy preacher." Judi wiped her eyes. "I didn't realize who he was and by the time I did I was already pregnant."

"You did the right thing. You heard about the horrible things that was happening at that commune. Beating the members, preaching the end of the world, child brides….it is why we tried to forget them after the fire." Elaine said.

"And you couldn't have known that preacher had another kid…..that was crazy." Bob said.

"What a way for Chevonne to find out about her father." Judi wiped her eyes again.

"It doesn't change a thing. She is still my daughter. All three of us raised her and Randy. I could care less who donated the sperm to your pregnancy." Bob said.

"Bob's right. You kept her away from that commune and kept her safe. Made sure she was happy and healthy. You two joined our family…..this doesn't change who she is and we're all gonna have to help her see that." Elaine said.

"I should've just left town before she was born and raised her somewhere else." Judi cried.

"What good would that have done? That Wyatt kid was crazy. He may have tracked her down, we'll never know." Elaine hugged her.

"I just don't understand. If he knew Chevonne was his sister….why kill her friends? Why go after the other kids?" Judi said.

"I am sure those reasons will be figured out soon if what Jey said was true." Bob said.

"The police are working on it." Judi agreed.

"You know, we don't know how that Wyatt kid was brought up. If his family had the crazy beliefs of those people in that commune…who knows what ideas they put in his head?" Elaine said.

"You're right. I should go back to sit with her. I don't want her waking up without me. Come get me if Randy wakes up for very long." Judi said.

"We will. And when she wakes up…and you've talked let us know. She is ours too." Bob said.

(5PM)

Judi was sitting by Chevonne's bed reading a magazine Mrs. Rhodes had brought for her. Police had been in to talk to the kids, and said they would be back when Chevonne was awake and feeling up to it. Bob had been adamant they wait until Chevonne was in the right frame of mind to talk. Judi heard Chevonne mumbling and looked up. She was starting to wake up.

"Chevonne, baby…its mama." Judi took her hand.

Slowly Chevonne opened her eyes. She looked around then looked at her mom.

"Do you remember what happened?" Judi asked.

"The lake….fire…Bray…..where are the others?" Chevonne asked.

"Calm down, they are okay. Naomi, Jimmy, Jey, Randy and Roman are all okay. They are here at the hospital but they are going to be okay." Judi moved to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Jimmy…he lost so much blood." Chevonne panicked.

"Baby, you have to stay calm. It's all over. Everyone is safe and okay. Jimmy had surgery and he is okay. Roman and Randy had surgery too and they came through it fine. Naomi got some stitches, Jey got some stitches." Judi tried calming her.

"Have….where…..police?" she tried again.

"Sweetheart, you have to calm down. I promise you everything is fine. The police have been here." Judi said. "Do you want something to drink?"

Chevonne sat quietly for a moment, lost in thought. Judi waited patiently knowing her daughter had been through a terrible ordeal.

"Mom…..Bray said…..who is my real father? Am I really a Wyatt?" Chevonne said barely above a whisper.

"We don't need to go into that now." Judi sighed.

"Yes we do. You have no idea what I went through out there and it is time I know the truth." Chevonne said.

"I never knew your father by the name Wyatt. When I knew him he was going by the name Michael Rotunda." Judi admitted.

Chevonne recognized the name as the one Bray had said. Tears came to her eyes. "Then it's true!"

"Baby, you have to stay calm and listen. Yes, Mike was the man that got me pregnant. I made a mistake. I became intimate with him too fast before knowing everything about him. That was my mistake. It was only after I was pregnant that I found out he was married." Judi tried to explain. "And he was the leader of this weird cult that settled on the edge of town."

"The old story about the commune burning down…it was true?" Chevonne cried.

"Yes, by the time you were born most of the town had put the fire and stories about the commune behind them and preferred to act as if none of it ever happened." Judi said. "But you have to believe me, I never knew he had a son and I certainly never knew his son was attending school with you."

"But…..why tell me my father left before I was born?" she asked.

"Sweetie, he was dead by the time you were born. And I never wanted you to know you had any connection with him. That cult was dreadful. The stories that circulated about those people…..Chevonne, if he hadn't died, I would've left town. I would have never let him be part of your life." Judi said.

"So after all these years….my father is a crazy cult leader." Chevonne said bitterly.

"No, Bob Orton is your father. Don't you ever forget that. He is your father in every way that counts." Judi told her.

"But…"

"No, Bob is your dad. That man has helped raised you since you were four years old. You have spent holidays, birthdays and everything with him and Elaine. He has loved you like you were his own. It doesn't matter who got me pregnant, Bob is your father. He has paced all over this hospital worrying about you and Randy today. He is your father." Judi insisted.

Chevonne fell back against the pillows. "I just don't know how to feel."

"That's only natural. Everything is raw. You have been through something horrible and had emotional wounds ripped open." Judi said. "But you got me, and your family and your friends and you are going to be fine."

"How do I face people? How will I ever be able to face my friends knowing what my bro…."

"Don't….Randy is your brother." Judi insisted.

"How can…."

"No one is blaming you for this. All day your friends and their parents have been asking about you, in here checking on you, Teddy even went in the chapel for a while and prayed for you and the others." Judi told her. "Randy has asked about you every time he has been awake. Roman has been asking about you. Teddy nearly had to drag Kristin home, she wanted to stay until you woke up."

"I just…don't know." Chevonne sniffed.

"I'll get you something to drink. The doctor will be in later to speak with you. Physically you are okay. No injuries. But the doctor wants you to speak to a counselor before you are discharged. They are moving Naomi in here with you in the morning. Doctors want to make sure you are okay." Judi said.

Chevonne just nodded, lost in her own thoughts.


	28. More Truth Comes to Light

(Tuesday June 23, 1987)

(8AM)

Judi was sitting in the lounge drinking a cup of coffee. Chevonne had fallen asleep during the night and the doctor said she needed to rest. They had planned on discharging her but she had a bad anxiety attack during the night and they decided she needed to stay a bit longer. Judi had to fight long and hard to keep them from moving Chevonne to the psych floor but finally the doctor agreed to give her a little more time before making a decision to move her.

"Good morning, you been here all night?" Sika walked

"Pretty much. I went home for a bit last night, but I got a call at around one in the morning. Chevonne was having a severe anxiety attack. I came back." Judi said.

"What happened?" Sika sat down across from her.

"I don't know. Chevonne's hands went numb, then her fists clinched up so tight she couldn't open her hands. Her blood pressure spiked. It took nearly two hours for her hands to return to normal." Judi sighed. "The doctor said it was an anxiety attack. Sometimes a huge shock to the mind affects the body."

"She is gonna need a lot of time and care." Sika said.

"I know." She agreed. "How is Roman? I haven't been able to get down there to see him this morning."

"He is awake, complaining about the food." Sika chuckled.

Bob and Elaine walked in and sat down.

"Chevonne doing any better?" Bob asked. Judi had called them when Chevonne had her anxiety attack the night before.

"She is sleeping. They gave her a muscle relaxer. Her blood pressure is back to normal." Judi sighed. "How is Randy?"

"Having a tantrum about his temporary liquid diet." Elaine laughed.

"Sounds like our son." Judi chuckled.

"I am going to sit with Chevonne. I want to talk to her when she wakes up." Bob said.

"Just be patient with her. She is feeling a lot of guilt and shame right now." Judi said.

"Which is why she needs me." Bob said.

Down the hall, Fatu was helping Jimmy eat breakfast with his injured shoulder. Mrs. Uso had gone to check on Naomi, who was still on antibiotics for the cut on her arm being exposed to the lake water.

In another room, Mrs. Reigns was chuckling as she watched Roman and Randy both complaining about what they were served for breakfast.

"Roman, why don't you call Seth and Dean later? It would do you good to talk to them." Mrs. Reigns said.

"I might do that. Right now I just wanna know when I can see Chevonne. Are you sure she is okay?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, I figured she would have been around by now." Randy said. "Although mom told me she had to be sedated and then had some kind of…something during the night."

"Physically she is fine. But she is really gonna need you boys because she has been through a very rough time." Mrs. Reigns said. "They are moving Naomi in with her today. Maybe having one of her friends in there with her will help."

(10AM)

Chevonne woke up slowly. She gently flexed her fingers and hands making sure they were working properly after her anxiety attack in the middle of the night. She looked over and saw Bob sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" Bob smiled at her.

"I don't know." She looked over and saw Naomi's things on the other bed but Naomi wasn't in the room. "Where is Naomi?"

"She went to see Jimmy. You want to go see Roman?"

"Maybe later." Chevonne said.

"Are you hungry?" he tried again.

"No, I feel like vomiting." She said.

"Do you want to talk?" Bob moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"What is there to talk about? My psychotic brother I never knew about attacked my friends killing three of them." Chevonne said.

"That is not your fault. You can't blame yourself for other's people's actions." Bob reached for her hand.

She jerked her hand back. "I am a child of that horrible preacher!"

"No you're not!" Bob made her look at him. "You are my child! Mine, you hear me. You are my daughter and nothing will change that. Just because that preacher was your natural father doesn't change how I feel about you or how Elaine and Randy feel about you."

Chevonne's eyes filled with tears. "What if I am like him?"

"You are nothing like him! Finding out about him does not change who you are. You are the same person you always have been." He insisted.

"I'm not sure which is worse….feeling abandoned and unwanted all those years or finding out that my real father is a crazy cult leader that is part of a ghost story I grew up hearing." She cried.

"Your mother did what she felt she had to in order to protect you. But you were never unwanted or abandoned. Your mother wanted you and kept you. Now she could've aborted you or put you up for adoption but she didn't. And then Elaine and me have always been proud to include you both in our family." He told her.

"I just don't know how I feel." She said.

"In time you will get your feelings together. But no one is abandoning you." Bob said.

"Papa!" she cried and hugged him, letting out a lot of the emotions of the past few days. Bob just held her and let her cry, knowing she needed to.

(2PM)

Judi had gone home to rest for a while once Chevonne assured her that she would be okay. Naomi had told Judi she would keep an eye on Chevonne too. Naomi was a bit worried because Chevonne wasn't talking much but Naomi knew she needed time. Elaine and Bob had left to get Chevonne something to eat when she finally felt hungry.

Chevonne had taken a shower and changed into one of her own nightgowns her mom had brought her from home. She stepped out of the bathroom and saw Naomi watching one of the afternoon soap operas.

"I am going to see Randy for a bit." She said.

"Anything I can do for you?" Naomi asked.

"No….I just have to see him." She said.

She walked out of the room and down the hall to the room she had been told Randy and Roman were. She quietly stepped inside and could see both were asleep in their beds. Both had IV's in their arms and were still in those pale blue hospital gowns. She didn't see Roman's parents and figured they had gone to visit with the twins.

She carefully crawled in bed beside Randy, careful of his IV and careful not to disturb his bandaged wound. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's either my sister or I am having that dream about Brooke Shields again." Randy said without opening his eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked.

"I was only half asleep." Randy opened his eyes. "How's my sister doing?"

She looked up at him. "Am I still your sister?"

"Of course you are." He wrapped his arm around her. "Look, between our parents and the police I know what came out about….your sperm donor and his psychotic son. But I don't give a shit about that. You are my sister. We have a bond nothing can change."

"Thank you, I needed to hear that." She kissed his cheek and snuggled against him. "Do you think I might turn out like them?"

"No way. You are caring and compassionate not to mention sane. You're much cuter too." Randy rubbed her back. "Quit worrying, you are an Orton in every way but last name. I'd marry you and make you an official Orton but Roman might object." He chuckled.

"Damn right I would." Roman said from his bed, eyes still closed. "And get away from my girlfriend."

"Hey she crawled in bed with me." Randy laughed.

"I know. Any other guy and I would've crawled over there and ripped your stitches out." Roman chuckled.

"Even if it were Jimmy or Jey?" Chevonne chuckled as she climbed out of bed and walked over to Roman's bed.

"Jimmy gets a pass. Jey I gotta watch, he likes to brag he dated you first…that one whole date." Roman smiled. "How you feeling?"

"Better. What about you two? You both had bad injuries." She took his hand.

"Sore, but they got me on pain killers for now. Makes me wanna sleep." Roman said.

"At least you can eat regular food. This liquid diet is for the birds." Randy fussed.

"Heard you had a rough time last night?" Roman asked.

"Doctor said it was an anxiety attack. I guess everything caught up with me." She said.

"How you feeling now?" he asked.

"I feel better now that I know my family and friends won't disown me. But I still have a lot of mixed emotions." She said.

"We'll get through it." He squeezed her hand.

"You bet we will. Even if I have to sit and watch hours of MacGyver with you. Maybe I will learn how to fix the TV using tweezers and yarn." Randy laughed then regretted it as it hurt his wounded abdomen.

She smiled. "I should get back to my room. You guys need to rest and Papa Orton is bringing me something to eat."

"Oh that is so not fair." Randy complained.

"Randy, I promise as soon as the doctor allows you to have solid food, I will make you anything you want to eat." Chevonne promised.

"I'll start on a list now. Fried chicken, chili, pizza, ice cream, brownies, a thick juicy steak." He listed off.

Chevonne chuckled and leaned down to give Roman a quick kiss. "I will be back in a few hours."

He nodded. She started to stand up but Roman grabbed her hand. She turned back to look at him.

"I remember what you said back at the lake…I love you too. And lineage doesn't change that." Roman told her.

She smiled and kissed him again. She quietly left their room and headed back down the hall to the room she was sharing with Naomi.

(6PM)

Ted, Kristin, Cody and Brandi had come to the hospital to visit the others and the kids were gathered in the lounge playing Trivial Pursuit. Roman and Randy were in wheelchairs with the nurses keeping a close eye on them. Naomi, Jimmy, Roman and Randy all had their IV poles with them. The nurses were keeping a close eye on all of them but thought that getting them out of their rooms for a bit was a good idea.

"I still say we should've played strip poker." Jey said.

"I've got my boxers and this stupid hospital gown, I'd be naked pretty fast." Roman rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and I don't share." Chevonne chuckled. "And I don't wanna see Randy naked, that would be weird."

"Hey it might help Randy make points with that nurse he keeps flirting with." Roman laughed. "What's her name...Elizabeth?"

"She is gorgeous. When my stomach heals, I may have to break my leg." Randy smiled.

"That's funny…me and Chevonne have a male nurse." Naomi chuckled.

"What? A male nurse?" Jimmy frowned.

"Yeah, he is a cutie too. His name is Marty." Chevonne smiled.

"Nice smile, big blue eyes…wonderful bedside manner." Naomi giggled.

"And dad is allowing this?" Randy asked.

"Why not? He is my nurse, he is professional." Chevonne chuckled.

"Besides, once you've seen one set of tits you've seen them all." Naomi winked at Chevonne.

"He saw your what?" Jimmy glared.

"He has to listen to our breathing and heartbeat." Naomi giggled.

"Before Jimmy's head explodes….our nurse has been nothing but professional and has not seen anything…even if he did, I doubt he would care." Chevonne laughed. "Besides, do you see us freaking out about the female nurses?"

"Easy for you to say, I got one that is about 110 years old." Jey said.

Judi stood quietly outside the lounge watching the kids playing their game. She smiled thinking this was exactly what they needed, to support each other and keep their minds off what happened. She looked up and saw the other parents coming down the hall. She frowned wondering what was going on.

"What is happening here? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"We felt we needed to talk to the kids and explain a few things. Jey and Roman have mentioned some things that Wyatt kid said and after talking to the police….we need to talk to the kids, you too." Ted, Sr. said.

Judi followed the parents into the lounge. The kids looked up seeing all their parents walking in at the same time.

"We decided to get the guys out of their room and hang out in here." Naomi said.

"Kids….we need to talk to all of you and we thought it would be best if you were all together." Fatu said.

"What's wrong?" Brandi asked.

"I guess it is best to just explain it as best as we can." Dusty said.

"Jey and Roman both mentioned that Bray Wyatt talked about the fire at the commune that killed his father. Detective Foley told us Bray had written in his own journal about it as well." Bob said.

"Did you guys really set fire to the commune?" Chevonne asked quietly.

"Let us explain….we were there that night, but the fire was not our fault." Ted, Sr. said.

"It was before any of you were born. That cult had moved here from who knows where…they settled on the edge of town. At first no one gave it much thought." Bob said.

"Then things got….uncomfortable…weird…I don't know the right word for it." Dusty said.

"Some of the members would stand outside stores or on sidewalks preaching about the end of the world, evil in the world, that we were all being led like sheep." Ted said.

"But….then stories started to float into town that some of the members were being mistreated at the compound….floggings to get the evil out of them and then they pulled all of their children out of school." Fatu said.

"And some of the kids while they were still in school started telling stories about child brides within the commune." Bob said.

"Some people in town complained to the mayor…looking for ways to get them out of town…especially after a few locals joined the cult." Fatu said. "But there was nothing that could be legally done. They owned the property, and there wasn't any evidence to prove they were breaking any laws."

"Some of us men got to talking….myself, Fatu, Dusty and Ted about doing something to make them want to leave town on their own." Bob said.

"I worked with Rocky Johnson and he wanted to be a part of it too. Dwayne was a child and he didn't want those people around his son." Dusty said. "I knew how he felt because Dustin was a child too."

"And I knew John Cena at the time, we had some mutual friends and he was adamant about wanting the cult gone. He was one that had even gone to the mayor." Ted, Sr. said.

"Right or wrong, we had the idea to go out to the commune at night and damage some things….a few cars, tear down the fence whatever…send the message they weren't welcome." Dusty said.

"We figured we might have to do it a few times. If that didn't work we would've figured something out." Bob said.

"We weren't trying to be bigots. We were worried they were dangerous and didn't want that stuff in our town, around our families." Fatu said.

"That night of the fire…it was the first time we all went out to the commune….we had decided to bust the windows out of a few buildings." Ted, Sr. said.

"To this day I don't know how they knew we were there, but before we could do anything….some of the cult members started throwing cocktail bombs at us. We don't know if they were trying to hurt us or just scare us away." Dusty said.

"We took off running to get out of there, we hightailed it back into town." Fatu said.

"The next morning we found out that the commune had burned down and that people had died in the fire." Bob said. "We could only assume that the members throwing those cocktail bombs somehow started the fire."

"We felt horribly guilty….but we didn't start that fire. We never meant for anyone to get hurt, we just wanted them out of town." Ted said.

"Most of the members left town after that. The area was bulldozed over and the town put it behind them." Dusty said.

"And we never talked about it. We wanted to forget about it." Fatu said.

The kids all sat quietly not sure what to think. They looked at each other, several of them joining hands.

"How did Bray Wyatt know who was at the commune that night of the fire? He knew all of your names." Roman asked quietly.

"We don't know. We have tried and tried to figure that out. Maybe someone recognized us that night. We'll never be sure. The police never questioned us." Dusty said.

"But we wanted you kids to know, we did not start that fire." Ted said.

"And we certainly never thought it would come back to haunt us like this." Bob said.

"So someone told Bray's mother about you all being there that night, they blamed you for the fire." Jey said.

"Then Bray, Erick and Luke decided to get revenge." Chevonne whispered.

"We wanted you to know the truth." Fatu said.

"Shit….are there any more secrets we need to know?" Randy snapped.

"Randy!" Elaine glared.

"No mom, we can only take so much. How many more secrets is going to come out and clobber us?" Randy yelled.

"Randy….even if we had known…I don't think it would've mattered." Chevonne squeezed his hand. "Bray, Erick and Luke wanted revenge…us knowing wouldn't have changed that. Besides, no one knew who their real families were."

"I think our parents had a point about that cult being dangerous." Jimmy said. "Nineteen years later….and they still managed to kill three of our friends, our principal and Nikki."

"And nearly killed us." Jey said.

Wednesday June 24, 1987

(10 AM)

Chevonne was sitting up in Roman's hospital bed with him, giggling as she listened to Randy complain about starving and the liquid diet he was on just not filling him up.

"Randy, you know what the doctor said. They have to be sure your intestines have healed enough before they let you eat solid food." Elaine sighed.

Bob chuckled at Randy's grumblings. "I know it is rough now, but you have to heal. Quit whining."

"How you feeling?" Roman asked Chevonne.

"No more anxiety attacks. Of course Naomi has been mothering me like an old hen. I love her for it. The counselor the doctor ordered stopped to see me this morning." She said.

"Did you like him?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, but I think I am gonna go back to the counselor I had before. I definitely want to talk some things out." She said. "But I am feeling better. He pointed out that everyone has relatives that do things their family isn't proud of…..sounds simple but it was really comforting." She said.

"I am glad." He kissed the back of her hand. "How do you feel about last night?"

"Me and Naomi talked about that a lot last night after everyone left….I can't be mad at our families, they were trying to protect their families…even if their method was….well questionable. And they truly didn't do anything other than trespassing, it was the cult members that accidentally started the fire." She said. "It was just a lot to take in at first…on top of everything else that has happened lately."

"I talked to Dean and Seth. They were a little shook up when they heard everything that had happened." Roman said. "By the way, Seth still wants to marry your mom if she'll cook for him."

"That is slightly disturbing." She laughed. "Do you think we will ever be okay again?"

"It is going to take time, but we'll heal. We have our friends, our families…and we got each other." Roman assured her.

They all looked up as Detective Foley entered the room.

"Well, glad to see you kids are feeling better." Foley smiled.

"Hey detective, what's going on?" Randy asked.

"I have been talking to everyone involved today, making the rounds. We have closed the case…just gotta finish up the paperwork but as far as investigation goes, we're done." Foley said.

"What can you tell us?" Elaine asked.

"First of all, we're not pressing charges on Randy or any of the kids for the deaths of Rowan and Wyatt. It was most definitely self-defense and we have overwhelming evidence of that. The DA agreed with us." Foley said.

"That is good news." Bob said.

"And Bob, I searched through the old files on that commune fire. The files showed that in 1968 the investigators believed the cult members had started the fire but they couldn't find any reason why they would. The old evidence seems to support the stories you and the others told me. That case will remain closed." Foley said.

"We've still paid a high price for that night, but thank you." Bob said.

"After reading through Wyatt's journals, it seems Harper, Rowan and Wyatt have been planning this for a while. His mother had been telling him about the fire and blaming you gentlemen for years. Bray had the idea that since they took his father, he was going to take their children." Foley said. "Nikki was killed by mistake. They wanted to just kill Cena, then decided to kill them both but that Riley kid arriving that night made them leave and saved John that night."

"Any idea how his mother even knew we were there that night?" Bob asked.

"She says one of the survivors told her they recognized you men that night. She says that same survivor left town following the fire. She stayed to raise her son where his father died." Foley said. "She is planning to leave town now that Bray is dead."

"Well at least it is finally over." Elaine said.

"Just a few more things…..it seems Rowan, Wyatt and Harper were stalking you kids when you were at the lake in March. They were looking for a chance to kill a few of you then…even got close to Brett DiBiase at one point but missed their chance that time." Foley said. "They were also the ones that assaulted the Uso brothers at the school. They had to abandon the plan that day when the other kids came out of the building."

"This sounds like some crazy movie. Hollywood is gonna make us into a movie." Chevonne sighed.

"I hope Sylvester Stallone plays me." Roman said dryly.

"The night of the prom, Bray and Erick were there too. They managed to get out of the area without being seen when the police confronted Harper. It was Harper having the blood of both Dustin and Brett on his clothes that led us to believe he was the lone killer. The weapon found with Harper also matched the wounds on both men as well." Foley said.

"What I don't understand….and I need to know or I may never have peace of mind….why didn't Bray go after Randy sooner? Why not go after Bob? I mean it is no secret they are my family. And me and Randy have called each other siblings for years." Chevonne said.

"In his journals, Bray always referred to you as Abigail. Bray thought he was biding his time, waiting for the right time to tell you who…your father was and that he was….your half-brother. That is all I know. We may never understand his motivations. But you are not to blame for any of this. One thing I can tell you from spending hours reading Wyatt's journals is that he truly held your friends' fathers responsible for the fire that night and had a strong hatred for them that has given me a few sleepless nights." Foley said.

"Thank you for coming to tell us all of this." Elaine said.

"It was the least I could do. I am truly sorry all this has happened. You have my condolences on the loss of your loved ones." Foley said. "I'll see myself out."

They sat quietly, lost in thought after Foley walked out of the room. Roman squeezed Chevonne's hand wanting her to know he was there for her.

"Papa?" she said quietly. "Do you remember what…..my sperm donor looked like?"

Bob looked at her. "It is a face I will never forget no matter how hard I try. And no you look nothing like him, nothing."

"You're not just saying that?" she asked.

"Trust me honey, you look nothing like him. You are tall like he was, but that is it. You got that reddish blonde hair and that your mother says you took after her grandma. You got those blue eyes that your grandfather had, you've seen the pictures the same as I have. You have your mom's nose and smile. And with those cheekbones sometimes I think you really are related to Randy." He told her.

"And you got Mama Judi's heart….loving, generous and loves to laugh." Randy said.

"I don't know why, but that makes me feel better." Chevonne said.

**A/N-**_ There will be one more chapter after this; an epilogue. _


	29. Epilogue

(Epilogue)

Saturday July 18, 1987

Elaine had decided to have a cookout for everyone, feeling that a nice day of all the families together was needed. It had been nearly a month since the events at the lake. Things were not quite normal yet, but the healing process was definitely happening among the kids and adults both. Everyone seemed to feel a sense of relief that there was no longer any secrets being kept.

John Cena's family had a private funeral for him and had decided to leave town for a few months to try and get themselves together. They felt they needed to get away from Walkerton for a bit and had even considered selling their house when they returned because the memories of John were just too strong.

Jey and Jimmy were both recovering nicely from their injuries. Jimmy's shoulder was coming along and he was soon going to start physical therapy. Jey had gotten the stitches out of his leg. Both of the boys were attending counseling once a week but were overall doing very well. Their family was planning to take a vacation before the boys left for college. They thought a trip out of the area would be good for their family.

Naomi had gotten her stitches out as well. She had spent a lot of time with Jimmy as his shoulder healed and she had also spent a lot of time with Chevonne; the girls finding they had a special bond having survived that night at the lake together.

Ted, Kristin, Brandi and Cody had supported all their friends during their recoveries. Ted and Cody were both still in therapy dealing with the loss of their brothers but were doing better. Ted had even managed to go into Brett's room again.

Randy was glad that he was finally back to eating regular food and was nearly back to normal physically. Over the past month, he and Chevonne had depended on each other a lot. Both were in counseling and spending a lot of time together. Even though the danger had passed, Chevonne still stayed the night with the Orton's when Judi had to work the nightshift at her second job. Everyone could see their sibling bond was as strong as ever.

Roman had also healed nicely from his injury. Seth and Dean had called him constantly over the past month and Roman appreciated their help. His family had experienced some guilt, feeling he wouldn't have been hurt had they not moved from California but Roman focused on moving past it rather than spending time debating the 'what ifs'.

Chevonne had been dealing with a lot of emotions having finally found out who her birth father was and that Bray Wyatt was her half-brother. She was in counseling twice a week. Roman had been a great comfort to her, making sure that she knew he wasn't going anywhere and that she had his entire support. He had even taken her to the library one day when she insisted on seeing what her birth father looked like. They had looked through the newspapers on microfilm from 1968 until they found articles about the commune fire. She had sat a few minutes not saying anything just looking at the picture in the paper of the article discussing the fire that had killed the preacher.

_"Chevonne, are you okay? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Roman looked at her._

_ "No, all my life I wanted to see my birth father." She said._

_ "And how do you feel now that you see him?" Roman asked._

_ "I feel nothing. It is like looking at a stranger….he is a stranger." She said._

_ "So you're okay?" he asked._

_ "Oh yeah, I'm fine." She nodded. "When I see Bob, I feel such warmth and love inside. It really drives home what he told me in the hospital….that he is my dad." _

Chevonne has also decided on a college major. She had decided to go into psychology and counseling figuring that after what she had been through, she could relate to others better. She hoped to someday be able to help others through their own rough situations and facing demons.

"Here Randy, carry this out into the back yard and see what your sister is into. I haven't seen her in about an hour." Elaine handed Randy a salad bowl.

"You got enough food mom?" Randy asked.

"Well we have a lot of people coming this afternoon." Elaine said. "Now go on, your father is lighting the grill."

Randy carried the bowl out onto the patio where his mom had a bunch of food setting on a table. He saw his dad fussing with the grill. He looked over and saw Chevonne sitting sideways in the hammock so it was like a swing. He walked over and sat down in the hammock with her.

"What are you writing?" Randy pointed to the notebook in her lap.

"The therapist felt I could get out some of my emotions towards Bray if I wrote him a letter." Chevonne said.

"Bray is dead." Randy frowned.

"Exactly, which means I will never get to face him in court or any other way of confronting him about what he did. My therapist thinks that by putting my feelings in a letter it will help express them and let them out some."

"Can I read it or is it private?" Randy asked.

"You can read it. I trust you." She handed him the notepad.

_To Bray Wyatt,_

_ There are so many things I would like to say to you that I am not sure where to begin. There is so much pain you have caused that there are times I still think it can't be real. But sadly it is real and I am having to learn to move past it. Thankfully, I have wonderful family and friends that are helping me as they try to make sense of things themselves._

_ I have learned that you were misled your entire life about the death of your father. But that does not excuse your actions. It was not your place to try to punish people for the sins you thought they committed. Because of you I lost two very dear friends and a friend I was enjoying getting to know better. And as horrible as Nikki was to me, she didn't deserve her fate either. You took away precious people from me and you tainted what should have been some of the happiest times of my life. And I am angry that you hurt my friends, my boyfriend and my brother. _

_ And yes, Randy is my brother. You and I might have been created by the same man, but me and Randy have shared our lives and a family for most of my life…that is what it means to be real siblings. If you made different decisions and told me of our shared parent differently….we may have been able to been friends and grown to care about each other as siblings, but we will never know and that is solely your fault. But I refuse to grieve for what might have been and instead count my blessings for what I do have._

_ There really are no words to explain the pain you, Rowan and Harper have caused me and the people I care about. But I need to heal. I can't carry hurt and anger with me forever. You did and it destroyed you. You are beyond the reaches of earthly justice so I am trusting God to do with you as He sees fit, that will be enough for me. _

_ Chevonne Williamson_

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I am still not sure I understand writing to a dead man, but at least you seem to be focusing on positive things." Randy said.

"I do feel a little better. I know that Bray wanted to take you away from Papa and me too. It was important to me that he 'know' he didn't do that." She said.

"Why don't you put this away for now? Today is supposed to be a fun day. Besides, dad is about to blow up the deck fighting with the grill." Randy hugged her.

"I will. I wanna freshen up before Roman gets here." She kissed his cheek and took off into the house.

Randy chuckled watching her go. He decided to see if he could help his dad with the grill.

An hour later everyone was gathered in the Orton's back yard eating a large meal and enjoying being together. The adults were once again amazed at how well the kids seemed to help each other cope and were glad that the kids had each other.

"I heard Roman has decided to start community college in the fall. Is he sure about this?" Fatu asked Sika.

"I don't know. Chevonne decided to take a semester of community college before going to college in Atlanta. Said she didn't feel ready to leave the area quite yet. Roman said he wanted to stay with her. He was going to red shirt so he can still play football next year. We tried but there is no talking him out of this." Sika sighed.

"Young love gone to his head?" Dusty asked.

"More like he is thinking with the wrong head." Sika sighed.

"I wouldn't be so quick to say that. We don't know what Roman is feeling. He may be trying to deal with things we don't know about." Ted Sr. said.

"I am sure it will work out. As long as he gets his education, I will be happy." Mrs. Reigns said.

"I am thinking of going back to school myself." Judi said.

"Really?" Mrs. Rhodes asked.

"I have been giving it a lot of thought. Chevonne will be in college and more independent and I am still young enough that I could finish my nursing degree." She said.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Mrs. Reigns said.

"Randy has decided to go to college closer to home. At least for his freshman year. He says he may transfer later." Elaine said. "He says he wants to be closer so he can come home more often."

"How has Chevonne been holding up?" Fatu asked Bob.

"She is getting better. She still has the occasional nightmare but she has been sticking with her counseling. I have to say that boyfriend of her's gained a lot of points with me by being so good to her through all this. He really showed me what a good kid he is." Bob said.

"Thank you. But Randy is a good kid too. Roman tells me all the time how close Randy and Chevonne are." Sika said.

At the second picnic table the kids were laughing and enjoying their meal. They even had agreed to go to the drive-in that night as a group.

"I noticed you framed one of the pictures of us with Seth and Dean." Roman said to his girlfriend.

"I wanted to. I really like those guys. And it was so nice of them to call and check on me a few times the past month." She smiled.

"I think Seth is calling hoping to talk to Mama Judi." Randy snickered.

"Oh you're hysterical." She rolled her eyes.

"I think 'Predator' is still playing at the drive in." Cody said.

"I dunno, Carl Weathers without Stallone….is that even allowed?" Teddy laughed.

"Has to be better than that stupid 'Ernest Goes to Camp' Brandi dragged me to see." Cody said.

"Like you two actually saw 15 minutes of that whole movie." Kristin laughed.

"I want to see that new Patrick Swayze movie coming out soon." Naomi said.

"I know, he looks so cute in the advertisements for it." Chevonne said.

"Wait a minute….it is a dancing movie. Aren't you the same person that rants against 'Footloose'?" Jey laughed.

"That is a separate issue." Chevonne said.

"You know, we only have about a month left together. Then we'll all be headed off to college." Jimmy said.

They were all silent for a moment.

"We'll always be friends. Besides, think of all the adventures this will lead to." Cody said.

"Besides, you know Teddy and Kristin will be getting engaged soon." Jey smiled.

"We will?" Ted raised an eyebrow.

"I say they will be one of those get engaged at holiday break during junior year of college couples." Brandi giggled.

"Naomi and Jimmy will probably get engaged after college." Cody said.

"And you and Brandi getting engaged when?" Naomi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can we not talk about weddings? Papa hears this he will explode." Chevonne said.

"Fine, we'll remind you that you said that when Roman hits one knee at Atlanta-Fulton County Stadium." Jey snickered.

"How did I get dragged into this?" Roman nearly choked on his soda.

"Enough about that…what about the movies tonight?" Chevonne redirected the conversation.

"We'll load up on snacks and take some blankets and pillows." Randy said.

"It will be fun, we need to hang out as much as possible over the next month." Kristin said.

"We will." Jimmy smiled.

"But honestly, after all we've been through…nothing is tearing us apart." Jey smiled.

**_Author's Note_**_\- Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/followed/favorited this story. This story has come to an end but I have a new story that will be starting very soon and I hope everyone takes a chance and reads that one as well. _


End file.
